


The Beauty of Wisteria and Bones

by Laconicade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Amnesia, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laconicade/pseuds/Laconicade
Summary: The Mansion on Loft Avenue, everyone and their mothers had heard of it.They say that a vengeful ghost lives there, haunting and killing anyone dares to disturb its home.Well, that's half true.The killing part was way off, not even close.You are Y/n, a spirit bound to the infamous mansion in a small town near Mount Ebott.Your goal? To find a way to escape this damned mansion that won't let you leave and to restore your memories.The problem? Some pesky skeletons plan to live in your home and they don't seem to be leaving any time soon.ACT 1: COMPLETED (Prologue - Ch. 13)ACT 2: IN PROGRESS (Ch. 14 - ???)ACT 3: INCOMPLETE (??? - Ch. 38)⚠️ Caution: This story does contain cursing, violence, mental issues, murder, blood, death, and suicide. Please read with caution. ⚠️
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 401
Kudos: 947





	1. Prologue

* * *

In a small town near the infamous Mt. Ebott holds a population of only 4,000, humans mostly as it was a very conservative town even when the monsters broke the barrier that most humans completely forgot about. 

It was a pleasant town, it had a downtown area where most of the population fled to whenever it was possible. While there wasn’t a lot of things to do around here, there were two nice bakeries that seemed almost identical to one another, a library that was filled to the brim with books that hadn’t even been touched, there was also a lovely park with an open field right in the heart of the small town.

While most of the things that were listed were mundane, the main reason why anyone came there was to see the Mansion on Loft Avenue as it was surrounded by beautiful greenery that never seemed to fade no matter what season it was. It was a four-story wooden building painted black with some areas being made out of a monochrome scheme of gray bricks that had vines crawling up the side of it, making the place look aesthetically pleasing to the eye. 

It sold for an amazing price too! So, why did it looked untouched? No decorations on the house were able to be seen as well as an owner. Well, stories say that the mansion is haunted. That a spirit will relentlessly taunt whoever steps foot onto its territory. Some say that is a demon who had taken the original owners of the house and had made it its own, warding off anyone who comes near or even taking their life.

Of course with old ghost tales like that existing, it was bound to get attention. Priests and exorcists alike had come to the house to “ward off” whatever spirit damned the place, they were all phonies, of course, only wanting the money that came with the job and not caring about anything else.

How do I know that? 

Well, _I’m_ still here.

None of those bastards were able to get me out of here, no matter how much they did their showy tricks that ultimately did nothing. They weren’t able to see me, no one could. No matter how much I attempted to grab their attention, they would scream and run. 

They could do nothing to help.

I don’t remember when I gave up on finding a way out. 

Every time I attempted to walk off of that lawn, there was always an invisible force holding me back. It was relentless. It angered me. My world slowly turned gray, the world I once saw beautiful was now just a boring monochrome. 

I didn’t anyone coming over to the forsaken mansion anymore, hell I don’t even know why I was there to even begin with. So what did I do? I did what an invisible pest like me did best. I haunted the damn place.

When I say haunt, I mean haunt. Every time someone would step foot onto the lawn I would open the front door slowly on purpose so it would let out a loud creak, reeling in the person who dared to come even an inch near my land. I would slam the door right when they were inside. 

I would lock the doors. Did they ever see me? Nope. They never saw me and I didn’t want to see them. Later on, in my hobby I figured out a couple of things about myself, first off, I could possess people. When it happened the first time, it was an accident. I wanted to strangle the drunkard that had wandered onto the dusty wooden porch, almost puking onto it. It made me so mad that wrapped my hands around his neck, of course not feeling anything, but I wanted him to leave. Before I knew it, I was in control of his body once I thought of him leaving. 

He looked paralyzed, _empty_.

He marched away, his back straight and his walk unnatural as I thought of him leaving. Once I pushed away from the thought he regained his consciousness, seeming confused and in a daze. Though being drunk, he just shrugged it off and wandered off. 

The second trick I had learned was being able to materialize myself, which was also an accident. I was attempting to simply punch the wall out of frustration and once I put a bit too much concentration onto the action, it happened. Did it hurt? No. It did come to a shock to me that I could do such things. Usually, I would have to float around so I wouldn’t sink into the ground beneath me but as I began to practice the ability, I could walk around, I didn’t do it often since it took up a lot of my thinking of remembering that there was a floor beneath me and it was solid, but it was nice knowing I could affect my surroundings. It made me feel more in control. 

But I was smart enough to know that I would never be in control.

Days flew by like seconds, it grew more and more difficult to find things to do so I wouldn’t go insane. The only entertainment I got was the rebellious teens trying to find a place to tag or smoke, homeless people who I would allow to stay for a night or two and then scare them off, and the homeowners. 

Holy shit the relators were a whole nother breed. They would spend so long to convince people to move in, trying to dance around the haunting of the place. It was funny to see their false explanations about why the door suddenly opened and slammed shut: “Oh! Just the wind!” or even when I would tug on one of the client’s hair: “It probably just got caught on something.” Of course, the place never sold though. 

I was alone.

How long have I been here? What year was it? Who was I?

These questions were never answered, so I came up with a name myself. Y/n. Reading discarded magazines and newspapers that would end up on the lawn helped me out with it. 

I remember the first time I looked at myself too, it surprised me. I never even knew I had a reflection. My whole body seemed slightly transparent, my hair never seemed to change and even seemed to shine in the sunlight. I was dressed in a periwinkle turtleneck-like poncho that reached to my bare feet. It had long bulky sleeves that covered my hands. It looked cute, except for one thing.

My eyes.

They were creepy as hell.

My sclera was a deep rich purple close to black even, which was abnormal from the usual white found in humans. My iris was a pure white and my pupil was the usual black found in humans, at least that was normal. My lashes were unusually prominent but the were quite cool. 

Though it didn’t help the fact of how different I was. 

How much of a _freak_ I was.

I never wanted to look at another mirror again.

I didn’t want to see that _monster_ again. 

I don’t know how many days passed after that, months? Hell, years maybe. I watched as the seasons changed, yet there was one thing that never changed. In the heart of the mansion was a garden. In the center was a beautiful wisteria tree, its roots freely moving around the grass and simple stone pathing around it. It was beautiful but it was trapped, just like her in the confinement of this mansion, never being able to be outside. What a bittersweet thought. 

Flowers all alike were scattered in the area, two wooden benches found on the opposite sides of the tree. Small fencing surrounded the perimeter of the grassy area, a brick pathway on the opposite side of the fencing to look out into the garden. It was a sight for sore eyes. 

The brick pathway was covered by small roofing so whenever it rained, it would not touch anyone going by, but that was a different story in the garden. One day while it was raining, I phased through the fencing and reached my hand out to touch, to feel something, anything, but I felt nothing. The rain fell right through my hand. 

It was pathetic of me to think that I could feel the rain. 

I was practically a lost cause. Why was I here? Was my only purpose to be someone who would be apart of a ghost story, something of fiction? Was there even heaven or hell? Was there anything at all? Maybe this was my fate, once you die you were sent here. 

How did I die anyway? 

Those thoughts about whatever my previous life was haunted me more than how I haunted the mansion. It would never go away. Was I a bad person in my previous life? I probably did something horrible to be stuck here on the land of the living while dead. 

Whatever. 

Not like I will ever find out anyways.

As I now sat at the window of the fourth floor in an empty room filled to the brim with dust and cobwebs, I must have been there for a couple of hours as I witnessed the sun rising then once it was officially gazing down at the humans on earth, they emerged from their homes. 

My teeth began to grind against each other before I witnessed the same relator pull up in her white SUV, stepping out in her uniform, doing some last-minute touches two unfamiliar cars pulled up into her driveway and what stepped out of them surprised her even more. 

Sitting up at full attention now, I saw two skeletons come from the first car, another pair coming from the latter, though I didn’t spend that much time analyzing them. Monsters were a first. I had heard of them and how they broke out of the surface only a few months ago, but to my knowledge, none of them lived here… well, at least that is what I assumed. 

A grin made its way to my face as I quickly phased through the floors of the house before making it to the main lobby. I stood at full attention in the center where the two staircases began to make its way to the second floor, the crystal chandelier hanging above my head as it shined a wonderful white glow.

I could hear the stomps of feet make its way up to my patio, she did her usual trick of opening the door with just a flick of her wrist as it let out a creak that echoed throughout the mansion before I floated up past the ceiling of the first floor and onto the second, in the background I could hear that stupid woman giving a reason why the door even opened. 

Without even being on the first floor, I could sense that all five occupants were inside the house, I didn’t know how I could just _feel_ it, kinda. With a swipe of my hand, I could hear the door slam and the voice of the frantic woman, using the same excuse as she did with all of her clients. 

I had a lot of work to do, and I couldn't wait to get started.


	2. The Mansion on Loft Avenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons look around the house with the realtor.   
> Y/n attempts to get them out.  
> It doesn’t work too well.

**ACT I**

Chapter One

_“The Mansion on Loft Avenue”_

* * *

A smirk danced its way onto my face as I wandered the abandoned halls of the mansion that I called home, the wallpaper slowly chipping off of the walls due to it not being taken care of properly. It was a shame, but it did show the beautiful dark wood beneath it.

I began to take some paintings off of the walls on the second floor, laying them down smack in the middle of the hallway so it would be an inconvenience. Kicking the lavish rugs that rested perfectly so that it was either flipped or just rolled up loosely.

Innocently, I began to gracefully spin slowly, making my way down the corridor as dust particles began to rise and flow through the air. I brought up my hand, my bulky sleeves falling past my hand as snapped my fingers, though it made no sound. I began to elegantly fall through the floor, finding myself in the kitchen with no sign of her “visitors.”

So rude not to meet the host.

I brushed the hair out of my face as I floated through the thick walls of this dark place, hearing voices becoming more clear as I drew near and which I finally found them.

They had been in the main living room which I had to admit was a sight for sore eyes. The flooring was a polished wooden floor that complemented the blood-red walls with useless darkened details to make it look pleasing to the eye, which did its job well, but I didn’t care. While I could physically see color, I could not feel as if I was living in a colorful world, it was too bland.

I flew myself up to the center chandelier that was surrounded by ten other ones that lacked the size the main one had, I rested myself onto the chandelier, looking down at the human and skeletons that dared to disturb her. 

A whistle flowed seamlessly through one of the skeleton’s teeth as he looked around the living room, impressed to some degree as he should be with a place like this. He wore a blue hoodie, the strings from the hood had disappeared and it seemed to be very worn out as if that was the only thing he ever wore. Not like I was the one to judge as I looked down at my outfit, though it stayed in pristine condition, it was the only thing that I could wear. 

Shaking my head away from the thought, I noticed that he was dressed in loose shorts that rested above his knee and pink slippers that seemed very comfy. Did he wear those everywhere? Interesting choice of shoewear. 

“FOR ONCE I CAN AGREE WITH YOU BROTHER!! I ALSO BELIEVE THIS IS QUITE SPACIOUS!!” If the shorter skeleton had said anything, I couldn’t hear it as the latter skeleton had a voice that echoed off the walls. I didn’t have proper working eardrums but if I did, they would probably be screaming for help. The other skeletons looked unfazed as a look of pain spread about the relator’s face. The skeleton who caused this was much taller than his brother, a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck with armor that protected his ribs and pelvis. His exposed bones, other than his skull, were covered in a black bodysuit that wrapped tightly around the bones. Boots and gloves seemed to be a bit too big for the skeleton, but he made do with them. A childish aura surrounded him which caught me off guard slightly, but it didn’t surprise me too much.

“inside voices bro, human ears can’t handle your awesome voice.” His brother critiqued kindly, his eye sockets half-lidded, how did that even work? The taller skeleton took some time to process what he had said before apologizing to the human.

Next was a skeleton that had the physique of the blue hoodie-wearing skeleton, yet he seemed to have a personality like the loud one. I’m not going to lie to myself, this cyan skeleton was absolutely adorable. He looked at everything shiny, his eye lights turning into stars. What surprised me is when he looked up at the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, it looked as if he had locked eye lights with me for a second before returning to a different skeleton. 

The skeleton that the cute one had run to was the opposite of him. He had the body of the loud one, though he seemed to be a little lankier and slumped over some, and had the personality of the laid-back one. He looked like a typical stoner… almost. He wore an orange hoodie with khaki’s, along with a pair of tennis shoes that seemed to be worn out. If they had enough money, hypothetically, why didn’t they buy themselves new stuff? It was weird, but none of my business. 

Finally, not knowing their names and not caring, I came up with a few nicknames for them. The blue one, the loud one, the cute one, and the almost stoner. Eh, I was rusty at nicknames I will admit but it was the best I could do on the spot. 

While in my own little world, I didn’t even realize that they had begun to move onto the next room and I haven’t even started to haunt them yet. I had to get my head in the game. I let myself fall through the chandelier that originally held me up before I stuck my head through the wall that revealed where they were.

The next room they went to was the lounge, which was smaller than the living room by a significant amount yet it was one of my favorite rooms. A circular couch surrounded a glass round coffee table, a flatscreen TV mounted on the wall, yet it didn’t work since it was never properly set up by the original owners.

An empty bookshelf rested under the TV, dust covering it, a coffee stain resting on the bottom shelf that could easily be hidden with a bit of paint, though it was never fixed due to everyone who tried to spruce up the house would be chased away by yours truly. I didn’t want them to mess with anything. 

I changed my perspective by landing on the fake moose head that was mounted onto the wall, standing on the head of it as it didn’t fall over my weight since I weighed nothing now. With my arms now behind my back, my eyes scanned the skeletons. Why did they pick this place? I mean, there are only four of them and they must have heard the stories of this place.

The blue one began to talk to the realtor who had the fakest smile I have ever seen, their platinum blonde hair was put neatly into a bun on her head, her blue eyeshadow was applied haphazardly which showed that she didn’t really put much effort into her outfit. 

My eyes found them stuck on the possible stoner, about to sit on the comfortable couch. With a mischevious glint in my eyes, I curled a finger towards me as the skeleton attempted to take a seat, pulling the couch back enough so the skeleton would land on the ground. 

A loud unexpected thump could be heard as the shocked skeleton landed onto the wooden floor, catching the attention of everyone else in the room as I stifled a laugh. The cute skeleton ran towards the victim and scolded him for laying on the ground, they seemed to be brothers I assumed. The taller brother played it off as he laid on the ground in a comfortable position. 

“dunno bro, no need to look so _floored_ , this is kinda comfy for a lazy bones like me.” Was that-- was that a pun? Wow, I don’t remember the last time I heard one of those. It was so bad too. A groan left my lips as I grew aggravated. 

Before I realized it, I had been falling through the floor from my original place and had found myself in the basement. Curses, I should have been paying attention. Well, she could make do with this. 

The basement was an interesting place, to say the least, unopened boxes were found all around the place from previous owners. A couple of casks were lined up against the wall, probably filled to the brim with whatever alcoholic drink was in it. 

White low ceiling pipes were almost everywhere, it was annoying, constantly going through them by accident and seeing the disgusting shit that was coated inside of the pipes. The walls were just cement, similar to the floor. It was so boring, except for the power box. 

A grin made its way onto my face as I innocently floated over to the power box, letting out an innocent hum before opening it, as it was never locked, the lock broken. I never questioned why that was, but it made it easier. 

“One, two… three… five… seven… eleven.” I counted to myself, skipping over some numbers as my finger ran down the switches of the ones I had said in my head. With a nod, I slammed the door shut as she could hear a couple of screams from upstairs. 

Perfect.

Floating up from the well-lit basement, the lights had gone out all over the first floor and second. The third and fourth floors had been untouched, but of course, her victims didn’t know that yet. 

Going back to the room where she last saw her prey, her head poked out of the floor to see the loud one and the cute one clinging onto their brothers, the human trying to calm them down even though she was just as freaked out as her clients. 

It was amusing to watch her come up with excuses on the spot as to why this had happened, the skeletons clinging to their brothers almost seemed to believe the human as tears began to fall from their eye sockets. It almost made me feel bad. 

Almost. 

They still weren’t running out of here with their tails between their legs. While I could possess them for them to just walk out of here, it wouldn’t give me the satisfaction I wanted, what I _needed_. 

With a quick apology from the human, she quickly ran off to the power box to see if there was any way to turn the power back on, leaving the four skeletons in the hands of the ghost. Flying up from the floorboards, none of the skeletons spared me a glance as I flew around them tauntingly to get a better look at them.

“S-SANS!!” The blue one looked at his brother. Huh, so his name is sans. “YOU DON’T THINK THIS PLACE COULD ACTUALLY BE H-HAUN-HAUNTED DO YOU??” The loud one said, orange tears threatening to fall as his brother patted the other’s back reassuringly. 

“of course not paps, the lights just gave up because they realized how _bright_ you are.” The loud one, known as Paps now, let out a ‘NYEH’ at the pun, looking utterly disgusted, but he was no longer scared. The same couldn’t be said for the cute one.

“hey, s-- uh, blue. its okay bro, i got you. nothing’s gonna get you.” The stoner said to the cute one, known as Blue. Huh, I guess I should’ve nicknamed him the blue one. Literally.

“SNIFF.” Did he just say sniff out loud? “YOU’RE RIGHT...” he seemed to hesitate before picking up right where he left off, “...STRETCH!! NOTHING CAN TOUCH ME!! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!!!” Blue said to his brother Stretch. What was with these names? What parent would name their kid “stretch”?? Maybe it was foreign? 

…

Thinking of this was already giving me a headache. 

I walked over to the couch, moving it forward to its original spot that got the attention of the skeleton pairs, now sitting on the couch as I sat on the arm of it. They seemed cautious and were looking everywhere but in my direction, almost as if they were ignoring me.

Pfft, that’s ridiculous. 

And so, their conversation began.

“so, you think the others will like this?” Sans started off, leaving the question up for grabs to anyone else who wanted to step up. A shrug came from Stretch, his skeletal hands resting in his hoodie pocket. “i would think so, it is a large place for a pretty good price and we haven’t even seen the whole place. aren’t there four floors or something?” The skeletons all nodded.

“PUTTING THOUGHT INTO HOW BIG THIS PLACE IS, THERE IS DEFINITELY ENOUGH BEDROOMS FOR ALL OF US TO HAVE!! THIS PLACE IS PERFECT, EXCEPT FOR THE UH… YEAH.” Paps said, hesitating to finish his statement, except for what? The fact that the place is fucking haunted by a ghost that doesn’t want you here? Yeah. 

Sans quickly picked up where Paps left off, “yeah, what would we do with axe and trap? they are an interesting pair… black and mutt should be an easier problem to fix.” How many skeletons were moving in here-- no. They wouldn’t move in here. I won’t let that happen. 

Quickly getting up from my spot, I slammed the doors shut with just a flick of my wrist watching the skeletons jump at the sudden noise. Only a jump this time?! No screaming?! You had to be kidding me. Why wouldn’t they go away? 

Before I knew it, the lights had returned which all the skeletons appreciated as they continued to talk amongst each other. I didn’t even hear them as I was too busy thinking of some way to scare them out of here. 

I didn’t have enough time as the relator returned from the basement, “Sorry! I got a bit caught up with something.” She apologized. Yeah right, she probably was too scared to go into the basement. 

I locked eyes with her, though she didn’t see me, I mouthed instructions to her as her eyes turned hazy, seeming confused about where she was. A nervous look appeared on her face as she walked up to the skeletons. 

“Y-you uh, I don’t know if you know about this, but I’m legally required to tell you that this place doesn’t have the best reviews.” I made her begin, “People have… disappeared. I don’t know where they went… but anyone who moves in here is never seen again or are traumatized!” I sprinkled in a few lies in the statement, what’s the harm? 

The skeletons looked unsure before I put in the kicker. With a smirk on the woman’s face and a wink, she said confidently, “Though, who would really care if a couple of monsters disappeared.” Speciesism. I hated it. It was so unfair to them, but I wanted them to leave. 

I started shaking as I lost my hold on the human, feeling my body shake, my gaze piercing the floor beneath me. I would PERSEVERE. No matter what it took.

The human finally came back from its senses as she held her head, not noticing the shocked expressions on the skulls over her clients, though they shook it away. How could they brush it off so easily?

“Anyways, what do you say? Is this place to your liking Mister Aster?” She asked Sans, a nervous expression on her face as she bit her bottom lip. 

My face fell slightly as I looked up at the skeleton who would ultimately make the decision as I now stood next to the relator, looking at him dead in his eye sockets, his eye lights were focused on the human before they moved onto me.

Wait, what?

With an innocent yet challenging smile, he brought his gloved hand out to the human in front of him, his eye lights still focused on me.

No way. No fucking way.

“it is a- _boos_ -olutely perfect.” He said with a wink.

You had to be fucking with me.

The relator beamed at the skeleton, shaking his hand hastily. “Oh, you will not regret this Mister Aster!” She said happily before skipping away, the skeletons following in suit.

I stared at where the skeletons were originally before, in complete and utter shock. This did not just happen. There was no way… but it did. 

I quickly made my way to the window that showed a perfect view of the drive-through from the lounge room, seeing the skeletons get into their own cars, backing up and following the white SUV, probably to go fill out paperwork.

Normally I would be pissed off at this, but now… now I was intrigued. They decided to stay in a house haunted by a ghost in which they could possibly see. Alright, skeletons, game on.


	3. Moving in with a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton brother pairs begin to move in.  
> Y/n begins her journey with the skeleton bros.

Chapter Two

_ “Moving in with a Ghost.” _

* * *

Ever since yesterday, I had begun to prepare. For what you may ask? For war. This bag of bones really wanted to come into my home? He dares to challenge me? The almighty Y/n?! Ruler of this house?!

Okay maybe I was being a little bit overdramatic with that, but what can I say? I didn’t want some strangers taking my home… but then again, there was another thing.

They could see me. 

I stopped in place, my hands holding onto the false painting as I relayed the thought into my head. My shoulders began to shake slightly, how? How could they see me? Why didn’t they say anything before? Or was it just my imagination? 

No, there is no way that was false. I could almost picture the way that he stared at me with that smug smile, not a care in the world, tempting for me to do something--

**_Crack._ **

Snapped out of my gaze, I suddenly saw the painting broken in half in my hands. Shit. Oh well, it might make this even better. Bending down slightly, I rested the two broken halves onto the ground, resting against the wall. 

My eyes observed the hallway I was in, tabletops turned upside down, decorative bowls and pots set gently in the middle of the hallway, not wanting to break them since I couldn’t replace them.

Giving myself a proud nod, I shifted through the dense walls into the second floor’s lobby, giving it a once-over before hearing a familiar screech of tires. I quickly went towards the cracked window of the place that overlooked the driveway, seeing five cars, all different colors. A bright red one, a neon blue (god it hurt just to look at it), one a plain black, the next one was a… holy fuck was that a golden limo?! How much money did these monsters have?! The other car almost went unnoticed by me as it was just a regular pick up truck, strange. I could see two figures make their way out of the truck, grabbing the very few boxes they had in the back before disappearing? What the… could they teleport? 

My bygone blood ran cold as I could barely make out what they looked like just from being on the second floor. Quickly, without a second thought, I shifted my defunct weight before falling through the floor, finding myself once again in the main lobby. Not even noticing that the presumed skeletons that belonged in the limo were already gone. 

That’s when it happened, the door opened and it was time to begin the game. 

Sans was the first one to walk through the door, a couple of boxes were floating around him, not even bothering to hold it up by himself. His neverending grin was still placed on his skull as his white eye lights stared right at me. 

With a smirk, I sauntered up to him, my arms rested at my sides. “Hello Sans, we meet again. I don’t think I made a good impression so--” He walked through me.

…

I stood frozen in place, staring through the doorway to see that the beautiful sun had risen, seeing the other genus of skeletons get their items, making conversation with themselves, looking as if they had no care in the world. 

My nonexistent blood boiled, did he just ignore me? He must have seen me that day so how could he just walk through me as if I was just air?! When the other skeletons walked in, the rest of them seemed to walk around me to the staircase. Why were they ignoring me? There had to be some reason. Could they really not see me after all?

That’s when it clicked, the fallen smirk off of my face growing even more mischievous as it came back. They were **ignoring** me, they all were. These skeletons weren’t as slick as the probably thought they originally were thought.

If they were going to pretend that they didn’t see me, then I guess we will play this little game of pretending… until one of them breaks at least.

So began the little war of pretend. I began to just roam around the halls, walking through the center to see if anyone would move out of the way. Only one skeleton stayed to the wall, which was Paps, so it didn’t count as a victory, but there will always be trial and error in one’s experiment. 

Hmm, looks like I will have to take a more direct approach. Among my investigation, the skeletons all lived on the second floor, being greeted with the mess wasn’t satisfactory to them but with their magic, they could easily move it. Though, that didn’t mean they didn’t have a word or two to say about it. 

“FOR ALL THE LOVE THAT IS UNHOLY, HOW DID THE HALLS GET SO CLUTTERED?! THESE PAINTINGS AREN’T EVEN RIPPED PROPERLY!!” A tall, edgy, version of Paps said. He seemed to stand about six inches or so taller than Paps, though that might have been from his absolutely killer boots that had a nice amount heel on them. The smaller skeleton behind him seemed to sweat almost, but he looked as disgusted as his, assumed, brother. With the way that the skeletons each had a brother was becoming a theme, so it was safe to guess it.

“y- ya. not much of a welcomin’ party. ha! right, b- boss?” Boss? Was that some sort of kink-- nope. Not even going to go there. He likely only says it to make his brother happy. 

Moving on from them, I wandered through the halls before finding Stretch and Blue, picking their rooms, which were right beside each other, and as I saw, there wasn’t that much of a size difference, one had a shelf that had small boat collectibles on it, while the other room had a small patio. 

Standing in front of the two skeletons, who weren’t paying me any attention as usual. I attempted to grab Blue’s attention. “Heya Blue, I think you will like this room better, it has blue walls, boats, it seems pretty cool doesn’t it?” I said with my most award-winning smile, but he didn’t even look at me. 

Stretch leaned over to his brother, mumbling something to him before he nodded, literal stars in his eyes. “THAT’S A GREAT IDEA BROTHER!! THE BLUE ROOM IS DEFINITELY MORE OF MY TASTE, BESIDES, YOU NEED A WAY TO GET OUTSIDE SO ALL OF THAT SMOKE DOESN’T STINK IN YOU ROOM, IT IS REVOLTING!!” He commanded with his arms crossed, looking like a pouty child. It would really complete the look if he actually had lips to pout though. 

Removing that thought from my mind, I glared at the two (pointedly at Stretch), “You heard me! I know you did! You just said the same thing to him! C’mon Blue, ya see me right??” I began to playfully plead, giving him the best puppy dog eyes an apparition could give. 

But no one heard. 

Instead Blue continued to criticize his brother, while he on the other hand just leaned an arm onto the shorter one’s skull, nodding every so often. I wasn’t going to get anywhere with them.

Time for the next target. Sans and Paps. They would be a tough nut to crack, mostly Sans, so my best option was to find Paps, but my thoughts were stopped in its tracks as I stood in the middle of the hall, unknowing that I had been walking around, physically. 

I felt as if I ran into something… somebody. I looked up and saw the piercing eyes of the edgy himself stare into my very being before phasing through him, witnessing him stumble slightly, and then continued on, seeming to hold his tongue. 

My grin returned, he had seen me. He had looked at me. I quickly followed after him, floating just above his skull. His pace hastened.

“Hello there?? Aren’t you going to apologize for running into me? That was awfully rude.” I said with a small pout, a teasing found in my voice as he let out a huff. How had he run into me anyways, when had I begun interacting with the environment around me? It was probably because I was about to shake Paps when I saw him, so my form unknowingly turned physical, though of course, all it would feel like was a ball of cold air. 

“You can’t just ignore me, it is mean Edgy.” I dogged the nickname on the spot, not knowing his actual name of course, but the nickname made his shoulders jump up, the features on his skull darkening. He probably didn’t like the nickname. Good.

The continued to stomp off before taking a sharp left, past the doors that now belonged to Stretch and Blue, going with the rooms that I figured that they would go with. 

Bringing myself back to focus, I saw him go into a room and slammed the door shut behind him. Apparently he had already gotten onto the trend of putting signs on his door, most of them saying “GET OUT” or “BEWARE DOG.” He reminded me of those angsty teenagers that came by the house, actually, he reminded me exactly as an angsty teenager. 

Staring at the door slammed in my face, I knew that I had him right where I wanted him. I made my way through the door, not even bothering to open it as it was probably locked-- HOLY FUCK. There were deadbolt locks, a passcode, and even a face scanner. How did a face scanner even work on someone who literally doesn’t have a face?? Also, how did he get those up so quickly?? I mean, I saw the keycard one from outside the door, but it blended in so well that I didn’t think much of it. But why would he have all of this inside his room and not outside of his door?? My mind was reeling with questions before I ultimately threw them to the back of my mind, looking back at the skeleton in the room. 

He had been staring directly at me, but once I looked eyes and eye sockets with him, he quickly turned around to busy himself with something else.

“Come on Edgy, don’t you know how to treat your roomie?” I asked with honeyed tones, I got no response. “Edgyyyyyy, please talk to me! Please! Please! Please!” This went on and on, watching him break down slowly. 

That’s when it happened. 

Bones that had splintered to a sharp point were in a glowing red light were pointed right at me, Edgy looking directly at me.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP--” He stopped himself short before slamming his skull into the wall, his fist hitting the wall. 

… 

“ **SHIT** !!” He yelled in disdain. 

“HAHA!! I knew it! You can see me!” I rejoiced, flying around the room, a big grin on my face as if I had won the lottery. 

“UGH, YOU ARE EVEN MORE OF A PEST NOW!” He screamed at me at the top of his non-existent lungs. “AND THE NAME IS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE TO YOU!!” I stared blankly at him before tears streamed down my face due to laughter.

“HAHAHA!!! Edge?! R-- Hold on! Really?! Fucking Christ! I thought that it would be a joke! Was I really that close to your-- your actual name?! BAHAHA!!” I couldn’t help my self, floating around the room, holding my hands to my stomach as I kicked my legs like a giddy child. 

I had won the battle but not the war yet, but it would be mine to win.

I quickly dived down through the floorboards, making my way towards the kitchen, a rush of adrenaline flowing through me that I haven’t felt in a long time. 

Finally, I found Sans himself, not even paying attention to the quick stomping of boots from upstairs. He had been stocking up the fridge with, condiments? Ketchup, mustard, honey, and even maple syrup. Interesting choice, at least they weren’t going to run out any time soon. 

He shut the fridge door with his foot, a small kick, before turning to me. He was tempted to walk past me, I could see it in his eye sockets. His eye sockets slowly closed before letting out a sigh of defeat, how did that even work if skeletons didn’t have lungs? Probably magic or something.

“heya kid.” He said in a deep baritone, he sounded tired of this whole thing, he even suspected that I could catch someone slip up. I decided to give him a little bit of satisfaction.

“Well, it was you first, and then your lovely friend Edge told me ever so politely that he could see me and that he wanted to be friends.” I said with an innocent smile, my white pupils staring into his lazy eye lights. 

“DO NOT LIE YOU WENCH!!” Ah, such sweet music to my ears. “SHE WAS BEING UNBEARABLE, I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW THOSE SOFT BONED IDIOTS COULD STAND HER!!”

I brought a hand to where my heart used to reside, falling back slightly. “Oh Edge, your words hurt me so.” I said dramatically, getting a loud ‘NYAH’ from him. 

“eh, i figured one of us wouldn’t be able to  _ ghost _ you for much longer.” Good nonexistent god, what was with these puns? They were awful. So why was I even snickering at them?

“I decided to speed up the process, you can’t keep a  _ ghoul _ like me waiting forever.” Sans’ grin seemed to widen as Edge stomped off, yelling curses at no one in particular.

“Well, shouldn’t we all properly introduce each other? It is rude to bust into someone’s home without their permission and not even know their names.” I said as I held a hand out to the skeleton in front of me, “Though, I _ really _ couldn’t care less.” Venom was interlaced with my statement as the blue hoodie-wearing skeleton never faltered.

He instead reached his hand out as well, attempting to make a scissors motion with his gloves on. “im glad we are on the same page,  **pal** . the names’ sans.”

My hand slowly turned into a fist, lightly hitting the top of his gloved hand. “I’m Y/n, though, I doubt you will be here long enough to even remember it.” My eyes narrowed at the skeleton, shooting him the same challenging grin he had shot at me the first time we had met. 

And this was only the beginning.


	4. House Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n officially meets Papyrus.  
> A new pair of skeletons come into play.  
> Some rules are set.

Chapter Three

_ “House Rules” _

* * *

Silence.

I floated right above one of the many couches, my legs crossed under my long poncho, my legs covered. I stared down the skeleton, Sans, directly across from me as he seemed to almost be falling asleep.

He had called a house meeting, yet he wasn’t doing a good job at following through with the task, dozing off as soon as he landed on the couch.

I continued my one-sided staring contest with the skeleton, unknowing that someone else had walked in. I felt my face scrunch up slightly as I could hear someone talking, yet I couldn’t pay attention fully before I felt something go past my shoulder, literally going past it as I shot my head towards the intruder. 

“GOODNESS, WERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION GHOSTY??” The tall skeleton had asked in an unnecessarily loud voice, belonging to the one and only Paps, which I found out was a nickname only Sans called him after some investigating. (I totally didn’t just look at the boxes that had names written on them.) Also, Ghosty? What a weird nickname, hopefully, that wouldn’t stick. Though if it was Papyrus saying it, then I guess I wouldn’t mind too much. “OOO! I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOUR HAIR COULD DO THAT! IT IS VERY PRETTY!” He pointed out with a grin on his skeletal features. 

I remotely blinked a couple of times at the skeleton before looking in the reflection of the dark TV screen, seeing my hair begin to float above me, seeming whispy at the ends as it evaporated into the air, almost like a flame. It was strange, my hair had done this a couple of times, I never knew why though. The first time was when I had tried to talk to someone for the first time and they couldn’t hear me, I got so angry that I kinda threw a fit. Holding that thought in mind…

“Hey, Papyrus, can I ask you a quick question?” I asked, looking back towards the skeleton who had taken a seat next to me, even as I floated in place above the cushions slightly, he towered me in height, so I had to look up into his eye sockets. 

“ANYTHING!! I MAY NOT HAVE AN ANSWER TO IT BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST!!” He said joyfully, that grin still plastered onto his face as he put his gloved hands to rest on his knees, rocking them slightly. It was adorable, in an innocent kid kinda way.

“How can you guys hear me?” I asked  ~~_ after he gave me permission to speak.  _ ~~ The look the skeleton gave me was pure confusion, so I elaborated. “Like, uh, most people can’t hear or see me, but you guys could.” Papyrus began to think it over, letting out an audible hum. 

“I’M NOT ENTIRELY SURE!! MAYBE IT IS BECAUSE THAT YOU ARE NOT TECHNICALLY HUMAN ANYMORE??” He seemed to question himself before picking up right where he left off. “OH!! THERE ARE GHOSTS THAT HAVE COME FROM THE UNDERGROUND!! NAPSTABLOOK IS ONE!! THOUGH I PERSONALLY DO NOT THINK THAT HE  _ DIED _ , INSTEAD, HE MAY HAVE BEEN BORN ONE.”

I nodded my head as the skeleton spoke, even if I didn’t really understand what he was rambling on about. My eyes wandered around the room, wondering when the others would show up to get this meeting started. Papyrus must have caught my look and shot me a kind smile.

“I ALREADY LET THEM KNOW TO COME DOWN, THEY SHOULD BE HERE SHORTLY!! OH, IF YOU DO NOT MIND, COULD I ASK A QUESTION OF MY OWN??” Papyrus asked, seeming not to be able to sit still as he rocked back and forth or he just shook slightly, his eye sockets boring into the side of my head before I looked up at him, giving him the nod of approval.

“I HOPE IT IS NOT TOO RUDE TO ASK, BUT HOW DID YOU PASS AWAY?” Ah yes,  **the** question. It was a question that not even I knew the answer to,  ~~_ it was better off that way.  _ ~~ I blinked remotely a couple of times before I just gave the skeleton a shrug. 

“Not sure, my memories kinda disappeared from when I was alive,” I said simply before hearing the sound of heels, boots, and stomping, in general, come from the stairs, along with some banter. First to enter was Blue, jumping up and down excitedly as he ran over to take up the opposite seat of me that was not occupied. 

“MWEH HEH HEH!! I WAS HOPING ONE OF US WOULD GIVE IT AWAY SO WE COULD FINALLY SPEAK TO EACH OTHER!! THANK YOU FOR THE SUGGESTION, BY THE WAY, THE IT FITS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE’S TASTES!!” His grin seemed to widen, almost looking as if he would want to give me a hug, but hugs weren’t exactly my thing.

Next to walk in was Stretch, giving me a once over before plopping himself into one of the armchairs close to blue. Then, it was my favorite person that walked in, Edge. 

“BAH!! WHY DO I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, HAVE TO ATTEND THIS PATHETIC MEETING WITH AN APPARITION OF ALL THINGS?!” He screamed at the top of his lungs like a child before he stomped over to the couch Sans was currently dozing off on, sitting on the other side, his arms crossed. 

Red, his brother, followed in suit nervously, yet he still had a smug aura around him, going up to his brother before taking a seat right in front of him on the ground. It didn’t seem too comfortable. 

“think abou’ it like this boss, you ge’ to asser’ yo dominance or whateva to this nobody.” A nobody huh? What a nice thing to say. His sharp canines seemed to even be filed to a point, his golden tooth reflecting the light that came from the chandeliers above. 

“HMM, I SUPPOSE YOU MAY BE ONTO SOMETHING THERE YOU WASTE OF BONES.” Edge seemed to think about this deeply, Red seemed relieved even, as if he had been complimented. I was a ghost, with little to no contact ever before now, and even I could tell that that was nowhere close to a compliment. But what did I know? I was a nobody. 

The next pair that had walked in was a pair that I had not seen before, both skeletons and, as I assumed, brothers. 

The shorter one had the looks of Blue, yet the edginess that Edge held. It was an interesting combination. He had a dark purple tattered bandana wrapped around his neck, black body armor that seemed to be pretty legit with an insignia on it that Papyrus, Edge, and even Blue had on the left of their chests. A nasty crack was in the same place as Edges, what a coincidence.  ~~_ It was too coincidental. _ ~~

The taller one was a mix of Stretch and a little bit of Red mixed in there, possibly more in his personality, though I hadn’t really gotten it yet. He was slumped over slightly, a large and spiked dog collar around his neck as he had a look of slight annoyance on his features, though it was mostly covered by the fact he had a dog great in his jaw, seeming to smoke it, wisps of purple smoke coming out of his nasal cavity and even his eye sockets at some points. He wore a hoodie similar to Red’s and seemed two sizes too big on him, though it looked as if he liked it that way. 

“HONESTLY, I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY I HAD TO COME TOO THIS STUPID TALK.” The shorter skeleton had yelled, his voice loud like almost half of the skeletons and was as rude as Edge. The taller skeleton shrugged, spinning the dog treat in his jaw before his eyesockets looked at me up and down as he grinned. 

“i’m not really complainin’, i got some nice eye candy righ’ here.” He said, giving his words some meaning as he shot me a wink that made shivers go down my spine. Uncomfortable shivers. The skeleton promptly got a slap behind the skull by the shorter brother who had to jump up a bit to even reach him. 

“YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING MUTT!! A DISGRACE. NOW SIT AND DON’T SAY ANOTHER WORD UNTIL I SAY SO!!” He ordered Mutt who rolled his eye sockets muttering a ‘yes m’ lord’, sitting down on the ground, crisscrossed as he looked over at me once again before shrugging his shoulders innocently, as if saying ‘eh, what can ya do.’ I gave Mutt a small smile as if saying ‘sorry’ before my attention was drawn to his brother again.

“SO, WHERE ARE THE FREAKS?! ARE THEY NOT GOING TO SHOW UP?!” He yelled though he spoke as if that was a normal tone to speak in. While most of the skeletons didn’t really react, Red was not so pleased.

“damn! brat do ya mind turning it down a bit?! fuckin’ sound like a seagull.” Red said, sticking a phalanx into where his ear would be, obviously annoyed. 

“EXCUSE YOU!! YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS THE MALEVOLENT BLACKBERRY!!” Blackberry? I gave him a once over. Not surprising in the slightest. The two began to bicker with each other, which I promptly blocked out of my mind, before hearing the deep baritone come from Sans once he woke up.

“they’re not coming.” He said simply, rubbing his eye socket as he sat up, looking around the room to see that everybody was here and accounted for. “alright, i guess it is time to start the first official family meeting.” 

I quickly took that as my time to take the stage as I began to speak. “Hey, I’m Y/n. If you can’t tell, I’m a ghost and this is  _ my _ home that you have taken from me.” I started off strong, seeing Edge and Blackberry almost jumping up to contradict me, though I continued my speech.

“Though, meeting most of you.” I paused, “I do not mind you living here, though if something happens in which you don’t feel  _ comfortable _ living here anymore, you may move out, I will not stop you.” The skeletons turned silent before Sans stepped in once again.

“we got a few rules of our own though kid.”  _ They _ have their own  _ rules _ ? That’s cute. “one, you can’t go up to the fourth floor. two, you can’t go into the basement. three, which i don’t think needs to be said, you can’t get romantically involved with us--”

I quickly let out a snort, “Seriously? Romance? With skeletons? Absolutely, let’s make some cute ghost-skeleton hybrid babies. Nah, you don’t have to worry about that one.” I reassured him, letting out little fits of laughter. I don’t know if I heard correctly, but I thought I heard a couple of laughs of agreement. From who? Not sure, I was too busy laughing along with them

“So, that’s it? Alright, I can keep up with those first two rules.” As I looked up, the skeleton’s seemed to doubt my word. Can’t blame them completely on that fact. With a sigh, I added. “I swear on my very existence that I will not break those rules. I don’t really think I need to swear on that last one though.” That seemed to break up the tension slightly.

“mutt, can you tell the others?” Sans asked simply, in which Mutt just stood up, giving him the ‘okay’ gesture, before disappearing, leaving behind a single wisp of purple smoke of where he originally was.

“ALRIGHT, THAT SETTLES IT THEN!! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I WILL BE GOING BACK TO MY DOMAIN. DO NOT BOTHER ME UNLESS IT IS  _ IMPORTANT _ !!” Edge said before walking away, his brother following right behind him wordlessly.

After Edge had left, each of the skeletons left the room. Blue waved goodbye as Sretch seemed to keep an eye socket on me. Blackberry seemed to leave the room with the annoyance that his brother had left him there, last but not least was Sans and Papyrus.

“GOODBYE GHOSTY, IF YOU ARE NOT BUSY LATER, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME PREPARE DINNER FOR THE OTHERS?!” He innocently, looking hopeful that I would accept his offer. I found it difficult to say no, so of course, like a good ghost, I said yes.

“OH HOW FUN!! I WILL START DINNER AT 5 PM SHARP!!” Papyrus then strode out of the room, seeming proud of himself for his accomplishment. Huh, these really are some weird skeletons. 

Sans was the last one in the room, the lights in his sockets gone as he stared me down as I was now just barely floating above the floor, Sans only being a yard away from me.

“listen, kid,” he paused, taking a step towards me, “you can mess with everyone else, but if you hurt my brother,” another step, “i won’t hesitate to give you a  **bad time** .” 

Silence.

I took my own ‘step’ towards him, a playful yet innocent smile on my face as I towered the skeleton by floating up a bit higher, now looking down at him. 

“You don’t scare me, Sans. You may be walking corpse, but you aren’t dead. Which means you aren’t invincible. I on the other hand,” I paused, leaning down slightly, my face falling slightly just to be right above his, Sans’ eye lights now returning as he stared me down, “I’m untouchable.” 

His skull was now coated in a faint blue, not saying a word as he just stared at me blankly, a sweat bead falling off his skull before disappearing without another word. 

“Don’t bite more than you can chew Sans. It will never turn out in my favor. Though…” I now stood amidst no one in this empty room, looking towards the blank TV screen as I did earlier, glaring down my reflection. “...I don’t have much of a say in that.”

I fought the urge to shatter the screen as I left the room without another word. 

The fight was long from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SF! Papyrus - Mutt  
> SF! Sans - Blackberry


	5. Don't Look so Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is already finding loopholes in these rules.  
> Blue is sad.  
> But not for long.

Chapter Four

_"Don't Look so Blue."_

* * *

One hour.

It had been only one hour since the so-called “meeting” and it was infuriating. I had wanted it to be over so quickly, just getting everything done with, not really paying attention to whatever dumbass rules the lazy skeleton had placed. I didn’t care.

I didn’t realize I would have cared. Six minutes passed by from the meeting and I attempted to go down into the basement by phasing through the ground, but I suddenly was pulled upward, my body covered in a blue glow. I remember thrashing around before seeing my captor. Sans. 

God of fuck.

These rules were ridiculous!! I was restricted to the third-best place in this hell-hole! The basement was the place in which I could make the power go out by a flick of a switch. Even the fourth floor was restricted for me, though I didn’t really mind that issue. I never really went up to the fourth floor, it was separated into two different rooms entirely, also it gave me the creeps. I don’t know what it was, but something about the whole thing made me want to vomit and leave the room immediately if I found myself in it somehow. It was weird.

As a “punishment” for violating the rules, I was stuck for the next hour to hang out near Papyrus, who was currently unloading utensils, plates, and bowls into their designated spots in the drawers or cupboards. 

I had been sitting cross-legged, hovering above the kitchen counter, glaring holes into the wall directly in front of me as my face scrunched up slightly while doing so. I didn’t even realize that the loud skeleton had been speaking to me. 

“.../N. Y/N!!” I jumped slightly as I looked over at the skeleton, an apron now on him, a ladle in hand as there was now a pot full of boiling water on the stove. “HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION?? GOODNESS! GHOSTY I NEED YOU TO GO GET THE OTHERS, TELL SANS TO GET THE… OTHERS.” Ah, the “freaks” that lived on floor four. Honestly, the term seemed harshed to use on their family, but who am I to judge? 

“Don’t I have like, another few more minutes?” I asked, quirking up an eyebrow as the kind skeleton waved it off.

“NONSENSE. DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT, A FEW MINUTES WILL NOT MATTER IN THE LONG RUN OF THINGS. WHAT MY BROTHER DOESN’T KNOW WON’T HURT HIM.” Papyrus said, shooting me a wink, his eye socket closing for a second. 

A smile crossed its way upon my face, “Alright, what is it about though? Making lunch?” I asked, leaning to the left slightly.

“DINNER ACTUALLY!! WERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION EARLIER??” Not really. “I AM MAKING SPAGHETTI!!” Spaghetti? For real? It sounds like something that they would eat for the third or fourth night of being here.

“Alright,” I agreed, pushing myself off of the wall behind me as I did an open turn, spinning slowly, “I will be back soon, Pap.” I said, sending him a lazy ‘ok’ sign before phasing through the wall in a leisurely manner. 

I found myself in the hallway, turning myself right-side-up, my knees bent lazily under the lengthy poncho that hid them away. I began to float my way up towards the top of the first floor, my head popping up into the second floor. 

I looked around, I had found my way into the hallway that I had once thrashed before the skeleton’s even entered this building. Everything had been cleaned, once ripped paints were now hanged perfectly on the walls. The flipped tables had been turned upright, even having a nice decorative plant on them, the closer I looked at the plant, it shined in the light. An artificial plant. Fake, no wonder. The once dusty carpet was now vacuumed, being perfectly clean. 

The smell of cleaning chemicals filled the air, making me recoil slightly. The smell was way too strong for my likes. If I were alive, I bet I would have a killer headache from all of this. 

Rolling my eyes away from the thought, I could hear the muffled sounds of rock music come from behind one of the many doors. It was the same as every other door, the only difference being a small road sign that hanged on the front, painted over sloppily in black, along with bold red letters saying; “No.”

I brought myself close to the door, my transparent hand closed into a fist, about to knock. I paused. While I _could_ knock on the door politely, it dawned on me. When the hell did I ever care about being polite? News flash: I don’t.

I popped my head through the door, looking around to see a relaxed Red on his bed, they haven’t even been here for a day and his room was already a mess. It was impressive. 

Looking towards the skeleton once again, he had changed into a loose black tank top though he still had the same pants he had on earlier. His studded collar was now hanging on a hook next to the door as well. 

I grinned as I phased my whole body through the door, feeling the bass of his music flow through me. It was uncomfortable, sending a glare towards the blasting speakers responsible. I would throw them, but that would ruin my plan.

My eyes wandered to Red once again, having a tablet in his lap, focused on whatever he was doing. Floating up towards the ceiling a bit, I brought myself to look down at Red, seeing whatever he was looking up. Unknown to me, I began to float down until I was right next to the skeleton, zeroed onto his tablet. 

“I think you should go for the gold collar, got to spend a bit more money on it but it looks cool.” I mumbled, pointing it out to him. He nodded in approval.

“huh. eh, guess ya’ righ’. it is definitely a looker.” He said, chuckling in that deep voice of his, his eye sockets going half-lidded as if they were eyelids. “though, i think tha--” The skeleton stopped dead in his tracks.

His eye lights slowly moved over towards the side, looking at me as they shrunk slightly. Red quickly turned off his tablet, throwing it down and jumped to the other side of the bed. His skull had a coat of bright red covering it, one eye glowing as he stared me down like a startled cat.

  
  


“JESUS FUCKIN’ CHRIST!! THE HELL?!?!” I continued to stare him down, unamused as I gave him a lazy shrug. 

“ _Hell_ -o to you too.”

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM, POLTAGIES’?!”

“Poltergeist? I haven’t even disturbed you yet.”

“LIKE HELL YOU HAVEN’T!! OUT!!” I quickly feigned a pained expression, a hand over my non-existent heart. 

“Oh, woe is me, Red. Your words hurt me so.” I started on my theatrics, floating away from his bed, towards the desk that was covered to the brim with dirty laundry. “Besides, no one said I _couldn’t_ be in here.” Red’s jaw began to open and close, but no words were able to form.

“I SAID YA COULDN’T YA TRANSPAREN’ ASSHOLE!” 

“So? You guys only restricted me on the top floor and the basement. Never said anything about personal space.”

“DID THA’ REALLY NEED TO BE SAID?! IT’S COMMON KNOWLEDGE!!”

“Oh, it is?” A look of innocence spread through my face, fluttering my long lashes at him. “I’m so sorry,” -- “no ya’ ain’t.” -- “I’m just a harmless little ghost. I don’t know any better. Besides, I was telling you that dinner is gonna be ready soon.”

The skeleton just rubbed his temples, his red eye bags seeming more prominent now. “fuckin’ fine! jus’ get out!” A pillow was thrown at me, going through me with a ‘swoosh’ before it hit the wall behind me.

  
“Fine fine, mind telling Black and Mutt? Unless you want me to stay a bit longer~” But before I could even continue on the teasing, the skeleton was already gone, a smirk making its way onto my face. Giving myself the nod of approval, I flew back through the wall, finding myself in the next bedroom that I knew all too well.

“Heya Edgy.”

“FUCK.” He said simply, lifting his weight before letting his arm go limp. “AND IT IS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! ALSO, WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GET INTO MY ROOM ONCE AGAIN?! THERE IS NO WAY YOU GOT PAST MY LOCKS- YOU’RE A FUCKING GHOST DAMMIT!! HOW CAN A MAKE A GHOST TRAP?! DO A VACUUM YOU?! I WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO KEEP YOU OUT OF MY ROOM SOMEHOW YOU WENCH.”

“Aw, I missed you too Edgy.”

“UGH, SO THIS IS WHY MY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER WAS YELLING, SHOULD’VE KNOWN.” With a roll of his eye lights, he rested the weight back into his designated spot. I looked around the room a bit more, it was neat of course, but it was perfect, the opposite of his brother. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?! IF IT IS NOTHING THEN LEAVE.”

Huh, he was being more reasonable today. “Dinner.” His sockets began to squint. 

“Who Is Making It?” Woah, that was the lowest he has ever spoken.

“Pap--”

“NO.” What? “I’M NOT EATING THAT GARBAGE THAT HE CALLS SPAGHETTI!!” He crossed his skeletal arms, glaring me down.

“Uh, what do you want then?”

“PASTA.”

…

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“YOUR PUNY MIND COULD NOT COMPREHEND THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN IT.” 

“Uh-huh, sure. Anyways, while you think of a difference that doesn’t exist, I was just letting you know. Love you Edgy~” He gaged. 

“YUCK.” He really could be childish, it was cute. Not really. It was annoying usually. 

“Anyways, I got more victims to visit, see ya later hot stuff.” I said with a wink, which he promptly ignored as he picked up a random book and began reading it, it was a book on the history of different kinds of beans.

I made my way out of the room, now in the middle of the hallway. I had two edgy skeletons down, two more to go. Making my way towards the two rooms last rooms, knowing exactly whose was whose. Might as well hit up Stretch first, Blue would be the easiest. 

Doing the cha-cha slide, I made my way into his room, not even announcing my presence vocally. God damn, Stretch’s room was just as bad as Red’s. Clothes were littered everywhere in the bedroom, the skeleton nowhere in sight. At least, that’s what I thought.

“do you not know how to knock, kid?” I jumped slightly at the voice coming from behind me as I turned just to see the occupant of the room roll a sucker in between his teeth. “i already know what you came in for, and i’m going to have to pass. i would rather not get a stomach ache. thanks for the thought though.” He pointed a boney finger at me, his eye socket bathed in an orange light before he flung me through the wall to his brother’s room, though it must have been on accident because right before I went through the wall, he seemed to forget that I couldn’t _stop_ because of something as simple as a wall by the look on his face. 

It makes my life easier though. I stopped myself short as I didn’t even realize that I was about to fly through Blue’s room as well, stopping myself just in time, though that was also because I heard a scream.

“AHHH!” Blue? Ah, shit must have startled the poor guy. I turned to him to apologize until I went still. Blue was covered in a thick blanket, covered in stars as tears threatened to fall. He was shaking like a leaf, did I really scare him?

“Uh, Blue? You okay there?” I asked, hesitantly taking a ‘step’ closer to him before he tightened his grip on the blanket that he was cocooned in.

“N-NEVER BETTER!! MWEH HEH Heh..” His voice began to falter as his bright blue eye lights fell to the ground.

…

“Wanna talk about--”

“I WANT TO GO HOME.” He let out a hiccup, “YOU DON’T LIKE US. I CAN TELL. YOU WANT US TO LEAVE. I WANT TO GO HOME SO YOU DON’T HATE US ANY MORE THAN YOU DO NOW.” He was shaking really bad. ~~_You made it worse_ . ~~

I glanced around the room, searching for an answer in the depths of my mind. “... Hey, wanna see something cool?” The hiccuping stopped momentarily. “It might make you feel better.” When I finally looked back at the crying skeleton, his eye lights had been staring me down before he gave me a hesitant nod. 

Emotions were never really my thing to deal with as I gestured my head for him to follow as I went through his door, waiting for Blue to follow. He did of course but at a slower pace.

Dinner would be done by the time we made it to our destination. With a ‘tch’, I went to the nearest footstool in the hallway, resting against the wall under some of the tables. 

I dragged it closer to me, looking towards a confused Blue as I slapped the seat. Moving at a turtle’s pace, Blue finally made it to the footstool, sitting down, looking up at me with that same confusion. 

A small smirk danced its way up to my face, point upward slightly as the stool levitated. Small stars appeared in his eyes.

“WHA-- HOW?! YOU’RE A GHOST, NOT A MONSTER! HOW DO YOU HAVE MAGIC?!” He asked, looking a lot happier as I made my way down the stairs to the second floor, the stool following behind with an excited Blue sitting on it.

“It’s not really magic, I mean it is, but I’m just levitating it. I can only do a few objects at a time and I can’t do it to living beings.” I paused, “But that’s a story for another day.” 

He seemed to fight against the urge to ask more questions as he watched in silence where we could be going. His answer was answered by the opening of two doors. In front of him was the beautiful garden he had seen with his brother earlier while they explored the place. To Blue though, that didn’t seem what she was going to show him.

My eyes were locked on to the tree as I walked around the perimeter of the garden, making my way to one of the walls in particular. The wall next to it was a different type of wood than the rest of the walls, but the difference was subtle. 

Looking around to make sure there were no witnesses, I kicked one side of the wall and it spun similar to a rotating door. A gasp coming from behind me, I took that as a sign to step in, stopping the door so it wouldn’t hit him before letting him inside, shutting the door behind them.

The room was dark, no sound could be heard except for the flick of a switch and light flooded the room. The stool was lowered down and I didn’t even have to look at him to know that he had hopped off of the stool, looking at the room with awe as he didn't make a noise.

“WOWIE!! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! IT IS SO... SO… COOL AND BEAUTIFUL!!” He said, throwing the blanket off of him as he danced around the room, looking at everything there was to offer. 

The room was about the size of a walk-in closet, the floor was carpeted and the walls were painted a nice shade of cream. A single bed laid against the wall, the covers perfectly set on the bed. A small worn bean bag was right in front of the bed. A small bookshelf was found on the wall, filled with books that I had already read. Above him was the real kicker though. The imagery of humans and monsters that had been told throughout history. It was visually pleasing to the eye as every image had its own story. 

“HOW-- HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE??” He asked, landing onto the bean bag as I shrugged.

“Dunno. Was kinda flying around and bam, found this place.” I said, gesturing to the room. “So, yeah, welcome to my room.”

He paused, “THIS IS YOUR ROOM?” I nodded. “IT’S REALLY COOL, BUT IT IS A BIT SMALL. WHY DON’T YOU STAY IN ONE OF THE OTHER ROOMS?”

“Eh, I don’t really need a room. I have been attached to this room for a while, it’s not like I can sleep anyways. Besides… no one knows it exists. Well, at least, no one _used_ to know.”

“WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THIS?”

Why did I show him this? That was a good question. I didn’t have a good answer.

“You said that I hated you. I don’t. Actually, you are the most tolerable out of everyone here. Sure, I don’t like strangers in my home but, I don’t hate you. Never think that okay?” What answered me was something that startled me the most.

A hug, or at least an attempt at one. Blue looked embarrassed as his arms passed through my absent body. “OH. UH. RIGHT, YOU ARE A GHOST! MWEH HEH HEH…” I looked at him in disbelief. Had he actually tried to hug me?

If he had been rambling since then, I didn’t hear. I was zeroed in on the stuttering skeleton as I took in everything it had in me to materialize my whole body. 

It was a simple task to materialize a finger or my feet to stand, but for me to do my whole body… it was something that I never really tried to experiment with. 

I swiftly gathered Blue up in my arms, hearing a startled yelp come from him. “Just ask first okay?” I said simply as I spun him slightly before setting him down, noticing him not letting go of me.

“HOW--”

“I can only do it sometimes, don’t get too used to it.” Feeling suddenly exhausted, I felt myself go back into my original state. 

Looking back at Blue, he nodded as I brought myself to his height, feeling fatigued. “Blue, can you promise me something?”

He nodded, determination in those starry eye lights of his. 

“You must never tell anyone where this room is. It means a lot to me.” I could feel Blue’s uncertainty from a mile away before he replied.

“I WON’T LET YOU DOWN LADY Y/N! I WON’T TELL ANOTHER SOUL AS LONG AS I LIVE!!” He said, giving me a mini salute. A soft smile found its way onto my face as I mumbled a thank you. “DOES THIS MEAN… WE ARE FRIENDS?” I froze.

Friends? With you? ~~_He must be out of his mind, he is lying._ ~~

After a few seconds of silence, I let out a sigh, “Okay. Don’t think you are going to get too much special treatment though.” I teased him before adding, “Dinner will probably be ready soon, you better go join the others.”

“WHAT ABOUT YOU?” Right as he asked the question, the answer dawned on him. “OH! RIGHT! NEVERMIND! YOU DON’T MIND IF I VISIT YOU IN HERE SOMETIMES RIGHT?” I shrugged in response. 

“As long as no one sees you, then you can visit whenever.” The answer seemed to satisfy him before he dashed out the door, leaving with haste right after he bid me goodbye. 

Watching the skeleton leave, a yawn left my mouth as I floated above the neat bed, the stray stool now sitting against the wall. My eyelids felt heavy as I slowly began to drift off to sleep, something I couldn’t achieve for years.

***

  
  


_“It’s so beautiful.” A man said behind me, taking a hold of my hand as he stood a foot or so above me, gazing at the tree, purple petals falling off gracefully around the trunk of the tree that I recognized, yet at the same time, I didn’t._

_“I know, the wisteria is blooming nicely this year.” I replied, my grip tightening onto his as I glanced up at him with a smile. He was staring me down lovingly, letting out a snicker as he brought his free hand up to my face, his thumb rubbing under my swollen eye._

_“Heh, I was talking about you… Y/n,” He began, wiping away a stray tear that I had not known was even falling._

“You are beautiful.” _The world around me turned white, fuzzy, everything seeming to disappear right in front of me, the dream was ending._

~~_Dreams don’t last forever._ ~~

***

Both of the parties couldn’t seem to notice the presence of a pair of sockets watching the two from afar as they entered the room and watching the skeleton leave. The stranger stayed a few seconds longer before disappearing as if they were never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be interested (later on in the story) that a few other skeletons showed up?  
> I have some in mind, but I want to know what you guys think.


	6. The Third Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n wakes up in the Garden  
> Someone did an uh oh  
> Y/n isn't too happy.

Chapter Five

_ "The Third Floor." _

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping could be heard from outside, bees were buzzing and it was a beautiful day outside. The flowers were thriving as they took in the sunlight. 

I stirred in my sleep, attempting to block out the noise, as pleasant as it was, to go back to sleep.

…

Wait. What? I quickly sat up with a start, looking around the garden where I now resided. How, how did I manage to get into the garden?! And… how did I fall asleep? 

It was a miracle. Ever since I have been stuck here, sleep seemed like a faraway dream, one that I would never reach. But now… I looked around at my surroundings, just hovering an inch or so above the grass, watching ants march their way back to the nest. 

A smile danced it’s way up my face, the world seemed a bit more colorful, full of life. I was distracted by the nature around me that I didn’t even think about anything else.

“GHOSTY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Now that snapped me out of it. I quickly dropped the smile, looking towards Papyrus, who was standing at one of the doorways that were closer to the kitchen. 

I gave him a shrug, “Mhm, dunno. Kinda just ended up here.” I paused before looking at him up and down. He had an apron secured tightly around his body armor and a chef’s hat, both articles of clothing stained in red. “Uh…” A small cough left me, “What happened to your uh…” I gestured to his clothing.

He seemed confused for a second before looking down, “OH!! I SEEM TO ALWAYS MAKE A MESS WHEN MAKING SPAGHETTI. SORRY ABOUT THAT, DON’T WORRY THOUGH! THE KITCHEN IS FINE!” He said with a bright grin on his face that shouldn’t be legal. 

I just gave him a nod of understanding, “So, are you making breakfast?” He gave me a proud nod in return, “What are you making?” 

“SPAGHETTI!”

…

“Isn’t that more of a dinner food?”

“YOU CAN HAVE SPAGHETTI ANYTIME! IT WORKS FOR ALL MEALS!”

I stared at him blankly, attempting to find some hint of sarcasm-- hell I was  _ wishing _ he was pulling my leg. He stared at me back, still as happy and innocent that he was before. He wasn’t kidding. 

“Uh, Pap? Maybe you should, like, uhh..” Think dammit. “..expand your mind?” Elaborate dumbass! “Like, try other recipes, ya know? Experiment.” Nice save. 

Papyrus seemed to be thinking about this deeply before nodding into consideration, “ALRIGHT THEN GHOSTY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI WAFFLES EVER!” Eh, close enough. I shot him a thumbs-up as he began to march right out the door, leaving me alone.

I stared at the empty doorway before my train of thought returned. 

How did I even get outside? Yes, I have accidentally wandered off when I spaced out, finding myself in the kitchen trying to make food or rubbing under my eye gently as if it was injured, in which it never was. 

I dragged a hand down my face before making my way back towards my room, my eyes scanning the area around me to make sure no one saw me as I phased through the door.

Maybe if I retraced my steps then I cou-- 

I froze, staring at what was in front of me. My white pupils contracted, my non-existent blood ran cold. The world around me froze. I felt as if everything else had disappeared that wasn’t in my line of sight.

It was cold, so cold. I looked around the room I once called mine, seeing the bookshelves that used to reside on the wall, was now laying on the ground. Some of the books were ripped as they were sprawled around the room. The small bed was flipped onto its side. Everything that had been perfect before, gone. 

I slowly lifted my head up to look at the ceiling, my eyes locked onto the gash that went over one of the human’s faces. 

Hot. 

My blood ran hot, it was boiling almost. Who did this? Who had the _nerve_ to do this? This is MY HOM-- Blue. My hands gripped the fabric of my long sleeves before I phased out of the room.

Red.

All I saw was red, I knew it was tunnel vision but I didn’t care as I made my way quickly to the second floor, not even bothering to knock on the door that belonged to Blue as I flew in without a second thought.

He was there. He was sitting innocently on the floor, doing a morning workout of sorts, counting to himself as he did his crunches.

It took the skeleton a second to notice my presence, “OH! HELLO LADY Y/N, YOU KNOW, YOU SHOULD KNOCK MWEH HEH HEH! BUT IT IS OKAY THIS TI… Y/N?” I don’t know when I did, but I was now towering over Blue. My eyes boring into his eye sockets, I could feel that I began to lose myself but I didn't care. 

“Y/N, ARE YOU OKAY?” When did he stand up? His hand ghosted over my cheek, his gloved hand imitating the way he would cup my cheek. “Y/N!” Why was he yelling? Stop yelling.

~~_ Just Shut up. _ ~~

I quickly snapped myself out of whatever funk I was in as I looked at Blue, who looked… worried? I mumbled a sorry, my mind was fuzzy as I stared down Blue. I slowly began to regain my thoughts, remembering why I came up here, not even bothering to ask what I had done to get him to yell, though, he was always loud. I didn't even notice some of the items that rested on the shelves were now found on the floor after I regained my train of thought. 

A forced grin came up to replace my frown, “Blue, darling, I want you to answer me honestly.” He gave me a definite nod, “Did you, or did you not, tell anyone of my room?”

Blue looked taken back and confused as he looked at me, “W-WHAT?? I GAVE YOU MY WORD THAT I WOULDN’T TELL ANYONE!! NO ONE KNOWS!!” A blue sweat bead fell off his skull, his blue eye lights locked with my eyes. I stared him down like a hawk watching a mouse scramble. 

He backed up slightly, looking at me in an emotion that was familiar to me.  _ Fear _ .

~~_ He is lying, he told someone. They know. He tricked you. You can’t trust anyone. They will always backstab you. You are a fool _ ~~ ~~.~~ I shook away the thought, holding the side of my head as my face scrunched up in frustration. 

A knock could be heard at the door of Blue’s room, the tall figure of Stretch entering, another sucker in his mouth as he looked exhausted to the bone.

“i can kinda hear you from my room, did something happen?” He asked, looking me down as his eye sockets went lidded, slouched over as usual. 

“None of your business,” I grumbled, making eye contact with Blue who gave me a hard stare. I turned back to reply to the skeleton, “Someone messed with something that’s mine.” I answered simply.

Stretch nodded thoughtfully, “hmm, yeah, i think i know who might have done it. check with the boys on floor three, they might know a thing or two--” I didn’t even think twice before finding myself on the third floor, not bothering to hear the rest of the conversation.

I knew that I wasn’t in the right headspace, not even batting an eye to the painted portraits framed in gold that hung on the wall as I dashed through the hallway, but I didn’t care. I couldn’t afford to care. 

Finally, I could actually hear two voices, they were farther down the hall. If I had to guess, they were in their own lounging area. I made my way there, taking a couple shortcuts through the walls, not sparing a glance to the armory that they had in one of the rooms. 

The voices ceased once I made my presence known in the room they were in. Mutt, the tall one, was on the couch, in the midst of flipping his brother off. Black, the annoying and shorter one, was attempting to stand over him as he hurled insults at his brother. 

“WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE HERE, PET?!” Almost the exact reaction I had gotten out of Red and Edge, huh, interesting. Though I didn’t really make note of it at the time.

“good to see ya, boo.” Mutt winked at me, a dog treat still in his jaw from the last time I had encountered him. 

“I don’t need permission to be in my own house, and I don’t think you have permission to be in my personal space either.” I quipped back, not noticing the confused look that washed over Mutt’s skull as his brother answered confidently.

“MWAH HA HA HA!! SO YOU HAVE NOTICED PET?! WELL, IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, I WILL OBLIGE!!” Mutt seemed to be trying to talk some sense into his brother, but it was already too late as the world around me turned black and white. 

Everything in the room has dissolved into nothingness, only leaving behind a black void. Black stood in front of me, holding a sharpened bone that I had not noticed before. Was he holding that the whole time? 

A menu screen appeared in front of me, showing four actions that I could perform.

*FIGHT *ACT *ITEM *MERCY

I had to assume that the same thing had to have happened to Black as well, was this how monsters fought in the underground? 

*FIGHT *{ACT} *ITEM *MERCY

↳ *COMPLIMENT *{CHECK} *POSSESS

~~S̶͘͜a̵̖͑̆͆͑̈́͛̋̓͌͛̾̚͠n̷͕͎̹̺͚̣̳͔͍̊̂ͅš̵̡̮̪͂͘~~ Blackberry

\- DF: 800 - HP: 1,680/1,680

\- ATK: 680 - LV: 5

Blackberry must have done the same thing I did, but his reaction was much different than mine. Once I checked the stats for Black, I was a bit confused, not really knowing what any of these numbers even meant. 

Black on the other hand, just stared at the information in front of him before looking back up at me with a look of uncertainty. He glanced off in a direction in which I couldn’t tell where, but with a growl, he ended the encounter. 

Once I blinked, color flooded back into the world as Black had begun to whisper to his brother, though he was the one doing most of the talking while Mutt just nodded along. 

“Black, I just need you to tell me why you wrecked my room.” I said, attempting my best to sound reasonable as I remembered the gash across the human’s face on my ceiling.

Black paused in whatever he was saying to his brother and turned to look at me, “WHY IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN WOULD I GO INTO YOUR ROOM? I DON’T NEED YOU TO ASSUME I DID THINGS AS LOW AS THAT. IF I WANTED TO RUIN YOUR LIFE, I WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING MUCH MORE IMPACTFUL!” He said, puffing out his chest, his shit-eating grin back. 

“What? But Stretch said that--” I began before I was interrupted by Mutt, who had appeared right in front of my eyes, making me look up at the skeleton.

“sweets,” he began, “we aren’t allowed to leave this floor unless we are summoned.” I stared up at him, trying to find any holes in what he was saying. It made sense to some degree. I hadn’t seen them other than the meeting that we had that was short-lived. Did they have their own kitchen up here? They probably did. 

“Then why would he even think to…” My words trailed off as my mind began to catch up. Stretch. If the pair of skeletons had said anything else, I wasn’t paying attention as I phased through the floor below me, finding myself in the second floor’s bathroom. 

I made my way out of the bathroom, going down the hall to Stretch’s room, about to phase through the door, but then I would probably be thrown out again. I decided to do the second-best thing. 

“String bean, mind letting me in?” I asked in my most polite voice before the door opened slowly. The skeleton rubbed his eye socket as he eyed me down, staying silent.

“Welp, you were right. You knew it!” I said a smile on my face. The skeleton seemed unphased with what I had stated. “How did you know?” The question slipped off my lips as I felt my eyes narrow at the nonchalant skeleton. 

He answered me a shrug, “you probably messed with something that is precious to them or something like that.” His grin grew a little bit bigger as he bent down a bit more, close to my ear. “that may have been a warning to not do it again.”

As the skeleton drew himself back up, he looked more relaxed before closing the door softly on me. He and I both knew the truth. My mind ran through the things I had done that could’ve pissed him off before hearing a certain someone’s voice behind me. 

“HEYA LADY Y/N!! DO YOU THINK WE COULD HANG OUT TODAY?? I KNOW THAT I WAS A BIT OF A BABY BONES YESTERDAY, SO I WANT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!! IM FEELING A LOT BETTER!” Blue was practically beaming behind me as I turned around to look at Blue. Ah. Of course. 

I smile made its way up my face, Blue really was a bit too innocent for this world, “Don’t worry about it Blue,” I waved it off before picking up where I left off, “Of course we can hang out, wanna look around the house a bit more to see if we can dig up any more secrets? My room is gonna be off-limits for a hot minute.”

The skeleton didn’t even question me as he nodded in pure excitement. If Stretch really thought that I would stay away from Blue, then he was wrong. Blue was one of the closest things I have had to a friend in this hell hole. Blue is his own person, he can make his own decisions. He doesn’t need his brother to loom over every choice he makes. 

  
Shaking my head away from the thoughts, Blue began rambling about some topic that I didn’t understand at all but seeing his excitement on the subject made me feel happy. 

I may be in a war between skeletons, I just don’t want certain people to be caught in the range of fire because they don’t need to be in this war. 

Looks like I have gained a new enemy and a new purpose. To win against Sans and Stretch, and to protect the Blue and Paps from the onslaught of bones. I may have lost the battle, but it isn’t the end. I just have to wait.

Things are getting a bit more interesting.

* * *

Blackberry’s POV

THIS FOOLISH PEST REALLY BELIEVED THAT SHE COULD BEAT ME?! MWAH HAHA!! WE WOULD SEE HOW THIS WOULD GO. A FIGHT IS JUST WHAT I NEEDED, PAPYRUS HAD BEEN GETTING ON MY NERVES LATELY SO IT WOULD BE NICE TO BLOW OFF SOME STEAM ON THE UNWELCOMED GUEST.

I QUICKLY ENTERED INTO BATTLE WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT WITH THE GHOST, LETTING THEM GO FIRST BEFORE I CONTINUED ON MY MERRY WAY TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THEM.

*FIGHT *{ACT} *ITEM * ~~MERCY~~

↳ *TAUNT *{CHECK} *INSULT

  
  


Y/N 

\- DF: ??? - HP: 0/0

\- ATK: 1 - LV: 3

  
  
  


*  **No one is there.**

… 

WHAT IN THE QUEEN’S NAME WERE THESE STATS? I TURNED TO PAPYRUS, KNOWING EXACTLY WHERE HE WAS, MOTIONING HIM TO LOOK AT HER STATS AS WELL EVEN THOUGH HE WASN’T APART OF THE ENCOUNTER, I KNEW HE HAD THE ABILITY TO CHECK THE GHOST’S STATS. 

WHEN HE DID HE DIDN’T SEEM PHASED AS HE JUST SHRUGGED. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT SOMETHING THAT HAD 0 HP?? HOW WERE THEY NOT DUSTED?! MY EYE LIGHTS TURNED TO THE SOUL THAT BELONGED TO THE GHOST, WHAT I SAW WAS SOMETHING THAT I HAD SEEN BEFORE, BUT WITH A TWIST.

THE SOUL WAS PURPLE; PERSEVERANCE. NOT THAT SURPRISING DUE TO THE FACT THAT SHE HASN’T PASSED ON OR HAS GIVEN UP ENTIRELY. A CRACK RESTED RIGHT THROUGH THE MIDDLE OF THE SOUL IN A ZIG-ZAGGED FORM, BUT THE SOUL DID NOT COME APART, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SPLIT IN TWO. 

I PAUSED, ENDING THE ENCOUNTER. THIS GHOST WAS FAR TOO STRANGE TO LET DIE SO QUICKLY, BESIDES, IT WOULD BE ENTERTAINING TO WATCH THEM FIGHT THE OTHER, WEAKER, ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF ME.

* * *

No One’s POV

* **No one is there**

  
  


....

  
  


**but I am here, right?**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Rival Obtained: STRETCH :DD
> 
> Things that seem confusing in this chapter will be cleared up later on, you just need to be patient ;))


	7. I Guess You're Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is having a bit of trouble with Stretch.  
> Red is a real one.

Chapter Six

_ “I Guess You’re Not So Bad.” _

* * *

Ever since the incident two days ago, things have certainly been… challenging with Blue and Stretch. 

* * *

I was making my way through the halls of the first floor before the some had come up to greet me. A soft hum left me before hearing the patter of footsteps come closer. I stopped in place to look behind me, just to see Blue, wearing a headband, leg warmers, a loose tank top, and… puffer shorts? That was a first. 

“Heya Blue, whatcha doing?” I asked, watching the skeleton jog in place as it noticed my presence. 

“OH!! LADY Y/N! I- UH. I AM GOING TO DO MY WORK OUT!!” He said with a big grin on his face. 

“So, do you want to hang out afterward--” A gloved hand came up to stop me in my tracks. 

“SORRY!! BUT I CANT. I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING WITH STRETCH!!”  _ Stretch _ . Of course. “HE NEVER REALLY ASKS TO DO STUFF LIKE THIS, SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!!” 

I gave him a forced nod, “Yeah, that’s fine, you should hang out with your brother.” I waved it off as if it was nothing, but I knew that Stretch had done this on purpose. You can’t fight against someone’s family member and expect to win at no cost. It was too risky. I would have to try a different approach. 

“What about tomorrow? Got any plans then?” 

“SORRY Y/N, I AM GOING TO BE GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH MY BROTHER!! A MOVIE MARATHON! IF HE DIDN’T ALREADY BUY THE TICKETS THEN WE WOULD INVITE YOU… BUT THEY ARE SOLD OUT NOW” Blue had a look of gloom on his skeletal face, “MAYBE WHEN I HAVE FREE TIME, WE CAN HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT WITH EVERYONE!!” 

You had to be kidding, how far did Stretch have this whole thing planned out? The look on my face must have said everything because Blue suddenly was now looking up at me with regret. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it kid.” Blue’s face fell at the nickname I had given him, staring at me before he crossed his arms, mumbling something I couldn’t decipher. “Blue?”

“IM 26.” 

…

h u h .

“IS IT REALLY THAT SURPRISING?” Yes. Yes, it is. “STRETCH IS MY YOUNGER BROTHER.” 

That part wasn’t as surprising to me, Stretch was acting very clingy towards Blue, even though it didn’t come across that way. Though he acted more like an older brother to Blue, seeming to watch his every move to make sure he was okay.

“Alright, I will let you do your thing then. Uh, see ya later Blue.” I gave him a wave goodbye, going past the skeleton as my mind still attempted to process the information that this ball of energy was twenty-six. 

* * *

So that’s how I got here, two days later, in front of Stretch’s door, trying to have a friendly talk to Stretch. I would knock on his door, he would open it, and just shut the door on me. 

I attempted to go through the door, straight to his room, but he would use his magic and literally throw me out of the room while Blue was out of the house. 

I may or may have not been a little bit… out of hand at the moment either.

“Stretch!! If you don’t let me into this FUCKING ROOM, I WILL LITERALLY STEAL ALL THAT FUCKING HONEY YOU KEEP IN THE FRIDGE-- YEAH I HAVE SEEN IT!!-- AND I WILL REPLACE EVERY FUCKING BOTTLE WITH SHOE CLEANER MOTHER FUCKER!! THAT’S RIGHT, SHOE- **FUCKING** -CLEANER!!” 

Was I making an unnecessary scene? Yes. Did I care? Not really. 

“OH MY GOD, SHU’ THE  **FUCK** UP!!” Huh, didn’t realize I had an audience. I turned away from Stretch’s door to look towards Red, who was now in a loose red robe, a mug in hand as he looked as if he was on the brink of breaking it. 

“Oh, hey Red,” -- “don’ ‘ _ hey  _ ’ me.” -- “Uh, I’m in the middle of something here.” Red gave me the most ‘i’m done with your shit look’ I have ever seen.

“bitch, you have been having a contes’ with this fuckin’ door for the past three hours,” Oh. “and ashtray left his room a while ago.”  _ Oh _ . 

“Right, of course, I knew that.” God, I was yelling at a door for three hours? How did I manage to do that? 

“so, ya wanna explain what he did to get you all riled up? ya kinda made a bit of a mess.” Red gestured to the hallway. Everything that had been on the walls originally was now on the floor, some items even broken.

“Oh, sorry about that.” I mumbled, scratching the side of my cheek out of embarra-- WOAH. HA. No. I was not embarrassed. That would be dumb. I did it all on purpose, obviously.

“Anyways, it’s really none of your business.” I said simply with a shrug of my shoulders, not wanting to continue the conversation any further.

“fine, don’t tell me.” Was he trying to use reverse psychology on me? Pfft, he must be a real numbskull if he thinks that will work. 

…

“... and that is why I was yelling at Stretch’s door.” I was now leaning back against a pile of dirty laundry on the ground of Red’s room, my arms crossed as I retold my side of the story to Red, even opening up about my room. 

Red, on the other hand, was sitting on his bed, drinking whatever was in his mug as he listened to my ramblings, giving me a little nod every so often. 

“uh-huh. damn, i knew that ashtray was a prick, but not  _ that _ much of one.” 

“Right?? I thought he was going to be the most laidback one out of all of you, but he is so protective over Blue that he won’t let me go near him!”

“hm, stubborn. protective ova what is theirs. reminds me of someone.” Red shot a pointed crimson eye light at me, a brow-bone raised up. I don’t know how long I sat there in silence before getting the gist of what he was saying.

“Hey, I am not as bad as him! He is like, a spoiled little kid! I am more like a… uh, a protector!!” I attempted to rest my case, watching Red slowly sip his drink in amusement. “Red, come on, really?” 

“yes. dumbass.” I let out the loudest gasp I could ever manage, holding a hand to my chest, my master theatrics coming in clutch once again.

“Red, my love, how could you say such hurtful words to me? You know how madly in love I am with you, from your skull to your… uh… toes?” -- “phalanges.” -- “that’s what I meant.”

The room was filled with an awkward silence before a snort of laughter emerged from the skeleton, his mug put down on his bedside, shaking his head in his hands. “you are so fuckin’ weird doll, ya know that?”

The skeleton continued to laugh as I continued to stare at him down as if he was speaking Chinese right to my face and expected me to understand instantly. What? I only got a ‘you’re weird?’ Seriously? I would’ve expected something a little… more. Something meaner, but that sounded more like a  _ tease _ .

“doll? speechless now?” I quickly snapped out of whatever daze I was in as I stared at the skeleton, who was no completely focused on me. A small, genuine, smile made its way onto my face as I leaned forward a bit, my legs crossed under the cloth of my sweater dress.

“Heh, I guess so.” The skeleton’s cheekbones turned a light shade of Red, his eye light’s rolling before they zeroed on something above my head.

“quick question doll, does ya hair usually do that floaty shit?” The question caught me off guard as I turned my head towards the closest mirror in his room, which was dusty and cracked, but it worked just fine. The hair on my head had indeed been floating as it had a couple of days ago. It was like a flame almost, licks of my hair parted away and disappeared into the air in a slow fashion. 

There was one more thing that caught my attention, the light blush that covered my cheeks and the smile on my face. Usually, every time I looked in the mirror, all I saw was a hollow bitch looking back at me, but now… I looked more human, emotionally wise of course.

_ Y ~~ou are beautiful.~~ _

I blinked myself out of the illusion, looking back at myself, while I still looked the same as I did a few seconds ago, I couldn’t stand looking at myself any longer before turning away from it to look at Red. 

“Nope, not usually. I guess you got a front-row seat of it.” I quipped the joke at him, the smile on my face slowly pulling down into my neutral expression. The skeleton seemed to watch the process before mumbling curses to himself.

“c’mere.” He gestured me over, not even looking at me now as he grabbed his tablet out of the drawer of his bedside. As I made my way over, I caught a glimpse of what was in his mug, mustard. I don’t see the appeal, but that made sense why there was so much of it in the fridge. Most of the skeletons probably had a condiment addiction of some sort.

I floated right above the bed, looking over Red’s shoulder as I could smell the aroma mustard and copper. The smell would be unpleasant to most, but it seemed to fit Red. Shifting my eyes towards the tablet, he showed the website he was on previously when I had bothered him about collars. 

“so, are ya stuck wearing that thing forever?” The question caught me off guard, not understanding what he was talking about at first before I pieced it together. I just replied with a shrug, not knowing how else to respond. 

“Not sure, haven’t tried putting anything else on, though normal clothes kinda go through me.”

“uh-huh. could we just, kill the clothes?”

Silence. 

“PFFT-- BAH HAHA!! OHHH MY GOD!!” We were both now bursting out in laughter, our eyes and eye sockets watering as we realized how dumb we both were, our one brain cell malfunctioning. 

“h- how-- how the fuck does that even work? we burn the fucker or somethin’?” His grin grew even wider as he attempted to slap my back, though it went right through me. Another awkward silence pursued before a barrel of laughter came out of us, harder than the first. 

“Fuh-- PFFT-- Fucking dumbass!” I don’t remember the last time I had laughed so hard, genuinely happy. Sure, Blue and Papyrus were pure joy, but Red was a whole nother breed. Red could handle curses, bitching, and could tell you anything without sugar-coating it as I have witnessed.

“We have to make a funeral for whatever we sac-- pfft, heh-- sacrifice to the gods.” 

“man... i like how you are thinking.” He nodded, holding back his own snickers before standing up, motioning his skull towards the door. “let’s go.” The skeleton said simply, using his magic to grab an old beanie, stained, with a small skull on it out from the pile of clothing. 

Excited to see where this would go, I followed the skeleton out of the room before he blinked out of existence. I stopped, looking around to figure out where the skeleton could have gone. 

I quickly made my way throughout the house, finding anywhere that there would be a fireplace, finding the skeleton in the main living room, that grin still on his face. “took ya long enough doll.”

“Red, quick question, where is everyone else anyway?” The skeleton explained that the ‘peppy’ skeletons had gone out to the gym, the others doing who the fuck knows. He began to start the gas-lighted fireplace, watching the flames grow. 

“Should we say our prayers?” I asked, the skeleton rolling his eye lights at my comment before mumbling a half-assed prayer and throwing the beanie into the fire. Both of us watched the beanie turn into ash, silence falling on both of us.

“I’m surprised, you know… that you aren’t sick of me.” The skeleton glanced over at me, a mixture of emotions on his face. 

“eh, honestly, you are the most entertaining and strange fucker i have met. like, you act as if you are high and mighty, the next you are a moody teenager, then you are dumbass.” He explained, not taking note of my surprised expression.

He didn’t even bat an eye light at me as I reached towards the fire, wondering if the experiment had worked. I reached around to touch something, anything other than the artificial wood, and I did. I quickly pulled my hand back, a clean beanie now draped over the palm of my hand. 

“Holy”

“shit.” 

I quickly put the beanie on my head, a look of pure excitement on my face as I looked towards Red. “Red! You are a genius!!” I praised, letting myself materialize as I did with Blue before wrapping my arms around the stocky skeleton.

I could hear his stuttering as I buried my head into the fur of his hoodie, never in my afterlife have I felt so happy. Sure, it was just a beanie, but it meant so much to me… but I didn’t know why.

“Thank you, I guess you aren’t as bad as I thought you were.” The statement seemed to get him back into the right mindset, moving away from me, his skull painted in red. 

“i--! don’t get chummy with me!” It was a sight to see, watching the skeleton become a blushing mess over a silly compliment. 

“Yeah yeah, right, don’t want to ruin your image.” I waved him off before knocking on his skull softly. “See ya later Cherry.” Shooting him a playful wink, I phased through the nearest wall to leave the skeleton alone, all of my thoughts about Stretch disappeared, only focused on my newest gift. 

* * *

Red’s POV

“fuckin-- shit.” i curled up on myself, shortcutting to my room before flinging myself onto the bed, not even bothering to push the messy clothes off of it. i pulled the hood over my head, trying to hide from the damn world for a second.

stupid ghost.

stupid beanie.

stupid third fucking rule.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the club Red, glad to have ya.   
> I wonder how the others will react to their new friendship.   
> Oh, and don't think that this is the only fluff you will get, there is more in store.   
> =)


	8. The Best of Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n needs to blow off some steam.  
> Edge has a solution.

Chapter Seven

"The Best of Enemies"

* * *

Over the past few days, everything just seemed right when hanging out with Red. In the mornings I would go to his room, the beanie he had gifted me always on top of my head, and I would just wait. Was it creepy? Not really. I would occupy myself with cleaning up his room a bit without having to even touch it. When he woke up, he never really noticed it as he would just flip me off, telling me to go away. I never did though. I would wait till he got up and we would just hang out, quipping jokes at each other, or just finding something at the peak of lazy to do. With the few trees that rested around the house on the lawn, he had set up a hammock a while back that I didn’t even know was there. 

Nighttime was the time that the fun would end, he would retreat to his room around 9 pm, only coming out sometimes to go to the kitchen. Other than that though, I was utterly _alone_ bored. So here I was, sitting at the kitchen counter, wondering if Red would come back for his favorite condiment. I didn’t even notice the pattering of footsteps until they stopped right next to me. 

“Y/N? WHY ARE YOU UP?” I turned my head towards the skeleton responsible. It was Blue, dressed in matching pajamas that were a light blue. It was cute. I shrugged at his question as my legs dangled off of the counter, going back and forth, even clipping into the cabinets under me. “WELL, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WERE DOING ANYTHING TOMORROW, YOU’VE… Been A Bit Busy With… Uh..” 

“Red? Yeah, hanging out with him is cool.” Blue’s expression faltered slightly at what I had said. “Not as cool as you though.” I grinned at the shorter skeleton, seeing his face grow into a faint shade of blue. 

“R-RIGHT! SO, DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT TOMORROW MORNING??” He looked so excited when saying that, it was difficult to even _think_ of the word no. I stared at the skeleton, looking away as I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Actually Blue, I was going to hang out with Red tomorrow, we have to make some new clothes.” The explanation was simple enough, but the look that he had given me was one full of betrayal. “How about the day after tomorrow?! I should be fr--” 

“Y/N, DO YOU NOT LIKE HANGING OUT WITH ME ANYMORE?” His voice was as loud as ever, my ears adjusting to the constant vocal range, but it seemed weak. My lips pressed against each other in a thin line, not knowing how to respond. I can’t just say, ‘Sorry Blue, your brother is having a fight with me over you, he doesn’t trust me and wants me to stay away from you or something! Haha!’ 

“I do Blue, I just don’t want to bother you all the time.” The little lie made my soul die a little inside, watching his skeletal features shriveled slightly, his blue eye lights turning away from me, his hands balling up against his pajamas. 

“Right, Of Course.” I watched as his shoulders tightened, trying to curl up on himself slightly before turning away. “Goodnight Y/n.” Blue whispered the goodnight in a bittersweet tone as he walked away. Damn it, I really fucked up. I wanted to stop him, but I didn’t. ~~_I abandoned him._ ~~

I bit the inside of my cheek, not able to feel any pain from it anyway. My hands reaching up towards the beanie, pulling it over my face slightly in shame, letting out a soft groan before laying down completely on the counter, my eyes staring holes into the window that showed the outside covered in darkness. Staying in my position, I watched time pass, focused on the counter I was laying on so I wouldn’t fall through, the sky darkening before the sun showed its face once again, but it wasn’t high enough to awaken the people in the culdesac. The birds didn’t even begin to sing its song but I still could hear the shuffling of slippers head down the stairs. I raised my eyes towards the entrance to the kitchen, seeing a tall figure enter the kitchen before jumping slightly upon making eye contact with me.

Edge was holding a wine glass, stained with a transparent crimson, empty. His silk scarlet robe was resting perfectly over his clavicles. His eye sockets seemed shrunken as he glared at me accusingly. 

“FUCKING HELL.” His voice was groggy and hoarse, his free skeletal hand massaging his temples. The reaction made me roll my eyes, expecting it from him of course. “WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE? YOU HAVE BEEN LUSTING OVER MY POOR EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER AND NOW ARE COMING AFTER ME?? TCH. IF YOU ARE TRYING TO WIN ME OVER THEN YOU ARE DOING A POOR JOB OF IT.” While his voice was thunderous, it was too early for him to begin screaming. The accusation made me let out a snicker. 

“Lusting? Really? Red and I have just been hanging out, he’s a pretty cool guy so don’t be so mean to him.” His eye sockets narrowed at me.

“YOUR WICKED CHARMS WILL NOT FOOL ME, WENCH.” Edge hissed out the statement with confidence before shutting his jaw with a satisfying ‘click’, his pointed teeth fitting perfectly, it was very satisfying. 

“I’m glad that your ego is big enough to take my teasing as flirting, Edgy.” I quipped back at the skeleton, the corners of my mouth falling slightly. I averted my eyes away from the tired skeleton, staring back out through the window. 

Silence filled the room, allowing me to zone out, the sound of a bar stool being pulled out against the tile of the kitchen floor breaking it. 

“WHAT? NO WITTY COMEBACK THIS TIME?” The question caught me a bit off guard, looking towards Edge, who seemed to just to be glaring at me in confusion, his red eye lights brightening up the room a bit. He was like a personal nightlight, the thought of Edge just sitting next to an outlet, forcing his eye sockets to constantly stay open made me let out a chuckle. Was he worried about me? Pfft, as if. 

“I guess not, guess you could _see right through me_.” I shot him a wink and a single finger gun only to be greeted with a thud, which was just Edge hitting the island followed by an overly dramatic groan. 

“I SHOULDN’T HAVE ASKED.” His red eye lights bored right through my skull and if looks could kill, I surely would have been reincarnated and then killed again.

“Edgy, no need to be so _marrow_ minded.” Shooting another pun at the tall skeleton was enough for him to stand up from the barstool, looking as if he needed to strangle something to suppress his rage. I continued to watch in amusement as he glared at me, looking away, and then repeating the cycle. He finally began to calm down as he hid his face into his skeletal hands, letting out a long sigh, mumbling many ‘I HATE YOU’s. 

“AT LEAST YOU’RE BACK TO NORMAL, SADLY, BUT NOW WE CAN HAVE A PROPER FIGHT!” The look I mustered up was what probably threw him off, slack-jawed and confused. “WHAT?” His tone made the question sound absolutely innocent.

“Edgy, my love,” I could hear him verbally recoil in disgust, which only fueled me, “You do realize that you are challenging a dead person, right?” The skeleton just stared at me as if I was a small child explaining to the teacher that there are indeed twenty-six letters in the alphabet. 

“YES?? YOU’RE POINT IS?” Oh, this oblivious ~~sweetheart~~ _dumbass._

“Edgy, how do you expect to fight something that you can’t _physically_ fight?” I was now sitting up fully, reminding myself of the counter that was under me. It would be a blatant lie to say I wasn’t interested to hear Edge’s reasoning. 

“WELL, I HAD A LITTLE TALK WITH THE BRAT-” 

“Which ‘brat’?” 

“BLACKBERRY. APPARENTLY HE HAD SAID SOMETHING ABOUT YOU TWO GOING INTO AN ENCOUNTER AND YOUR STATS WERE, STRANGE.” Wow, that was a nice word to describe me. “YOUR DEFENSE WAS UNCLEAR, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO HEALTH, AND YET, YOU HAVE AN ATTACK OF ONE AND THE L.O.V.E. OF THREE.” 

“Love?” It must have been a monster term. 

“LEVEL OF VIOLENCE.” He explained, his arms crossed, seeming to get annoyed now. Ah. It was a monster thing-- wait. 

“Is a L.O.V.E. of three bad or something?” 

“HAH. YOU WISH. I, ON THE OTHER HAND, AM AT SEVEN. BUT THE ONLY THING THAT IS STRANGE ABOUT YOUR SITUATION IS THAT YOUR ATTACK USUALLY INCREASES WITH YOUR L.O.V.E. SO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF.” Ew. “NOT ACTUALLY WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF, IMBECILE.” Oh, thank the nonexistent gods. 

“So, what are you getting out of fighting me exactly?” The skeleton seemed ready to charge with his answer, getting close to the counter I was stationed on as he put a hand on the counter, towering over me with his height. 

“TO PROVE THAT NOT EVEN THE DEAD CAN DEFEAT ME.” His eye lights seemed to grow brighter with every word he said, his grin growing wider. I returned his gaze with a blank stare before I could feel the corners of my mouth tilt up into a smirk. I could feel DETERMINATION flow through my veins and the need to blow off some steam become more prominent. 

“ **_You’re on_ **.”

* * *

I must have waited an hour at the backyard, surrounded by a tall and polished wooden fence as I stood on the grass, rubbing the back of my neck as the sun rose a bit higher. Gods, how long did it take one skeleton to prepare for a fight? That question was answered as Edge gracefully waltzed through the sliding glass doors, stepping down the porch stairs in his heels, his usual battle gear now on him, the robe abandoned somewhere. 

“Took you long enough.” I grumbled, rolling up my ridiculously long sleeves up to my elbows so I could actually see my hands. 

“IT TAKES TIME TO LOOK AS EFFORTLESS AS ME! YOU WILL LEARN THAT SOON ENOUGH, WENCH!” The cruel nickname was one that I had gotten used to, not even rolling my eyes at it anymore. 

“Uh-huh. Are you just stalling right now?” I teased, taking a small step towards him. “Are you afra--” A spiked crimson bone appeared from under me as I quickly sidestepped, only to be met with the broad chest of Edge. 

“I Would Say That You Are The One Who is _Afraid_.” Oh… I pissed him off. I looked up at the skeleton who was now glaring at me with a lot more… meaning, and not the good kind. Must’ve hit a nerve. 

Another spiked bone appeared in his gloved hand as he swung at me, resulting in me dancing around the bone that was already stuck in the ground from earlier. All I could do was dodge his attacks, even though they wouldn’t hurt me… _right?_

The skeleton summoned more bones each time I moved in the slightest, one striking me in the arm, but I felt no pain, my arm just gliding through it seamlessly, but something in me yelled at me to keep dodging. 

And so I did. 

I kept on dodging, not even attempting to fight the skeleton while he didn’t even break a sweat. I had to admit, it was impressive and he even had some cool moves hidden up his sleeves. Glancing around the backyard, it was a real mess now, not even focusing on the skeleton fighting me anymore. 

That might have broken him slightly as he let out a battle cry, swinging directly at my chest, but it just went through me. “Edge, just give up, this obviously isn’t working-”

“ **Shut Up**.” His voice was so low, so dangerous. I stared at the skeleton, was he really trying to hurt me in some way? To beat me, to the point where he would swing at me endlessly? 

“FIGHT ME!! OR, ARE YOU JUST A SCARED LITTLE GIRL?” He snarled at me, practically baiting at me to at least hit him. 

He stood right in front of me, holding my hands in is forever tightening grip, his friends behind him as they just watched us play our little game of _playful_ wrestling. My face was a little bruised and beaten up, while he was untouched, as it should always be, a grin on his face. I quickly pushed him down onto the carpeted floor, my face flushed and I stuck my tongue out at him, a laugh coming out of both of us.

“ _Who’s the little girl now?_ ” 

The skeleton was now surrounded by his own bones, pointed directly at his chest while I just watched from afar, a smug look on my face, boring holes into his skull as he began to sweat nervously, and then… laughter?

“NYAH HAH HA! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE A WORTHY OPPONENT! YOU JUST NEEDED A LITTLE PUSH!” Said skeleton snapped his fingers, watching as his weapons disappeared into thin air, which snapped me out of whatever funk I was in. 

“Right, yeah. Dude, I’m tired. I’m just gonna, I don’t know, chill somewhere. Have fun with whatever you usually do. We can pick this up later” I quickly gave him and okay-sign before making my way through the building, not noticing the puzzled yet relieved expression that fell upon Edge’s face, the eye sockets full of mistrust staring at her from the second floor as they watched them practically almost dust Edge and the single red eye light from the fourth floor that thoroughly enjoyed the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Would you guys be interested in a Tumblr dedicated to this by any chance? If so, the things that you would find on it would most likely be;  
> \- Updates on when chapters would be put out  
> \- You could ask me questions about the story in which I would happily answer, or anything else!  
> \- Art, since I do enjoy my fair share of art, which would mostly be some scenes/interactions from the story


	9. A Not-So-Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n hangs out with the innocent skeletons for a while.  
> Some things get a bit spooky and confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * IMPORTANT (kinda?) *  
> I have made an official tumblr dedicated to this story, having updates and art on there to share, and so much more! You can ask questions about the story and I will gladly answer to the best of my abilities. So check it out [here!](https://lac0nicade.tumblr.com/)

Chapter Eight

_ "A Not-So-Horror Movie" _

* * *

Over the course of a few days, everything has been, for a lack of a better word, boring. My usual morning routine that consisted of waking up Red up had been abruptly stopped. The morning I had checked up on him, everything in his room was messily perfect, untouched except for the minimal changes I had made while cleaning. The only thing missing in the room was the owner himself. I had spent the first day searching around the house for the skeleton, even asking Edge if he had seen his brother. The only answer I got out of him was an ‘I DON’T CARE WHAT THAT FOOL DOES. NOW, I MUST PREPARE FOR OUR REMATCH SOON!’

Upon further inspection, Sans and even Stretch were gone from where they originally were as well. The possibility of them being in the basement was high, yet I couldn’t feel the presence of anyone down there. Thinking about it then, I never did feel any sort of presence down there in the slightest, even watching one of the skeletons make their way down to the basement. Strange. 

The thought then clicked in my brain fully, Stretch wasn’t with his brother. I felt almost overwhelmed as I beelined to Blue’s bedroom through the walls and the floor till I made it to my destination, a grin placed happily on my face, not even bothering to knock on the door. “Hey Blue-!!” 

“LADY Y/N?” -- “GHOSTY!! IS THAT A NEW HAT?” 

I stopped in place, seeing Papyrus and Blue both sitting on Blue’s bed in front of a… junior jumble? They were both still in their pajamas, matching of course. My grin fell into a small smile as I grew closer to the pair of skeletons. Papyrus was looking at me with a cheerful grin, patting a spot on the bed beside him while Blue, on the other hand, had mixed emotions of confusion and something else that I couldn’t place. 

Simply shrugging it off my mind, I accepted Papyrus’ request and floated next to him, my legs crisscrossed as I watched the two play-- I mean, plan. It was nice to see the two of them get along so well, though it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise since they seemed to have _ (the exact) _ very similar personalities. This must have been what Blue occupied himself with as I was… busy, the thought brought a sour taste to my mouth but I quickly washed it away with the sweetness of the two balls of energy in their matching pajamas. 

They were a treat to be around but something was always missing as if I wasn’t clued in on something important. Every time they heard a sound from downstairs, they always seemed a little on edge with anxiety, but then they would just smile at each other reassuringly with a giggle in the mix while I just watched. I would just sit there, watching the two go back and forth as if I was a real ghost, a spectator. 

“GHOSTY?” Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up towards the tall skeleton who was, once again, preparing spaghetti. Dozing off was always my specialty but damn, it was definitely getting worse. Providing the tall skeleton a hum, he answered back.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD MAKE? SPAGHETTI OR TACOS?” 

“TACO’S OBVIOUSLY!” Blue resorted, already taking out soggy taco shells out of the oven-- wait. How did he manage to pull that off? He must have recognized that I was staring and quickly puffed out his chest. “NO NEED TO LOOK SO STUNNED LADY Y/N, I KNOW THAT I AM A MASTER CHIEF.” The nonexistent breeze went through the kitchen, his blue bandana wrapped around his neck flying in the air. 

“BLUE, MY FRIEND, WHILE I WON’T DENY THAT YOU ARE INDEED A BLACK BELT ON THE KITCHEN SCENE, SO AM I!” Papyrus confidentially answered with the literal box of spaghetti in the pot of boiling water. Sometimes I genuinely worry about their health. 

Rubbing the back of my neck, I looked away from the two disastrous yet lovable skeletons, ignoring the smoke coming from the fridge and the cheese wheel on the ceiling. I got situated on the island, watching the two go back and forth of what they should make while ignoring everything else around them.

“Y/N!!” -- “GHOSTY!!”

The two skeletons were now staring at me, begging for an answer, gifting me the power of being the middle man. I stared between the two, forgetting where I was for a second as I zoned out. 

“Spaghetti tacos.” Silence hung in the air after my answer as both skeletons seemed to give me a bewildered look, followed by understanding as they looked at each other. Not needing a verbal response, they broke away to their stations and began to bring them together. The way they got along was refreshing to say the least, even if it was bonding over something strange.

Once the clock hit eight at night, the two were worn out. Both of them had sent out their spaghetti tacos to the rest of the house going into the basement to confirm my suspicions until they headed back to Blue’s room for the night, waving me goodbye.

“GOODNIGHT GHOSTY, I WOULD ASK FOR YOU TO JOIN US FOR OUR SLEEPOVER BUT…” Papyrus seemed a little nervous as he looked away from me and towards Blue’s door, not knowing how to sugarcoat his words even more to the point where I would get a cavity, I waved him off. 

“Don’t worry about it Paps, good night. See you guys tomorrow.” The repeated words left my lips as I had said for the past couple of nights before I was left alone once again. 

Damn, how long could those skeletons stay in that basement? It must be important. The thought made a mischevious smirk appear on my face as I looked down onto the floor, the ceiling of the basement. Tempted to phase through and break one of their stupid rules, but I paused.

_ Thunk _

Looking down at the ground, my eyebrows furrowed slightly as I looked away, bringing my attention towards the ceiling instead. Passing through the floors as the once far away thunks became more persistent. It’s when I stopped on the third floor that I realized that the sound was from the attic. Looking from the splitting stairwell, I glanced over the third floor, there were plenty of empty rooms… so would there be someone up there? 

Weighing my options mentally, I came to realize that the fourth floor was off-limits. A chill ran up my spine as I watched the halls like a hawk to make sure no one would see my go up there, I would rather not be thrown through the floors without me knowing and being babysat. Frowning at the thought, in bitter spite, I looked between the two staircases, both leading to different places.

_ Thunk _

I was never one to be confident with whatever answer I came up with, but when I heard the sound, I knew it came from the left. My eyes stayed on the right staircase, not noticing the mass amount of dust that had collected on it even though the two brothers that lived on this floor seemed to be neat freaks, well, at least one of them was. 

An uncomfortable feeling went through my nerves looking at where the staircase would lead as I quickly made my way up the left staircase, my eyes attracted to the other until it was completely out of sight.

Looking around the fourth floor, it was interesting. The layout was different than the others as it was much more open with only a few spare walls and doors leading to rooms. The top of the staircase gave me a perfect view of the living room if you could even call it that. There was a singular worn-out couch, claw marks found on the arms of it. An old television sat in front of it from afar, a stained coffee table separating the two unevenly, only leaving a foot of space from the table to the couch while the tv had a yard or so. 

Making my way past it, I laid eyes on the kitchen and dining room, both combined into one. While it was clearly dated, it seemed to be in pristine condition, unlike the living room. If I had looked a bit more, I would have found that the fridge was jam-packed with food. My eyes, paranoid, looked around to find the occupants of the floor. Biting my bottom lip, the sound reappeared. 

_ Thunk _

My head whipped around to the left of me, noticing a door cracked open. Nothing suspicious about that at all, nope. My bravado getting the best of me, I went towards the door, going past the few framed photos that hung on the wall next to me. 

Peaking my head, literally through the door, all I was greeted with was darkness. Straining my eyes to look past my restricted vision, I entered the room. It was difficult to tell what was even the room since I couldn’t feel around, but a window definitely helped out, even if it was late at night. 

Bringing myself towards the window, I could feel myself phase through a couple of things before making it over. Peaking out of the dusty window, I had almost a perfect view of the backyard where I beat Edge’s bony ass. The memory made me chuckle, deafening the soft footsteps that came from the other side of the room.

Thunk

I froze in place, the sound now coming directly from behind me, only turning my head a little to face the person responsible. Being met with a glowing single dilated red eye light, the shine of the moon reflected on a reflective surface over his head (skull? I couldn’t see properly.) but before I could make my inspection more in-depth, a voice came from them.

“hey, kid,” They began, sounding similar to Sans except for the fact that it was scratcher and seemed to be unconfident with what they were saying. “don’t ya know,” The light of the moon began to flood the room, allowing me to see the skeleton properly as I found the reason for the sound. “how to greet a new pal?” An ax was raised high above his head, stained with blood and a gray power that didn’t seem to come off. His grin was one of a maniacs as he looked down at me, bloodthirsty, while I was staring bug-eyed at him. 

“BROTHER!!” Light flooded the room, including a stomp. Startled by the sudden noise, he swung the ax down on me, splitting right through the middle of me, hitting the floor as it cracked. He seemed surprised that he even did it as if he was never intending to do so. Surprised, we both made eye contact, his grip firm on the ax. 

He nervously turned his skull towards his brother, allowing me to see the massive hole in his hollow head. I sucked in an unneeded breath at the sight of it, directing my eyes away from it. 

“BROTHER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE…” Turning my attention towards the louder skeleton, he was definitely something else. He looked almost the exact same as Papyrus, the only fact being that he seemed to be half a foot taller, his teeth crooked but were slowly being straightened with braces. “IS THAT A HUMAN?” 

Silence filled the room as the ax-wielding skeleton looked towards me once again. 

“a-boos-olutely not.” The corners of my mouth twitched upwards, enjoying the joke while it annoyed me at the same time, bringing up an unwelcome memory. 

“NYEH! IT IS TOO LATE TO BE DOING PUNS RIGHT NOW!! ARE, ARE YOU OKAY?” Looking towards the taller skeleton, I slowly phased through the ax before standing up before him, allowing myself to hover a bit higher so he wouldn’t have to crane his neck down. 

“I’m fine, thanks uh…” -- “OH! MY NAME IS TRAP. IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!” -- “Trap? Well, it is nice to meet you too.” A small smile appeared on my face, doing a curtsy towards him. Trap’s cheekbones turned into a light reddish-orange, his grin widening. 

“OH! THIS ONE IS CUTE! CAN WE KEEP HER S-- AXE?” Axe? Fitting. Turning to look towards the shorter skeleton, he was still just staring at me in awe, the same position before he grabbed something in his pocket. Lifting a small book out, he turned the pages quickly, no longer paying attention to us as he mumbled a couple of words under his breath. 

“AXE.” 

“huh? oh, right, sorry bro.” He quickly put the book back in its place before pointing a phalange at me, “you’re the one who beat the tall edgy one right?” The reappearance of the memory made me chuckle once again, directing my eyes towards the window, putting two and two together in my head as to how he knew about it in the first place. 

“Guilty as charged.” I raised my hands up, doing jazz hands, which only made Trap seem to only want to hold me even more, his arms attempting to hold me towards him, which didn’t work.

“anyways, that ax-ually was an awful introduction, eh?” Glancing over at the ax that was still in the ground, not even bothering to get it out of the stuck position it was in. “like my bro said, the name is axe. no need to wear it out.” closing his empty eye socket as a wink, his brother whined.

“I SAID NO AWFUL PUNS AFTER SEVEN THIRTY!!” Looking back at the taller skeleton, he seemed almost embarrassed by speaking out. “AN-- ANYWAYS!! THE GREAT AND AMAZING TRAP MUST NOW RETURN TO HIS ROOM TO GET HIS NEEDED HOURS OF SLEEP!! GOODNIGHT-- ER…” Realizing that I hadn’t introduced myself, I quickly did, so he picked up where he left off. “Y/N! HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT!! YOU TOO BROTHER, I DON’T NEED YOU SLEEPING IN SO LATE!!” With that, the skeleton was gone, only leaving me and Axe. 

“so, vanilla really allowed someone to come up here to visit us?” The way he worded it was similar to the brothers on floor three, the only exception was that I could freely go see them, not so much up here.

“Not exactly, though I didn’t really see why I couldn’t, given my situation.” Gesturing to my transparent form, the skeleton nodded, eyeing me. Lifting a skeletal hand to my face, attempting to poke my forehead, it went right through, amusing him to some level. 

“yeah, he is way too strict. i would know.” Chuckling to himself at the inside joke, I just stared at him blankly, but he didn’t back down. “hey, for future reference, don’t let anyone see you come up here. they would tell the queen ant and all hell would break loose.” The visual representation left a smile on my face, shaking my head slightly. 

“and uh, sorry about the, trying to kill ya thing. it’s a force of habit.” The skeleton seemed sheepish at admitting it as I just casually shrugged it off.

“It’s fine, don’t sweat it. Not like I can die again anyway. You can always take another swing at it.” Opening my arms out, the blue hoodie-wearing skeleton’s (was that sans’?) face fell a little out of shock before letting out a hoarse cackle, his skull painted in a slate gray.

“stars, ya really are something else huh? you definitely are a keeper, no wonder they didn’t want you coming up here.” Some malice was hidden under his humorous overtones, his permanent grin seeming to widen a little bit more, just leaving me in a state of confusion, though by the look he gave me, he probably picked up on that. “don’t listen to me, i’m just a broken monster rambling.” The self-criticism didn’t sit well with me as the monster now seemed embarrassed. 

Crossing my arms, I gave him a hard glare, “I will be the judge of that.” I was then met with silence, watching his skull change into a more saturated blue rather than gray, his hand lifting up, coated in magic. 

“looks like ya gotta save that for another time starlight, gotta get some rest, swing by some other time.” Shooting me a wink, my body was covered in a magical glow before I was preparing to be thrown through the floor, which happened, but it was much more gentle, landing me perfectly on the second-floor hallway.

Bringing my head up towards the ceiling, a grin appeared on my face. One rule is broken, now I just gotta break the next one. But not now, for now, this is my little secret. A mischevious glint in my eye, I made my way down to the first floor, heading to my once-secret room. Heading inside, I was caught by surprise seeing a sleeping Blue in my bed, my room fixed to its original state. I don’t think I even realized the amount of effort he put in to make it look exactly the same as before, lifting my head up to the tapestry, it was almost a perfect replica. The human’s face was now glued together, the childish resourcefulness driving a giggle out of me. My eyes found Blue’s sleeping form, how long had he been working on this? When did he even start? Sure I haven’t been here for a while but… best not to think about it too hard. 

Setting myself at the end of my bed, I watched as the exhausted skeleton dreamt. I would bring him up to his room so he could hang out with Papyrus, but he probably also had a part to play in this somehow. So, with a reluctant shrug, I just leaned back against the wall, watching them dream. 

These skeletons had strange rules, keeping some locked away like animals yet they were like a family to each other. I guess I could play nice for once, though I don’t think I could keep that up forever. Closing my eyes, I hummed a song for the sleeping skeleton, a lullaby that no one could hear. Right?

* * *

Standing outside the secret door, leaning against the wall, a trail of smake left the skeleton’s jaw, his cigarette on the verge of falling, his skull swaying side to side to the lullaby before disappearing to his room so the siren could no longer call him in. 

He couldn’t allow himself to be drawn in just to drown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> The a-boos-uletly pun is the first one Sans uses when he "meets" Y/n, along with Axe's!


	10. The Skeletons in Our Closets PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Edge have a rematch.  
> Papyrus hosts a game show.

Chapter Nine

_"The Skeletons in Our Closets PT. 1"_

* * *

Jumping to the side, I glared at the tall edgy skeleton who wielded a bone as he was now closing in on me, his sharpened bone now dug into the dirt after I dodged his attack. “Edge, how long do we have to keep on going for? I have to wake up Blue in like, a few minutes since he is gonna get up soon.” I had left the sleeping skeleton in my bed all night, he looked like he needed it.

“UGH, JUST FOCUS ALRIGHT?? WHEN ONE OF US IS DECLARED THE VICTOR, THEN YOU CAN WAKE UP THAT BABY BONES!!” He practically screeched at me as I mocked him as he said the words in silence from his side. It had to at least be around four in the morning when the skeleton came to get me, finding me in my room as he now knew the location of it. He was being so loud and pushy that he would have woken Blue up, so I had no choice but to agree to this stupid rematch. It was around six now, we had only been fighting since a quarter-past four though as Edge decided the attire I was wearing was not “proper” enough for a battle. So in the end, I told him how I could gain new clothes, my beanie being enough proof for him luckily. He then continued to chuck a gray t-shirt into the fire along with crimson shorts, as I just assumed that they came from him and were actually clean. While the t-shirt was three sizes too big on my body, the shorts fit just fine surprisingly, the t-shirt covering them, my discarded sweater dress hanging out in my room, on the small desk in the corner of it. 

So here I was, the morning only beginning, dancing around the backyard with a skeleton following in pursuit. I did attempt to make it more of a fair fight though, not completely dodging his efforts the whole time and sometimes fought him head-on, literally materializing my head to headbutt the skeletons chest and watch him fall back before I turned back into my preferred state. 

The skeleton seemed impressed with my moves but constantly criticized them. “YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO FIGHT MORE WITH YOUR HANDS!! SURE YOU ARE A GHOST, BUT WHAT IF THERE IS A THREAT THAT CAN ACTUALLY HURT YOU?!” The stretched statement released a chuckle out of me as if that would ever have to happen, but for now, I would humor him. 

“Alright then, can I use one of your bones for now then?” I asked, my hand held out casually in front of me as I waited for his answer. With a confirmative gruff, he dropped a sharpened bone in my hand, about a foot long. I, of course, had to solidify my hand, which would drain me of energy in the long run, but I had to get used to it somehow so then I could do it effortlessly. Swinging the bone between my fingers, I watched it spin before resting in properly in my hands. 

“Ya sure about this?” I was met with an annoyed nod of his head, getting into a stance with his weapon of choice, also a bone, that was about three fourth’s his height. Looking at him, I copied him. Spreading my legs slightly and crouched a bit, trying to balance myself on the inch of nothingness below me, as I was still floating, bringing my arms up close to my chest, my “miniature spear” in one hand. Edge watched in silence before letting out a cackle. 

“NO, YOU FOOL, ALLOW ME TO FIX THAT AWFUL STANCE OF YOURS, WHO TAUGHT YOU TO FIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE?” Keeping the witty statement to myself, the skeleton drew near as he attempted to grab my arm, going through it, before retrying and grabbing my hand that held the spear. Bringing it out towards him slightly, he gestured me to lean back a bit more. His gloved lingered for a few seconds, his crimson eye lights boring into my eyes before he backed off, releasing me. “MUCH BETTER.”

Letting out a short-lived snort, the irony of your enemy helping you was killing me. It was cool of him though, it was like he cared. He probably didn’t, but it was still a positive thought to keep. 

“WIPE THAT IDIOTIC SMILE OFF YOUR FACE AND FOCUS!” Was I smiling? Quickly returning to my poker face, I stared at him dead on. His grin widened at that as he returned to his stance, his tattered scarf flowing with the wind. We both stayed still for a beat or two before he sprinted towards me, catching me off guard slightly before I dodged once again, jumping to the side by a hair. I quickly pushed most of my hair into my beanie so it wouldn’t get in the way, a couple of strands falling loose anyways. 

The skeleton found his footing and looked back at me, a different emotion behind his sockets, but I couldn’t place it as he ran at me again. This time I didn’t dodge, blocking his weapon with my own, which didn’t work too well as I began to get pushed back, a body versus a mass of air. Quickly realizing this, I released one hand from my weapon and grabbed onto his, getting a confused look before I quickly spun him away, using a bit of my own magic on the bone he wielded to put a bit of a kick in it. His heels dug into the dirt of the ground, getting a low whistle out of me, it always impressed me how he could fight in those death traps. 

He quickly recovered, standing up effortlessly as he stared me down, beelining for me once again. If seeing a tall-ass skeleton running at you doesn’t scare you then I don’t know what would, because I quickly pushed my fear aside and flew at him at about the same speed, both letting out a war cry. We had to be about a foot or less apart from each other before a voice caught our attention.

“GHOSTY, EDGE, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD BOTH COME INSIDE?! I HAVE A SURPRISE!” Edge and I were both stuck in place, looking ready to tear each others throats out, looking like statues as our eyes both found Papyrus, standing on the back porch with an apron on. Both of us looked at each other before our weapons disappeared into thin air, Edge standing up with a huff. 

“Good game then?” I attempted to conclude the battle as I finally saw that Edge had bags under his eye sockets, looking me up and down. He had a range of emotions hidden behind his eye sockets before crossing his arms. 

“WE WILL PICK UP ON THIS LATER THEN.” Without another glance in my direction, he leisurely walked off, practically strutting away. Rolling my eyes at his dramatics, I didn’t miss the fact that he wasn’t being a complete asshole so that was at least some sort of improvement. Grabbing the hair hidden beneath my beanie, I let it free, I floated towards Papyrus, who was the only one standing on the porch as Edge was already inside the house. Looking up at him, it confused me why he was up so early, even if he was an energetic skeleton.

“SO, DID YOU NOTICE ANYTHING DIFFERENT IN YOUR ROOM BY CHANCE?” Papyrus attempted to be smooth but it was clear that he was in on what Blue had done.

I rolled my eyes playfully, “I think I did, I might have to look again.” I teased, which was obvious to Papyrus as he let out a little ‘nyeh heh heh.’ in reply. “Hey, Paps, why are you even up this early anyway?” The query left him a little confused, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“UH, GHOSTY, YOU ARE AWARE IT IS AROUND NINE IN THE MORNING CORRECT?” I stared at the skeleton in disbelief. Nine? Seriously? Had I really lost track of the time that quickly? Could I just not tell time anymore or something? Shaking my head slightly, I smiled up at him, giving him a small apology before he shrugged it off, saying that it was perfectly fine. 

Making it inside the house, a road of mixed flower petals were on the ground, leading into the lounge room from what I could see. Giving Papyrus a confused look, he ushered me to follow it without saying a word. Not arguing with him, I followed it without another thought. The sound of classical music hitting my ears as I grew closer to the lounge, not knowing what to even expect at this point.

Oh boy. 

I stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of me, the circular couch pushed back a bit with most of the skeletons that occupied the house sitting on it, surprising me with the fact that even Trap was there. Farther in front of it was a curtain that was being held up by two makeshift pillars, as it seemed to be covering three people by their shadows. On the other side of the pillar, there was a singular dining chair, a notecard being placed upright with my name on it. 

“Uh, Paps, wanna explain this to me?” Turning back to Papyrus, I whispered profanities under my breath while chuckling at what I was met with. In the span of time I was in awe, he had done a quick-change into a tuxedo with a light-up red bowtie on. It was adorable and impressive how silently he had done it.

“WELL GHOSTY, I HAVE REALIZED THAT YOU HAVEN’T BEEN GETTING ALONG WITH CERTAIN OTHERS IN THE HOUSEHOLD AND WE CAN’T HAVE THAT HERE!! SO, I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO MAKE A NOT-DATING SHOW!” As Papyrus explained, I was thinking of the mental image of him setting this up, even getting everyone out here. “YOU ALSO HAVEN’T MET TWO OTHERS IN THE HOUSE SINCE THEY LIVE ON THE FOURTH FLOOR AND I GOT SANS’ PERMISSION TO BRING THEM DOWN HERE!” He seemed to so proud of himself while I just felt bad for the fact that he had to get permission to bring them down here. My eyes traveled over to Trap as he waved happily while I prayed that he wouldn’t let it slip that we had met before-- wait. If Trap was here, where was Axe?

Papyrus showed me over to the assigned dining chair as I took a seat, or at least tried to make it look like I was. My eyes scanned the “audience,” watching Sans try their best to look comfortable, yet he looked like he obviously didn’t want to be here, it made me smirk. Blue must have woken up a while ago due to Papyrus as he was wide awake and practically vibrating with excitement, I shot him a little wave before he waved back with a lot more energy. Next was Red and Mutt, sitting the farthest away from each other but seemed to radiate the same tired yet intrigued energy in the situation. Trap and Edge were actually sitting the closest together, seeming to make small talk, which filled my nonexistent heart with happiness. Due to that, it was easy to mark down who was behind the curtain. Stretch, Black, and Axe. This would be… interesting. 

Popping over from the side, Papyrus held a toy microphone in his hand, “MONSTERS AND MONSTERETTES, WELCOME TO THE NOT-DATING SHOW WITH ME, THE GREATEST HOST, PAPYRUS!!” Some of the skeletons scoffed at this but were quickly drowned out by a cheer-track found in almost every sitcom, which Sans thoroughly enjoyed. “IT IS NOW TIME TO INTRODUCE OUR MYSTERIOUS COMPETITORS! BACHELOR NUMBER ONE; KING, BACHELOR NUMBER TWO; SLEEP DEPRIVED, BACHELOR NUMBER THREE; NOT-AXE!” As he read off the names, it was obvious who was who, but it was still a cute touch. I wonder who came up with the names, probably themselves. 

“IT IS TIME TO START OFF WITH THE FIRST QUESTION!! KING, WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A FIRST DATE WITH OUR LOVELY GHOST?” I leaned back slightly in my chair, wondering how Black would answer the question.

He cleared his throat before answering, “FIRST, I WOULD GATHER UP ONLY THE FINEST OF CLOTHES FOR HER TO MAKE HER LOOK PRESENTABLE, NEXT, I WOULD SET UP A PICNIC UNDERNEATH A TREE BEFORE A MARIACHI BAND CAME OUT, FIREWORKS BEING SET OFF TO SPELL OUT MY NAME!” Before he got any further, Papyrus quickly cut him off.

“SLEEP DEPRIVED! THE SAME QUESTION GOES TO YOU AS WELL!” Raising an eyebrow, I was intrigued to see how he would answer, even Blue seemed to lean forward a bit. 

“uh, dinner? not really sure. i could just make something fancy and call it a day.” The half-assed answer seemed to most genuine and realistic one so far, but I really didn’t think he meant it towards me in the slightest.

“OH! HOW SWEET AND SIMPLE! NOT-AXE, YOU ALREADY KNOW THE PROTOCOL!” Papyrus said with a grin on his face, playing with the toy microphone in hand. 

A chuckle could be heard from behind the curtain, “we would lay down in the living room, cuddling while watching an awful late 80’s movie while we laugh at it, we would get more and more comfortable with each other until you fall asleep on me. you wake up in the morning and i’m making breakfast in the kitchen for you, your favorite, just to make you smile.” I was silent at the answer, feeling my chest tighten a little, speechless. That was… unexpected, everyone else must have felt the same.

“WHAT HEARTFELT ANSWER! YOU TRULY ARE A ROMANTIC IN EVERY SENSE OF THE WORD!” Papyrus cheered, his sockets turning to look towards me. “NOW, GHOSTY, OUT OF ALL THE ANSWERS, WHICH ONE PULLED YOU IN THE MOST?” I opened my mouth to speak before closing it again, my hands balling up against my shirt.

“Bachelor number three’s was my favorite, it sounds lovely.” I said politely, feeling myself shy away slightly so I couldn’t see some of the skeletons memorize that. 

“NOT-AXE, YOU HAVE WON HER HEART! BUT CAN THE OTHER TWO AS WELL?” Papyrus tried to sound as mysterious as possible, his jaw very close to his mic. “THIS IS FOR BACHELORS ONE AND TWO, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PART ABOUT GHOSTY?” 

Silence filled the room before a booming voice broke it, “I ADMIRE HER CONFIDENCE AND HOW SHE HANDLES HERSELF, NOT TAKING ANY SHIT.” I could feel a confident smirk appear on my face as he brought up my ego, waiting for the other’s response. 

…

But it never came.

“UH, BACHELOR NUMBER TWO? YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION.” Papyrus seemed a little nervous, a sweat bead falling down his skull, not wanting this to backfire.

“voice.” He simply said, seeming not to go further on the subject. 

“ALRIGHT THEN!! VERY LAST QUESTION! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU REGRET ABOUT YOUR INTERACTIONS WITH Y/N?” He is using my name instead of a nickname? I guess this is important in some way. All three answers were very different.

“YES, I SHOULD HAVE MET YOU SOONER SO THEY DIDN’T PLAGUE YOUR BRAIN.”

“no.”

“yeah, i should’ve been a bit more careful around ya, heh.”

Stretch’s simple ‘no’ made my chest clench, but not in the same way from earlier, but in frustration. The curtain slowly raised to show the three skeletons, Axe being the first one to walk out and stuck a skeletal hand out to me.

“heya starlight.” He whispered to me before winking, my hand hovering over his before I got up from the chair. 

“YUCK, BACK UP FREAK!” Black seemed disgusted in Axe’s actions, which brought a frown to my face, which made Black backpedal a bit. “I MEAN, CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE HER SOME ROOM? YOU JUST MET HER, KNOW SOME BOUNDARIES!” 

“what boundaries?” Axe now was attempting to wrap his arms around my forearms, bringing me closer to him, which I played along with. This made Black furious.

“THOSE BOUNDARIES!!” A chuckle erupted out of him before Axe let me go, giving me a once over, his grin still there. 

“liking the outfit, it’s cute on you starlight.” I was confused for a split second before remembering what I was wearing, putting a transparent hand in front of his face. 

“Oh shut it.” I said, my voice trailing off as I made eye contact with Stretch, who seemed… disheveled? Weird. He stared at me before going over to his brother instead. Rude. 

Papyrus tapped his jaw in deep thought before making a loud “NYEH,” catching everyone’s attention. “DON’T THINK YOU ARE ALL OFF THE HOOK YET, THERE IS STILL SO MUCH MORE TIME LEFT AND MANY THINGS LEFT UNRESOLVED!! FOR NOW, A SMALL INTERMISSION THOUGH! AT TWELVE, YOU WILL ALL MEET ME BACK HERE!! FOR NOW, DISPERSE!” 

We all looked at each other, some teleporting away before some just walked out of the room, Axe sending me a wink before heading over to his brother before leaving and now the only ones left were Papyrus and me. So, I took the opportunity to talk to him. “Hey, Paps, why are you doing this?” 

“HMM? I THOUGHT I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I WANT US ALL TO GET ALONG!” He looked at me as if I had asked him the world’s simplest question to a professor. 

“No, uh, how do I word this… whose benefit are you doing this for? Mine or yours?” The question seemed to catch him off guard as he blinked his eye sockets a couple of times as he tried to come up with an answer, his bowtie no longer glowing as it was earlier.

“I WILL BE HONEST. IT IS FOR MINE, I KNOW IT IS SELFISH, BUT THEY ARE ALL GOOD PEOPLE AND I WANT YOU TO SEE THAT INSIDE OF THEM, I WANT US ALL TO GET ALONG.” His grin began to fall, looking guilty. Biting the inside of my cheek, I attempted to console him, but he stopped me before I could even get a syllable out. “YOU DON’T NEED TO MAKE EXCUSES ON MY BEHALF, I KNOW IT IS SELFISH OF ME TO PUT THIS ONTO YOU, BUT I REALLY WANT US ALL TO BE FRIENDS! MY BROTHER AND STRETCH ARE JUST… TOUGH NUTS TO CRACK.”

“Paps, is Red avoiding me by any chance?” The thought had stuck like gum on the bottom of a school desk in my mind, noticing that we were once so close and yet we were drifting apart. Papyrus rubbed his cheekbone in response.

“WELL, RED IS A STRANGE ONE, NOT IN A BAD WAY! BUT YUH, THE SAME GOES FOR MUTT. THEY ARE JUST REALLY STRESSED RIGHT NOW AND BOTH GET BORED WITH THINGS THAT ARE ROUTINE FOR THEM-- NOT SAYING YOU ARE BORING AT ALL!! THEY JUST-- NYEH..” Papyrus seemed distressed with how to word it without hurting my feelings, it was sweet of him, but I was a big girl. 

“It’s okay Paps, don’t worry about it. I will see you around twelve then, see ya.” I waved him goodbye before wandering off, hanging my head a bit low. How was I supposed to keep this up? I’m way too out of the loop with social gatherings and hanging around other people in general. Shrugging my shoulders, I looked towards the lounge room, seeing Papyrus begin to disassemble his set. 

Oh well, what’s the worse that can happen?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was centered around Edge, Papyrus, Stretch, Black, and a hint of Axe. The next one will mainly be about everyone else, don't worry, they will get their share in the spotlight soon enough ;))


	11. The Skeletons in Our Closets PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Y/n have a talk.  
> More Fun and Games!  
> Also, uh, something else.

Chapter Ten

_"The Skeletons in Our Closets PT. 2"_

* * *

After checking on Papyrus for the fifth time in the lounge with him promptly waving me away so I wouldn’t spoil anything, I made my way through the empty halls, counting my steps in my head out of boredom, I suddenly came to a stop. What was even happening? Was I really playing with these skeletons and dealing with their bullshit? I chewed on the inside of my cheek, my eyebrows furrowing at the next thought. Why was I doing this? 

I couldn’t go more in-depth into the thought as footsteps were now growing closer in my direction. Quickly snapping my head up to see who it belonged to, but I was met with nothing. “Wha…” My voice trailed off with confusion laced in there, going forward to see if they had hidden anywhere. With my arms crossed, I gave up, giving up a sigh with it as well before a gloved hand went through my chest, going through the other side. 

“what does that even feel like?” The voice queried, seeming to wiggle his fingers inside the glove while I had the pleasure to watch. Turning my head around slightly to look behind me, the head of the household stood there, his eye lights already prepared to burn into my eyes while he stared at me dead on. 

“Hello to you too, Sans.” Sarcasm was blended into my voice seamlessly before I walked out of range from his hand, turning around to face him, his hand already down and back into his hoodie pocket as it usually was. “And to answer your question, like a breeze,” I said with my fingers pinched together, making a swooping motion away from each other, driving a single quiet chuckle out of the skeleton. “Also, do you even _know_ what personal space is?”

The skeleton shrugged in response, taking a step towards me in his usual pink slippers. “i would have to be a real numb _skull_ to not know, but i was just fulfilling my curiosity, that’s all.” His reasoning was not the best, especially covering it up with a pun, but I let it pass. 

“So, why were you following me then? Do I have a _skull_ ker?” I raised a brow his way, his posture seeming more relaxed at the pun. Making his way beside me, we began to wander the halls at a slow pace. Talk and walk I guess. 

“good one, but nope. actually i wanted to ask you a couple of things.” From the way his eye lights flicked away from me, I could tell he was at least nervous too ask me. Giving him the go-ahead, he picked up where he left off. “why are you here?” 

“You are gonna have to be a bit more specific than that, Sansy.” I raised a confused eyebrow while I could hear a sigh come from him.

“this house, hanging out with my bro, and not… wherever humans go when they die.” A three for one question type of deal then. I lifted my chin to look up at the ceiling, thinking the questions over a bit 

“Dunno, and that’s to answer almost all your questions, the first and last one mostly. I don’t know why I am in this damn house still, can’t leave. I am hanging out with your brother because he is fun to hang around? He’s…” Pick your words wisely, I already know how Stretch acts with his brother. “He’s cool.” That seemed to be enough as Sans’ grin grew a bit.

“yeah, he really is.” The agreement got the unknown weight off of my chest as I took an unneeded breath of air onto to exhale it, which he didn’t question to my luck. I was praying to myself that this was all he needed and he would finally leave me alone, but even I recognized that I wasn’t that lucky. “so, how did you get the new outfit?” The innocent question caught me a bit off guard.

“Oh, uh, well, you have to burn clothes for me to actually wear them,” He blinked his eyesockets once at me, “It would be best not to think about it too hard, I don’t think there is a science behind it.” Sans let out a hum before slowing down his pace a bit. 

“no, uh, i mean who burned their clothes for you? unless you stole them.” His baritone voice went deeper at the last few words, trying to intimidate me but before it could get to me, I quickly waved him off.

“Nah, Edge gave the shirt and shorts to me, the beanie was from Red.” Pointing to each article of clothing as I explained it. Finally looking up to meet Sans’ eye lights, he seemed… shocked? “What’s with that look?”

“the beanie i’m not surprised about, but the clothes from _edge_? i have never seen him do something charitable in the slightest.” He seemed in disbelief as he let out a chuckle, searching my face to look for some sort of punchline or a joke he was missing out on. His face fell a bit when he was left with nothing. “seriously?” I gave him a nod in response as he blinked his sockets a couple extra times. “you must be growing on him kid, heh.”

“Uh-huh? Believe what you want Sansy.” Silence fell between us as we continued our walk, even if it was only mimicking the movements of it as I floated half an inch off of the ground, my toes phasing through the floor at certain intervals. Surprisingly enough, it was Sans who broke the silence once again. 

“do you still want us out of here?” The question was what had been plaguing the back of my mind, never leaving as I thought it over and over again, but when the words came out of him, I didn’t have an answer. 

Raising my right hand lazily, I grinned, “I plead the fifth.” The answer obviously didn’t tickle his funny bone as he stared me down, his permanent grin still there but it tightened slightly, waiting for a real answer. “I dunno, I mean, at the beginning I didn’t want anyone here, but uh, having company every now and then is fine.” ~~You’re getting soft~~. “Don’t think that means that I suddenly like you all now.” 

A chuckle rose out of the skeleton before stopping suddenly, leaning against a wall. “don’t worry, i don’t, you’re too cool for that, right?” The words that were normally filled with unease and suspicion were now just full of humor and laziness. He didn’t see me as a threat anymore, at least that was the conclusion I made. 

“Heh, yeah, and you...” Solidifying my hand, I flicked right above his nasal cavity with a nasty grin on my face, “...are a nerd.” Finishing my overly dramatic statement, I came to realize where we were, right outside my, once-secret, door. My attention on the skeleton now on the scenery of the wisteria tree that stood in the center, a faint orange shining down on it. “When did we…” 

I was quickly cut off with Sans clearing his throat while I was still in bewilderment as of how we had gotten here in the first place. “well, i’m gonna go help pap. i will come to get you when we are ready.” By the time he said the words, he was gone in like a snap, only allowing me to catch a glimpse of blue before he disappeared into thin air. Staring at the spot that he once was before deciding to go into my room, still in one piece, which was a relief. 

Staring my dress down that rested upon my desk, I looked down at my own clothes, trying to come to a decision of what I should wear. Maybe I could just ask them for more of a range in clothing so I don’t have to wear the same things every day… what am I _thinking_ right now? What is happening? I can’t rely on them, even if there are things they are capable of doing that I’m not. The bitter thought made me frown a bit before I flopped onto my bed, my arm resting over my eyes. I wonder if I could try to sleep again before having to deal with my “housemates.” 

Humoring myself with the thought of sleep, I closed my eyes, my arm falling a bit off of my face. I was most definitely tired but not enough to actually pass out I guess, it was nice just to relax though. 

* * *

I don’t know how long I laid there, not even listening to my own thoughts as I stared at the black void behind my eyelids. Focusing on where I was in the room, making sure I remembered that I was on a bed so then I wouldn’t fall through, maybe if I got good enough at it, I wouldn’t have to put so much effort into basic activities. I never had to when it was just me, but now I cared, I cared about being human.

~~Humanity is awful, why would you want to be like them, Y/n?~~

Like a bat out of hell, I sat up on the bed, my brows furrowed while I made sense of the situation. Holding the side of my head, I tried to remember the thought that just had gone through my head, but I couldn’t remember it, as if it was a dream. It hurt my head the more I thought about it, so I let it go, not even realizing that I was gripping my-- I mean, _Edge’s_ shirt, around my chest area. 

I need some fresh air. 

Bouncing my leg up and down out of frustration, I got out of the bed and phased through everything in a gaseous state before I made my way out the door, coming face to skull with Sans himself once again. “Sans? Uh, whatcha doing back here already?” The question made the skeleton second guess himself a couple of times before answering me.

“it’s twelve o’ five kid. paps is already mad that i didn’t get you on time.” The skeleton seemed hesitant when picking his words as he rubbed the back of his skull. “paps really wasn’t lying when he said that you are very bad at keeping track of time, heh.” The statement took my mind off of what was bothering me only a few seconds ago as I remembered. Heh, I really need to have a watch or something on me at all times. The corners of my mouth picked up while I looked towards Sans, trying to look laidback as possible.

“Okay nerd, let’s go then.” Snapping my fingers, I began to actually walk down the hall, leaving Sans there before he would eventually stop zoning out. I could hear the sound of footsteps behind me, making a smile appear on my face. Glancing down at my outfit, I shrugged, looks like I’m gonna keep wearing this. 

Practically knowing the house like the back of my hand, I made my way towards the holding room with the multiple skeletons, hearing arguing and laughter from two rooms away. The footsteps behind me disappeared, which was probably because Sans took a ‘shortcut’ or whatever he called it. My hand rested on the doorway, looking into the lounge just to watch Edge standing on the couch, looking at everyone else in disgust as they told him to get down to sit on the couch properly, but he claimed to be “ABOVE YOU LOW-LIVES.” Hell, even Black was sitting on the couch, wine glass in hand, not even paying attention to the scene. Taking this as my cue, I walked in, making my footsteps heard. 

“Starting the party without me? How cruel of you guys, I guess I am rubbing off on you, heh.” Blue was practically beaming with hope when I walked in, his hands in prayer while he gestured to Edge, wording a “PLEASE HELP.” That drove a chuckle out of me while I strolled up to the couch, sitting next to the heels of Edge, everyone being a foot or two away from him on the couch. 

“Edgy, can you get down? It wouldn’t be fair for you to be so high and mighty, you are practically making me shrivel just to be in your greatness.” Most of my words were sarcastic, but it looks like Edge didn’t know that, only hearing what he wanted to hear before he sat down. 

“HMPH, YOU MAKE A DECENT POINT GHOST.” Holy shit, maybe one day he would even say my name-- no, that would be too much for him. 

“WELL!!” Papyrus, who was in front of the TV that rested a bit further away from the couch that it originally was, was once again wearing his suit, his bowtie replaced with a top hat, LEDs surrounding it. “THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME AGAIN!! FOR I HAVE ONE OF THE RISKIEST AND CHALLENGING GAMES KNOWN TO MONSTER-KIND!!” The suspense began to build up, a look of determination on his skull, everyone leaning in a bit out of interest. Keeping his eye sockets on us, he took his hat off, pulling a bunch of small cards out, “THE KING’S GAME.” 

Everyone let out a mash-up of groans or ooo’s at the mention of the game as I continued to stay silent, looking between the skeletons before speaking. “What’s the king’s game?” 

Edge looked down at me, rolling his red eye lights. “IT’S LIKE TRUTH OR DARE, WHICH I ASSUME YOU MUST KNOW ABOUT, EXCEPT WHOEVER GETS THE KING IS THE PERSON ASKES, A RANDOM NUMBER THAT IS APART OF THE CARDS, A TRUTH OR DARE AND THEY HAVE TO ANSWER, BUT YOU DON’T KNOW WHO THE CARD BELONGS TO.” I squinted my eyes at him, understanding but at the same time, I wasn’t. “SIGH, YOU WILL GET IT WHILE WE START.” Nodding in response, I leaned back into the couch a bit more, watching Papyrus put the cards into his top hat, shaking it up a bit. 

“ALRIGHT!! EVERYONE TAKE ONE CARD AND DON’T LET ANYONE SEE IT!” Papyrus quickly explained, walking to everyone as they each took a card from the hat, hiding it from the others, with me included. Placing his hat back on top of his head, he gestured for everyone to look at their cards. My eyes traveled down to my card, opening it slightly, seeing the three red hearts on my card. 

“OH!! OH!! I’M THE KING!!” Trap raised his king’s card up, a grin on his face as his braces reflected the light from the chandeliers. Papyrus clapped his gloved hands together, going behind the tv to grab a two-dollar crown that you could find at the corner store and placing it upon Trap’s head. 

“CONGRATULATIONS!! WHAT WILL BE YOUR FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS??” Papyrus took his own seat on the couch, next to his brother of course, who had his card in his sleeve. Trap hummed, tapping his jaw while Axe, who sat next to him, seemed to almost be falling asleep. 

“NUMBER FIVE PICK A SONG FOR NUMBER EIGHT TO DO AN INTERPRETIVE DANCE TO!” A snicker left me as Red’s smirk widened, showing off the five hearts on his card, leaning back with a dramatic ‘life is good’ coming from him. No one showed any sign of showing their eight hearts until Trap elbowed his brother, who let out a ‘huh?’ Looking down at his card he clicked his teeth together, glaring his one eye light at Red. 

“ya better pick a good song, robin.” Getting up from the couch, his hands rested in his pockets, making his way in front of the television, looking as if he was regretting this already. Red put his hands up in a sarcastic surrender, taking a phone out of his jacket pocket, searching for the perfect song.

Leaning back, I made eye contact with Trap, who looked smug as hell. He definitely knew what he was doing, he must have seen Axe’s card or something. Exhaling a small breath out of my nose, I looked over at Red, who had finally picked a song and it began to play its sweet melody. 

> _My neck, my back._
> 
> _Lick my pussy and my crack--_

“what the **fuck** is this.” Laughter rang around the room, most people hugging their sides. The only other people who didn’t were Edge and Black, just chuckling to themselves, hiding it behind a drink or covering it with a cough. 

“your song, what else would it be?” Red had the most innocent smile on his face before Axe flipped him off, going back to sit down and took the bottle that sat on the table in the middle of the round couch, taking a swig of it before putting it back down. 

“IF YOU CAN’T COMPLETE YOUR TASK, YOU HAVE TO TAKE A DRINK OF ONE OF THE STRONGEST MONSTER ALCOHOLS KNOWN TO MONSTER KIND, THOUGH IN YOUR CASE, I DON’T KNOW HOW THAT WOULD WORK.” Edge explained, snatching my card away and putting into Papyrus’ hat like the rest of them had done. I guess this game wouldn’t be unbearable, at least I didn't have to drink.

As the game continued, laughter was shared as we all made fools of ourselves. At one point Mutt was now wearing a dress, which came from who the hell knows where. Things were going swimmingly, I actually felt normal. Hell, even Stretch was completely relaxed when playing, which was a first of what I have seen from him while I was around. Edge had swapped clothes with Papyrus, looking as uncomfortable as can be in the tux that was a bit too tight for him. Red and Mutt had been in charge of recording anything “note-worthy” but to be honest, this was all note-worthy. 

The cards were passed around once again to everyone with me now holding the ace of hearts, now marked with a “fuck you” around the heart from Red being forced to drink ketchup by Sans, who held the card at the time. Stretch and Mutt were looking at each other’s cards, both drunk, switching as they chuckled to each other. With me sitting between Edge and Blue, I leaned over the little ball of energy, trying to take a peek of what was so funny but was interrupted by Blue standing up on the couch, showing off his card to everyone. 

The crown that was once owned by Mutt, was now passed onto Blue, who wore it a bit lopsided. “AS YOUR NEW KING!! I ORDER FOR ONE TO SERENADE SIX!!” After hearing that, I mentally cursed to myself before showing my card off. Stretch and Mutt paused, looking at their cards as Stretch was trying to get his back, looking panicked. “BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

“mutt-- uh-- took my card when i wasn’t looking! he’s number six, not me.” Stretch continued to push his card back to Mutt, who just laughed a bit, holding his nine above his head, pushing Stretch away. Wow, he really didn’t want me to sing for him. 

… 

Time to ruin his night then. 

Out of spite, I flipped myself over the back of the couch, going around to be just behind Stretch, making eye contact with Red, who seemed confused at first but began to catch on. Scrolling through his phone, he clicked his skeletal finger on the screen before setting it on the table. 

“Love me, love me~” A mischevious grin made its way onto my face, my hand resting on his shoulder. I may be dead, but that didn’t mean I haven’t listened to music that was after my time. “Say that you love me~” I could see how uncomfortable he was, trying to inch away from me, but I wasn’t gonna let that happen. Phasing through the couch right between Stretch and his brother, I was now in front of him. 

“Fool me, fool me~” In the back, I could hear Red harmonizing with me on certain parts as if he was my backup singer. His voice was a bit too deep for the job, but it only added to my enjoyment. “Go on and fool me~” Leaning over the skeleton a bit, my grin was already hurting my cheeks as I watched the skeleton have a mental breakdown, wanting this to be over already. But I never know when to quit.

“Love me, love me~” Mutt had now joined in, who was obviously only doing it to tease him, getting a glare sent to him by Stretch. “Pretend that you love me~” My finger danced around the orange drawstring that almost blended in with his hoodie, as it was the exact same color. I wish I had noticed the way Blue began to close his eye sockets, rocking back and forth while he heard me sing, I would’ve liked the boost to my ego.

“Leave me, le-” Before I could even get past the second part of the short lyric, I was encased in a bright orange glow, being thrown away from Stretch but was then caught in a blue glow. Looking down, I saw Sans, his hand raised from where he sat as I was a foot or two above him. Gently putting me down, he let out a sigh while I turned my head towards Stretch, who now had a randomly generated newspaper in front of his skull. He mumbled curses and even mumbling something about sirens, which I didn’t particularly understand. 

“BROTHER THAT WAS AWFULLY RUDE OF YOU!” Blue scolded, moving the newspaper down a bit, gracing me with a glimpse of his skull that was flushed in a bright orange before it was covered up again by the paper. 

“huh, sorry bro, can’t hear ya. reading.” Mutt let out a snort at this, letting out a motion that made it seem like he rolled his eyes (if he had any.) 

“THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE!” Stretch only ignored his brother, not giving him any sort of response. Was he really gonna act this way for the rest of the night just because I embarrassed him? Wasn’t that apart of the game? 

“What crawled up your ass and died Stretch? Like, damn, I was just teasing.” Stretch scoffed at my response. 

“riiiiight i forgot, my name is stretch.” The skeletons seemed to get on edge with the comment, Trap getting off the couch and going in front of me for some odd reason.

“BUNNY, I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE. STRETCH IS VERY DRUNK AND I WOULDN’T WANT YOU TO GET HURT BY ANYTHING HE SAYS.” Trap seemed completely calm as opposed to the other skeletons in the room. Holding his gloved hand out to me, his grin widening. “I HAD A VERY FUN TIME TONIGHT WITH YOU THOUGH, AND I SPEAK FOR MOST OF US WHEN I SAY THAT.” 

I was silent, I couldn’t think of anything to say as surroundings turned a bit fuzzy and out of focus, solidifying my hand to take Traps, who helped me up even if I didn’t need it. “A drunk man’s actions are his sober thoughts.” I mumbled, seeing the skeleton in front of me attempt to look as calm as possible before he ushered me out of the room, bidding goodnight to everyone, but I didn’t see Axe as I left the room. 

“I BETTER GO CHECK ON MY BROTHER, HE DOESN’T DO WELL WITH THESE TYPES OF SITUATIONS, I HOPE YOU WILL COME TO VISIT US SOON BUNNY!!” With that, Trap was running back down the hallway that we had just gone down. How long were we walking for? Didn’t we just leave the room? Damn, I really need to start paying attention. 

Going down the quiet hallway, I couldn’t focus on anything as I kept replaying what happened, what did I do wrong? I should’ve backed off, maybe picked a cheesier song. Would I still be in the room, having fun with all of them? 

~~You just don’t know when to quit.~~

Whipping my head to the side, I turned to see the mirror and my reflection. I looked back at me, but it was a different me. The girl in the mirror was the old me, cold, reclusive, and completely independent. She wore her hair up while she was in her wine-colored dress, it’s collar a perfect white while she looked at me with pity before she was replaced with my actual reflection. I wore my black-skull beanie, my hair a bit messy while I wore the large t-shirt. My eyes were back to being practically inverted in color, my white pupils catching the frown on my face before I tore my eyes away from the mirror, making my way down the hall once again. 

Some skeletons should really learn how to stay inside their closets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official "Dumbass Skeleton Not Knowing What To Do" Ratings:  
> 1st: Stretch  
> 2nd: Stretch  
> 3rd: Stretch


	12. Portraits in Crimson Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n hangs out with Red for a while before visiting the Horror Bros!  
> Just a peaceful night... right?

Chapter Eleven

_"Portraits in Crimson Paint"_

* * *

“Mind explaining to me again how you even have a Ph.D.?” Sitting on the counter within the kitchen, I had a great view of watching Red attempt to heat up a simple mac ‘n cheese, which only had to be put into a microwave for a minute or two. 

With a growl, the edgy skeleton slammed his skull on the counter across from me as I watched, driving a chuckle out of me. “shut up doll.” The rude words were all bark and no bite as he lifted his skull to rest his jaw on the cold marble counter, getting me in the center of his field of vision. 

Shrugging my shoulders, my eyes wandered over to the microwave, the mac ‘n cheese now smoking and burnt as it sat on the top of the device. It was a miracle that the fire alarm hadn’t been yelling at them yet, but upon further inspection, that was the entire reason that there were no fire alarms in the kitchen as of recently. Apparently, most of the skeletons couldn’t cook to save their coccyx and had a couple of run-ins with the fire department. 

“this is harder than it looks alright?!” The pile of bones tried to make a case for himself, but it really wasn’t working as my eyes flickered between him and the absolutely destroyed meal.

“Uh-huh. Yeah, sure it is.” This had been his third try of trying to make himself something to eat and each time had failed miserably. 

“fuck this then, i’m not even hungry anymore.” Slowly but surely, I had been helping him out with actually pronouncing the end of his words even if his Brooklyn accent was still there, it was so much easier to understand him. “goodnight doll.” He picked up the almost cracked plastic meal and threw it haphazardly into the trash, giving me a lazy wave before he teleported away. Things recently have been calmer in the house with not much happening other than Edge bothering me to have a match with him along with hanging out with Blue a bit more, his brother backing off a little for once ever since _that_ night. 

I pursed my lips a bit, now alone in the kitchen, surrounded by silence. My eyes wandered over to the clock, it was well into the night, but I was wide awake as usual. Letting out a deep sigh, my mind crossed over every single thing that I could do, luckily it didn’t take too long as hopped off of the counter, looking up towards the ceiling with a grin. My feet barely touching the ground beneath me, I ran up the stairs, taking shortcuts through certain walls. It was nice to actually run through the house from time to time, even if I didn’t have to. Making my way through the second floor and onto the third, everything was just as polished and neat as Black liked to keep it that way, though there would always be a stray sock laying around near the walls. 

Locking eyes with the staircase that lead to Axe and Trap’s floor, I beelined for it before stopping completely in my tracks because of a certain voice coming from behind me, a voice that I didn’t know too well, but I could tell who it was by their raspy voice and the subtle smell of smoke and cologne. Mutt.

“whatcha doin’ here sweets?” Whipping my head around to come face-to-face with the lanky skeleton, he was still in his casual attire, his collar being the only thing discarded from it since his brother wasn’t around.

“if ya wanted to hang out, you could’ve just asked.” My lips were pushed into a straight line, trying to find an excuse. I began to trip over my own words, I should’ve been more careful, dammit. Before I could make a bigger fool of myself, a skeletal finger was raised and put in front of my lips. 

“it’s okay sweets, i won’t tell classic.” He winked an eyesocket at me, retracting his hand away to slip back into his pocket, letting me relax a little. “i dunno what you want with those two but, i will stay out of your business, stay safe babe.” The flirtatious nicknames didn’t faze me as I just smiled at the skeleton, relaxed, nodding my head in understanding.

With that, the skeleton walked away, not asking any more questions. I stood there for a bit, watching the skeleton leisurely walking away before he disappeared behind a corner. Once the skeleton was out of sights, I bolted up the stairs with no reason behind it until I found myself right at the doorway that belonged to the pair of brothers, pausing in my steps as saw the taller skeleton brother. The room was dark, the only light was a soft glow coming from the kitchen, my eyes adjusted easily to the dark as I made my way to the skeleton.

Trap was situated on the couch and attempted to curl into a ball, but it didn’t really work as his skeletal arms were too long for his lanky body, his legs not quite short enough to fold against his chest.

“Trap? Is everything okay?” The skeleton picked his skull up, looking towards me, startled. He must’ve not heard coming in, what was he doing up? “Are _you_ okay?” 

I took a few steps towards him before I was in front of the coffee table, seeing rings embedded into the wood from cold drinks without coasters to protect it. “I COULDN’T SLEEP… WHY ARE YOU BACK HERE, BUNNY?” The simple question made me feel a bit betrayed, did he not think I could come back? 

“Because I wanted to, its been a while since I have seen you guys.” An honest answer fell out of my mouth, my legs phasing through the table as I wore my sweater dress instead of the shirt and shorts. “Did you miss me?”

The skeleton shot up, “OF COURSE! ME AND MY BROTHER BOTH MISSED YOU!!” A cough was driven out of someone from the kitchen, which caught my attention.

“you didn’t need to out me like that, bro.” Axe said, seeming to have a bowl of spaghetti resting in his gloved hands, a lazy grin on his face with a single red light following my every move. He walked towards us, setting the bowl down onto the table as it was probably for Trap. Said skeleton let out a ‘NYEH HEH HEH!’ from Axe’s childish little rebellion towards him, it was cute.

Relaxed enough, I sat on the couch near Trap, Axe now sitting on the other side of me which allowed me to be in between both of them. Looking towards Axe, the hole in his head not seen from where I sat, he seemed to be completely relaxed in my presence, much different from how he acted when we first met. It made me feel accepted. 

“Why can’t you guys just come to visit me? We live in the same house, I don’t see why Sans--” Axe flinched. “--won’t let me come up here! Unless you guys didn’t want me up here at the beginning.” The skeleton brothers quickly shook their heads at my statement.

“WE WANTED TO MEET YOU!! IT’S JUST, WE DON’T HAVE A GOOD RECORD WITH UH, HUMANS. EVEN THOUGH YOU TECHNICALLY AREN’T HUMAN.” The taller skeleton cradled his spaghetti, trying to explain his reasoning but I didn’t pay much attention before the other tapped my shoulder, my focus now on the shorter brother.

“we can try to talk to vanilla about it.” His grin widened a little bit, letting me nod along with what he said. It would be nice, maybe I should talk about Mutt and Black’s floor too, they weren’t allowed down either unless asked. The thought was sour but visualizing Sans being the one making the rules made it a bit better since I got to know him a little more. “no promises though.” Axe finally ended his statement, looking down at me the whole time I was in my own little wonderland for those few seconds.

“Well, I have all the time in the world.” Leaning back against the couch a bit, there was no resistance so it was a bit difficult to tell if I was sitting on it naturally or not, luckily my recent “training” had been helping me out with seeming more human. I didn’t realize how quiet the room was until I heard the clank of the fork hit the now-empty bowl of spaghetti. 

“BUNNY, MAY I ASK A QUESTION OF YOU?” Trap began to ask, seeming hesitant and awkward as the words came out of his teeth, almost looking guilty to even ask. It unsettled me a bit, but I gave him a nod of agreement. “UM, HOW DID YOU DIE?” 

This was the same question that Papyrus had asked me when we had first started hanging out, a question that I still didn’t have an answer to. Stretching my arms out in front of me, I shrugged. “Dunno. Memories are kinda gone from when I was alive, I don’t remember anything…” My voice trailed off a bit as I stared at the blank small tv screen, seeing illusions of that girl from time-to-time before it was washed away, showing the real me. “Most things at least. Memories, or something like that, show up but are kinda like dreams. I remember them for a second and then forget about them in the same amount of time.” Axe shifted in his seat, seeming a bit uncomfortable from what I saw in the reflection on the tv. Turning my head towards him, his gloved hand began to touch around the hole in his skull, swimming through his own thoughts.

“THAT IS…” Trap’s voice began to trail off, looking towards his brother before bringing his attention towards me instead. “I’M SO SORRY, THAT MUST BE DIFFICULT.” The comment made me feel, weird. My lips parted slightly to say something, but nothing came out, so I closed my mouth shut. 

“DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING…? I KNOW YOU BASICALLY SAID ‘NO’ BUT THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING LEFT!” Making his question have more meaning, he brought his brother into the mix. “MY BROTHER, HAS THE SAME ISSUE. THOUGH IT ISN’T ON THE BALANCE OF LIFE AND DEATH, A SIGNIFICANT AMOUNT OF HIS MEMORY IS MUDDIED. WHICH IS WHY HE USUALLY WRITES IMPORTANT STUFF IN THAT LITTLE BOOK OF HIS.” Axe snapped out of his funk at the mention of himself and his cheeks burned a dulled blue. 

I stayed silent for a couple of seconds before I crossed my arms in thought, my eyes closed as I tried to remember something, _anything_. Didn’t I have a memory while fighting Edge that one time? What was it about? My eyebrows furrowed slightly, feeling the memory slip faster each time I got close to remembering a tiny detail. Opening my eyes, I looked towards Trap and the look I had on my face must have said enough.

“HMM, I GUESS WE COULD SIMULATE A SITUATION OF SORTS? DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW WE COULD DO THAT?” The taller skeleton seemed confused by his own question, almost going to rephrase what he said but I beat him to the punch.

“I think so.” With a sudden determination, I got up from the seat and found myself at their doorway, the two skeletons still sitting on the couch with confused looks. Rolling my eyes, I threw my head slightly to the side, gesturing them to follow. “C’mon!” The skeletons got up on their own paces, following me out of the room and down the staircase, taking a left to look up at the right staircase. Just looking at the steps made a shiver go down my spine for unknown reasons. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat, the skeletons nervous about the inhabitants of the third floor seeing them, I made my way up the stairs, pushing any speck of doubt out of my mind until I found myself at the top of the stairs. This was my first time ever going up here, yet it was so familiar. This half of the fourth floor should be exactly the same, yet, instead of an open doorway, there was a wooden door. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but it was still confusing.

Placing my hand on the cold, metal knob, I turned it. But it didn’t move, locked into place. This was no issue for me though as I just went through the door, not even looking at the surroundings before I was facing the back of the door, focused solely on the doorknob, unlocking it for the skeletons. Moving away, the skeletons made their way inside, hearing a soft click coming from the door when I unlocked it with a simple turn.

A low whistle came from Axe, looking around the room while I just stared at the door. “hey, babe, look at this for a second.” He called me over, looking at something probably. I didn’t know. I was entranced with this door until I finally peeled my eyes away, going over to the shorter skeleton who was suddenly on the other side of the room, Trap just wandered around aimlessly. 

“Hm? What’s up?” The question didn’t need to be answered as my jaw almost dropped to the floor. Painted on the wall was a beautifully detailed depiction of the wisteria tree that sat in the heart of the house, it was stunning. My hand ghosted over the painting, looking closer at the trunk of the tree, a message was written on it with a lighter brown than the rest. 

“For my never-ending Wisteria” The words fell out of my mouth before I even realized it, the corners of my mouth perking up a bit. My hand fell away as I spun around the room, looking at every little detail now, the room was gorgeous. The walls were painted a lovely yellow with orange accents going along with it, the floor a dark oak. The painted tree complimented the room beautifully as it took up the whole wall across from the door. Why was I so scared to come up here before? This was wonderful. Paradise.

“BUNNY! YOU SHOULD COME LOOK AT THIS.” Oh! Did he find another painting?! The thought of another stunning painting made my heart soar. I quickly raced past Axe, who was still _i ~~nspecting~~ _ marveling the painting. The room where Axe’s bedroom would usually be found was where Trap was, which made it even more interesting to me. I was ready to see the surprise. 

…

The color drained from my face slightly as a single king-sized bed laid in the back center of the room, right behind it was a large painted portrait of a young man, no older than twenty-five with a big grin on his face, but the suit he was wearing was white and it was covered in red. Blood. That was a strange choice of fashion. That was what my brain instantly came up with at least before I felt myself begin to think elsewhere. 

* * *

_Standing up from my knees, I brushed off my dress with a smile on my face. It was perfect. Paintbrush in my hand, I skipped out of the bare room until I saw my love order some of the servants to put the dresser in a different place. He really was a perfectionist._

_“Baby! I finished!” This caught the brunette’s attention as he turned over to look at me, his usual stern look replaced with one softer. He dismissed the servants, walking over, an arm now resting over my shoulder. We made our way back to the room and once he saw the portrait he looked as if he would sweep me up and kiss me passionately, but he only brought me in closer._

_“It’s stunning sugar.” He placed a soft kiss on my forehead before releasing me. “I would stay longer honey bear but I gotta get the boys ready for the next launching.” My heart sank. “I will be back soon. Remember to take out the trash for me please.” He sent me a wink before leaving the room, closing the door behind him, leaving me alone in the empty room with the heavy eyes of his newly painted portrait watching my every move. I played with the ring that rested on my finger, turning it over and over again to read the words:_

_You are beautiful._

_The words that I no longer was given._

_I clenched my fists against the center of my chest, in the center of my breasts as I felt my heart begin to break. Taking a few breathes, the world stopped spinning around me as I gathered up the... red paint that was leftover, closing the containers to mask the metallic smell. Spraying a couple of spritz of perfume around it, I carried it over to the nearest trashcan, putting it down gently before dumping some rotten food on top of it._

_Clasping my hands together, I felt accomplished. Giddy even. I did as he had asked of me, and maybe, just maybe, if I did an amazing job, he would say those three words that I longed to hear once more._

* * *

“BUNNY?” Trap’s voice hit me like a train, but it sounded so far away. “MAYBE WE SHOULD GO, I’M GETTING TIRED AND SO IS AXE. YOU ARE PROBABLY EXHAUSTED AS WELL! WE CAN PICK THIS UP AT A LATER DATE!” A yawn came from the skeleton, not even seeming bothered by the strange painting, he probably thought it was just cool. I didn’t even have a chance in hell to even say no to the skeleton as he strutted out of the room, scooping up his brother in one arm, though he didn’t seem to mind.

“g’ night babe.” -- “GOODNIGHT BUNNY!”

With that said and done, the two were gone. I stood in that room for a while, I don’t know exactly how long but it could’ve been for an hour. Shaking my head, I finally left the floor, phasing through the grounds of each one before finding myself on the first floor, unknowingly making my way towards the tree as everything around me was silent. Looking up at the tree, the moon’s glow shined from above it, showing off the tree’s purple and green hues. I took a seat in front of the tree, my back against the trunk, my eyes beginning to fall. Everything seemed to get foggy as I drifted into the limbo of sleep it was as if I was walking in a dream. I was silent, the thought, memory, whatever it was had stayed in my head. Every crucial detail remained. 

The _touch_...

the _warmth_...

and the _sins that crawled down my spine_.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, go onto my [tumblr](https://lac0nicade.tumblr.com/ask) and I will answer them (as long as it doesn't spoil anything.) 
> 
> This was kind of a mix of fluff and thriller(?)-mystery, so the next one will be full of fluff and some angst, surrounding a specific skeleboy.


	13. Quite a Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to battle.  
> Y/n still doesn't know how to keep track of time.  
> Thank you bachelor number two.

Chapter Twelve

_ "Quite a Stretch" _

* * *

“How is this even supposed to be fair?” I glared at the four skeletons in front of me, all in their battle bodies as I was back into my shirt and shorts, the beanie still on my head. Papyrus had once again found me underneath the tree and had told me that he wanted to hang out, little did I know that he was the puzzle master and I was the last piece. He had gathered Edge, Blue, and even Black to “fight” me. 

“IT’S PLENTY FAIR! WE FIGHT YOU WITHOUT OUR MAGIC, AND YOU HAVE TO BEAT ONE OF US WHILE BEING FULLY SOLIDIFIED AND WITHOUT ONE OF US CATCHING YOU!” Blue grinned childishly at me from only six yards away, Papyrus nodded in agreement. We had all gathered at the backyard, or as Edge called it, the battle zone. This was practically a four v. one, which was completely unfair, but it would be a challenge. Looking over my so-called opponents, I realized to my dismay that Edge would be the most difficult since he was the only one that had trained me so far, the others would be a bit of a wildcard.

“ARE WE JUST GOING TO STAND HERE OR ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT?!” Black was already growing impatient, his boots kicking at the dirt, a scowl on his face that would rival Edge’s if he didn’t remind me of an angry pomeranian. Speaking of, he was already glaring me down, probably calculating all the ways he would dodge my efforts to take him down. 

A sigh escaped me as I focused my energy on myself, my feet on the grass. It didn’t take me too much focus to do it, but I would have to remember to stay this way otherwise I would practically be cheating. “Yeah yeah… Let’s get this over with, I actually have things to do.”

“LIKE?” Prompted Black even though he was not one bit interested in what I had to say as he was already getting into position. 

“Existing.” I shrugged at him, my half-assed answer hitting one of his nonexistent nerves. Watching the other skeletons get into position, practically surrounding me now, I bounced myself between my feet, as if I was walking on hot coals. 

Silence surrounded us, the only noise coming from the grass and discarded leaves being crunched beneath our heels. Then, everything happened at once. The skeletons rushed at me, but I was smaller and a quick thinker in times like these. Sidestepping, Blue and Papyrus had run right into each other, skulls knocking against each other as they held their heads in pain, tears pricking at their eyes. I was tempted to go comfort them, that was until I felt a presence from behind me and I bolted. Black was hot on my trail, purple eye lights focused completely on me. 

Quickly turning to the left, Black had almost run into the wooden fence that surrounded the perimeter, but instead, he began to run against the wall. I repeat,  _ run _ against the  **wall** . It left me in awe as I continued to run as if my afterlife depended on it, not even focused on Edge who had appeared above me-- Wait.  _ What _ ? A gasp left me as my head faced towards the sky, Edge practically looking like a hawk about to swoop down and capture its prey. So many questions ran through my mind, but I had no time for that as I pushed the balls of my feet against the ground quicker, picking up any leftover energy I could use to sprint at the two innocent skeletons. 

Behind me, a thump could be heard, Edge had fallen gracefully against the ground and even stuck the landing!  _ Shit shit shit _ . I wouldn’t be able to run for much longer, I would have to improvise. An idea ran through my head, it may not work but what else did I have to lose? Suddenly stopping in my steps, I whipped my head to the side to see Edge a few yards away. Perfect. 

Giving me just enough time, I swung my elbow behind me, nailing him in the cervical vertebrae, which would make a normal man’s windpipes gasp for air. Instead, Edge just slid slightly, not expecting it before my fist raised up to hit him in the middle of his skull. The skeleton vibrated against the hit, it was difficult to keep my fist still even though I couldn’t feel the pain, I could still tell how hard it was to hit bone. 

Grinning in triumph, I turned my whole body around to do a finishing blow, my fist raised in the air. What stopped me was a pair of lanky bones wrapping around my torso and lifting me up. 

“I WIN!” 

Fuck. 

Papyrus let out a ‘NYEH HEH HEH!’ as he spun me around, his grip tight on me so I wouldn’t escape. Edge rubbed the front of his skull, not at all damaged by my attack as a smug smirk appeared on his skull. I wiggled side to side a bit before giving up, slipping out of his grasp by phasing through his arms. 

“Hey, at least I was close.” Brushing off the invisible dirt off of my knees, I looked to my left as Blue and Black raced each other back to us, not breaking a sweat once they made it, tied. “Wasn’t this more of a game of ‘catch the ghost’ rather than a fight?” A chuckle rose from the short, brash skeleton. 

“YOU MEAN GHOSTBUSTERS?” 

“Huh?” What the hell was  _ Ghostbusters?  _ The other skeletons brushed it off as they began to make their way inside, Black staying back, walking beside me. We were silent for a bit, listening to the others talk amongst themselves, Blue occasionally looking back and waving at us. 

“So… your full name is Blackberry right?” The question came out of nowhere, snapping Black out of whatever he was thinking about. Confused, he nodded in agreement. “Do you mind if I just call you Berry then? There are already two color names in the house, so I think it would be a refresher. What do you think, Berry?” Black completely stopped in his tracks, looking at me as if I was speaking a foreign language. His jaw opened and closed many times, no words escaping him before he growled, rolling his eye lights. 

“FINE.” Black, I mean, Berry seemed to want to say more on the subject but he didn’t. A coat of purple dusted his face as he picked up his pace a bit, it was cute. The gang of skeletons made conversation with each other as they made it into the house, I stopped myself at the handle. 

My eyes glanced up at the mansion until landing on the fourth floor, my eyes narrowing before a sharp pain ran through my head. Letting out a groan, I held my head in my hands. My memories of yesterday were hazy, why couldn’t I remember? There was something with a painting..? I was sure of it! A man I think? Another stab of pain hit me like a truck. 

... 

“Forget it, I’m not getting anywhere with just grasping at straws.” Giving up, I went through the door, a yawn escaping me as the house was empty. Wait, what? Didn’t they just walk in a few seconds ago? Looking back behind me through the glass door, the sky was replaced with a night sky instead of the sunny one. Time really did have its way with slipping me up. I only stood outside for a few seconds right? If it was longer, wouldn’t someone have gotten me? I was a mess.

Running a hand under my beanie and into my hair, I let out a sigh. Whatever. Literally falling to my side, I dragged myself through the air and into walls until I found myself in my room, effortlessly. At least I could remember something. The thought was sour, but that was quickly pushed away by the sight of a shoebox with a small white card on the top. Upon opening the card, it was simple and straight to the point.

_ Dining room, first floor, 10:30 pm. _

  
What time was it anyway? The thought would have to wait as something else piqued my curiosity a bit little more. What was in the box? 

My hands ghosted over the box before I quickly opened it, backing up a bit as if it had burned me. My fists were clenched before I slowly made my way to look into the box, what I saw shocked me. Folded neatly was a white babydoll-styled dress, its sleeves were a bit long as I saw but other than that, it was beautiful. On top of it was a lighter to properly keep the dress as mine. 

Still a bit stunned, I hesitantly took the lighter in one hand, the other holding up the dress. Looking between the two, I lit it on fire, watching the process of it burning into a transparent-ghostly dress. It was beautiful, the fire licking at my fingers didn’t even hurt as it extinguished itself. My eyes wandered to the lighter, looks like I should keep this just in case. 

Placing the simple lighter down, I put the dress down neatly against my bed and began to change. I was given clothing and a place to be, made sense to wear it. It took a few seconds of selfconsciousness before my eyes locked onto the nearest reflective surface to give myself a once over, what I saw drove a low whistle out of me.

The collar of the dress fit perfectly against my neck, a few buttons making sure it fits perfectly, but I still left the top one unbuttoned. My beanie didn’t really match the outfit, but I still wanted it near me. Feeling around the dress, my hand slipped into an unknown pocket, the simple addition to the dress meant the absolute world to me as I brought my hand up and back against my leg as if they were wings. A childish giggle escaped me before taking the beanie off of my head into the pocket, fitting perfectly. It had been a while since I had seen myself without it on my head, so it was a bit weird.

Patting the top of my head, I left my room, my bare feet floating above the ground as the dress rested just above my knees, thank stars I actually left my shorts on under this. While making my way through the house, I caught sight of one of the clocks that hung on the wall, reading 10:43.

Shit.

Hightailing it through the halls, I finally found myself in the dining room. The room had now been covered in dim light, the table now covered in a clean white cloth, a glass vase accompanied by a single daisy and two covered platters on top of it. It was almost familiar to me.

“heh, didn’t think you would show up…” Turning around, I was surprised for the hundredth time that day by seeing Stretch wear an orange-dyed dress shirt instead of his hoodie, and dark pants replacing the usual khakis. A hand rubbed the back of his skull in an uncomfortable fashion, which I wasn’t surprised by since our last meeting wasn’t too pleasant. An anxious and small cough came from the skeleton, seeming curious, “you’re wearing the dress, do you, uh, like it?” Did I like it? Well, yeah. It fit me perfectly and hugged all the right spots. Saying that out loud would only boost his ego though, and I wasn’t too happy with him still.

“Yeah, it’s nice. Thanks.” We stood there for a bit, not knowing what to do at this point before the clicking of his dress shoes-- how did this lazy bones own nice things and  _ why _ was he wearing them? Following him, he took a seat in front of one of the platters, mine being across from him. 

Taking a seat as well, I looked at Stretch with a brow raised, “Uh, Stretch, I don’t know what all this is about but, I don’t know if you can tell, but I can’t eat..” Why was embarrassed to say that? It was the truth. Was it because he possibly made me a full meal that would leave anyone wanting more? The questions were answered our meals were uncovered by an orange glow bringing them up. 

…

I could barely hold in my laughter as the fake plastic lemons in the bowl fell out, hitting the table before rolling off onto the ground. Stretch was completely silent as his plastic steak and beans were on his paper plate, staring me down with an emotion that I couldn’t place. “don’t laugh, i worked really hard on this dinner.” The comment only made me want to burst out, dying.

“I-I’m not--” I coughed to cover up my snicker, “I’m not laughing, this is stunning--” I cut myself off as the skeleton had a completely stoic look on his skull, keeping eye contact with me, attempting to cut his steak with the mini plastic fork and knife. Holy shit this was torture. I loved it. What he did next was the icing on the cake. 

Placing the plastic tools down and picking up metal ones, he literally stabbed the steak and only responded with a quiet “mm” as the plastic let out a squeak before biting a whole chunk out of the fake meal.

I couldn’t hold it back anymore, my eyes were closed shut, my arms holding my sides as I laughed my heart out. “PFF-- BWHAHAHHA-- OHHH MY STARS-- Alright alright! You can, pfft, you can stop now!!” The skeleton finally gave up the act and chuckled along with me, taking the artificial food out of his jaw and onto the plate, seeming disgusted yet satisfied with himself.

Finally composing myself, I leaned against the back of the chair. “Okay, you obviously didn’t bring me here just to show off your cooking skills, so, what is this really about?” The chuckling died down, the faint orange glow that was on his cheekbones began to fade, anxious now. 

“i... i wanted to apologize.” My hand glossed over the fake lemons in the bowl, not making eye contact with the skeleton, only giving him a quick glance in return only to see him look up at a distant corner in the ceiling. “i’m sorry for everything i guess, i haven’t been the… best? heh, stars, now that’s an understatement. i’ve been pretty shitty to you, and i’m sorry.” 

I sat in silence after that, not really knowing how to respond, but it didn’t take me too long (I think) to pick the conversation back up. “My room, why’d you do it?” He must’ve known exactly what I was talking about as his relaxed posture seemed a bit more forced now, his cheekbones dusted in a faint orange. 

“uh, it wasn’t what you think.”

…

“i’m serious! i mean, yeah i went into your room, but i wanted to just check it out that’s all, and, um, there was a footstool there and i didn’t see it, so i kinda tripped and summoned something to hold me up and it kinda ripped the thing on your ceiling and i made a mess and kinda ran, so, sorry about that, heh…” The explanation was all over the place, but it truly gave me a wonderful vision of the skeleton doing that. Stretch was always shown to be the honest and protective type compared to his brother when in reality he was a worried and clumsy skeleton, even if he did hide it with his relaxed posture and chill attitude. He then began to continue, “you don’t have to forgive me, i know i have said and done some things that most monsters wouldn’t forgive, so i won’t beg you--”

“Hey isn’t this kinda like the first date thing you explained during the game?” I cut him off abruptly, my chin now resting in my hand while my elbow was perched on the table. Looking him dead in the eye sockets, his orange blush began to become more prominent over his white skull. 

“ya really know how to turn a conversation, huh?” The skeleton didn’t answer what I had said, only focusing on the meaning of all of this. With a sigh, I stood up from the chair.

“Look, I really appreciate all of this, but you don’t need to do all of this. I already forgave you at the first sorry, so don’t worry about it. Besides, I am the one who replaced your honey with shoe cleaner.” Stretch seemed amused by this revelation, but not surprised at all, a small smile appearing on his skull.

“heh, figured it was you.” He stood up as well, walking around the perimeter of the table in a leisurely fashion, his shoulders slouched as usual. “so, let’s start over then.” Making his way over in front of me, he reached a skeletal hand out to me with one eye socket closed. “i’m stretch, nice to meet ya honeybee.” 

A snicker left me as I took ahold of his hand, a smile of my own reaching my face. “Lovely to meet your acquaintance Stretch, I’m Y/n. But don’t think that us starting over won’t make me forget about this wonderful date.” 

The skeleton rolled his eye sockets, his free hand inching down to the pocket in my dress, slyly pulling out the beanie before placing it on my head. “of course honeybee and the dress looks nice on you, you should wear it more often along with that beanie.” His hands pulled the beanie down snug on my head with the help of orange magic at the tip of his fingers, a smug smile on his skull as he was only a few inches away from me, bending down to look me in the eye in an almost mocking fashion of my height. 

A low chuckle was driven out of the skeleton as he retracted his hands yet he stayed in the same pose, “the only downside to that beanie of yours is that it covers when your hair does that wispy-thing, luckily i can still see you blush..” With that final statement, he disappeared into thin air, leaving me alone in the empty dining hall. The daisy that had sat in the glass vase was now replaced with an orange ranunculus. 

Bringing the beanie further down my face, a grin found it’s way onto my mouth. I really had to admit it, he really was a smooth skeleton.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, we got some nice fluff <3  
> Enjoy it while it lasts
> 
> Also, Y/n probably stood there for three hours without knowing it when he left lmao


	14. The Armistice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n needs to talk with everyone.  
> And she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check the End Notes because I have an important (kinda, not really) question to ask and I would love your feedback on it, so please don't be shy <3
> 
> I love all of you so much and I wanted to say thank you for all of the support you have given me, now enjoy the chapter <3

Chapter Thirteen

_"The Armistice"_

* * *

“Goddammit, how many of these is he gonna leave here?” Picking up the small plastic lemon with my magic, I threw it to the other side of the hall hearing a thud right afterward. Ever since that night, Stretch has been leaving lemons right outside my door with no sign of him stopping, it was absolutely chaotic. How did I know it was him? Call it women’s intuition or something like that. Totally not because he left his initials on them or anything. 

Now back in my original clothes, the dress was hanging up in my room while I wore my sweater dress. It was still my favorite article of clothing, I couldn’t leave it. With my bare feet, I made my presence known as I stomped through the halls, I had come up with an idea, the discarded lemon now in the clutches of my telekinesis, it made its way into my hand as a smirk replaced my annoyed scowl. 

“Hey Stretch~” My voice sang out to him, making my way around the corners of one of the rooms that would lead to the lounge where Stretch would be found just playing some random game on the big screen tv. I could hear voices coming from the area, one of them I couldn’t place as it sounded like a woman, two in fact. 

This didn’t hinder me as I saw a flash of orange from the corner of my eye and I threw the lemon at such a speed that you could hardly see it fly through the air, only being a yellow blur. My confident smirk fell off of my face as I heard an angry growl. “WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT?!” That didn’t sound like Stretch… who was this butch sounding lesbian?

“U- U- Undyne!! C- calm down!!” A nervous voice came from the lounge, now getting a good look into the room, most of the skeletons were all on the couch, the edgy skeletons being the pairs that weren’t present, watching the angry fish lady be held back by a small yellow lizard. Wow, it really was a butch lesbian yelling, wait, were homosexual relationships legal? I guess so. 

“BABE, MOVE!! I HAVE TO FIND THE PUNK WHO DID THIS!” The presumed to be Undyne yelled as her fish fins fanned out in irritation, her one pupil constricting. Rubbing the sides of my arms, I stepped out into the open, the skeleton’s eye lights dragging themselves towards me. 

Welp, I lived a good afterlife. “Hey, sorry it was--” Not even letting me finish, Undyne walked right through me, her head whipping in every direction into the hallway to find something. “Um, excuse me--” 

“Undyne! We n- need to focus! W- we can fi- find the culprit later!” The lizard dressed in a white lab coat grabbed onto Undyne’s arm, trying to get her back on track. My face must have said it all for the skeletons as they looked between me and the couple, confused yet intrigued. 

“doc, can you not see her?” Sans said casually, a mug in his hands that was stained in a bright red, probably from his ketchup. What was the appeal of it? Not the time to think about this. 

“Uh, who?” The anxious lizard was now just as confused as Undyne, pushing her rectangular glasses up. 

“Dunno Alphys, Sans did you get a lady-bones finally?!” Undyne was filled with determination to uncover the ‘mystery,’ her fish fins fluttering in delight that had Alphys swooning. 

Sans’ grin seemed a bit more strained and a shade of blue covered his cheekbones, “er, no. just… nevermind.” The doctor continued to stare down the skeleton, squinting her eyes at him before hearing a ring come from a device in her pocket. I stood in front of the lizard, trying to catch what it was she was looking at, my eyebrows shooting up a bit in interest until she backed away from me as if I had burned her, the device in her hands going off. It was a small red box with an antenna and radar, a couple of white dots on the radar that were a bit farther away and one people dot that seemed closer to her. 

“I- Is this what you’re talking about?!” Alphys walked around me, shuffling up to sans and showing him the device, pointing at a certain sport that I couldn’t quite see as Undyne was still at the doorway, keeping her eye peeled for the ‘punk,’ aka; me.

Sans nodded in agreement, “yeah,  _ tibia _ honest i thought you would be able to see her, but i guess she  _ ghosted _ you.” The pun made a couple of skeletons and the lizard groan while others, including myself, chuckled. 

“This is astonishing! I have never seen anything like this in all of my days!” The scientist’s stuttering seemed to disappear when she started talking about science, it was adorable. “From what you have told me since she is a ghost, we should have the ability to see her like Napstablook, but she died as a human, but how can you guys see her?” She paused and gasped, whipping her head around, “Is she here right now?!” 

I blinked at this, making eye contact with Sans, then Papyrus, Stretch, and finally Blue. None of them really knew how to respond in a sense, just looking at the couple in bewilderment, as if they had two heads. “uh, doc, one question at a time.” Sans raised a hand, a bead of blue transparent sweat falling off his skull. “yes, we can see her, i don’t know why you cant. she is also standing right behind you.” While the last part wasn’t entirely true, I was standing a foot or two away, the lizard jumped a bit, turning around to try and see me. 

“O- okay! Well, as you’ve told me as well, they aren’t able to move on, have you been able to find out why?” Alphys began to turn to the other skeletons, only receiving a shake of the head in response from almost all of them, Sans was completely silent, his permanent grin straining a bit. 

“not really, basically, she has amnesia.” Sans explained, tapping the side of his skull, his eye lights not looking into my eyes. The doctor bit her bottom lip silently, messing with her glasses a bit, deep in thought.

“That is a problem, m-maybe those memories are still in there? You just have to, uh, help me out here U- Undyne.” Alphys started snapping her fingers, trying to think of the word she was trying to make out. Undyne snapped up, rushing over to the yellow lizard and it made me jump to the side at the sudden action, even if there was no physical way I could get run over. It was still scary. 

“Ya gotta beat it outta them!” Undyne yelled passionately, the skeletons unphased by the volume of her voice. 

“W-well, dear, I don’t think it has to be that extreme… you might have to stimulate that area of her memories. An action or a p- place might do the trick!” The confidence seemed to be leaving the poor lizard as her face flushed, “b- but I don’t know, I’m a scientist, not a psychologist or neurologist…” Alphys continued to mumble anxiously as Undyne lifted her up, holding her close against her chest, a golden ring on her ring finger shining in the light.

“Alright babe, calm down! We will be back losers when we have some more ideas, I don’t want my wife getting all worked up!” Undyne seemed very proud of herself in calling the lizard her wife, grinning. The skeletons bid their goodbyes to the love birds before Undyne rushed off, only hearing an embarrassed screech from the scientist before they were gone.

Silence filled the room that was once filled with questions as I turned to Sans, an eyebrow raised. “So, are we gonna talk about that?” The question left him chuckling. 

“eh, not much to talk about. you don’t wanna be here anymore right? from the looks of it, you’ve been trying to leave this place.” That assumption would be right, I mean I did tell him that I was stuck here, which most people would see as a bad thing to be stuck somewhere and not living there. “so i talked to the one person i knew that may be able to help out with this whole situation, i know, she’s been helping me with the alt-” He cut himself off short, a blue sweat bullet falling down his skull. “the... other stuff.” 

The fuck did that mean? Whatever, I knew he wouldn’t crack no matter what I said, I learned that the hard way. 

“Yeah, uh, so I wanted to talk to you about this situation, but we might need everyone in the house to have this conversation.” The question left a brow-bone raised but thought nothing of it, looking over to the remaining skeletons, Blue and Papyrus bolted off without even a word and Stretch reluctantly stood up. 

“hey, hun?” The skeleton passed me, looking down at me with a sucker rolling through his jaw. “you might wanna work on that aim of yours.” Sending me a wink, he disappeared into thin air. 

“huh.” 

“What?” Whipping my head around to send Sans a glare, he didn’t back down as he leaned back against the couch, looking up at the chandelier. 

“nothing i just didn’t know that you and stretch were pals now. didn’t you two have some bad blood?” Oh, right, that is quite a drastic change huh? Going from despising someone to being all buddy-buddy. 

“Oh, yeah, we made up.” Smiling, a made my way to the couch, sitting next to Sans, relaxed, his expression, on the other hand, was much different. Sans looked perplexed by something. “What’s with that look?”

“can you really forgive him that easily without hesitation? have you forgiven him entirely?” It was understandable to be confused by the sudden change of things, but that only made me grin. 

“Eh, holding grudges have never been my thing really. He apologized, which is enough for me. You guys are all cool, I just don’t like admitting it.” Pausing, I looked over to Sans with a wink and brought a finger near my mouth in a shushing motion. “Don’t tell the others that though, don’t want them to know I care about them.” 

Letting out a dry chuckle, Sans glanced over at me with a brow-bone raised. “so, why tell me this?” He did have a point there, why was I even telling him this? He used to be my greatest archnemesis. 

Tapping my chin in a dramatic way, I let out a hum before answering. “Dunno. You’re… damn, I’m really trying to find a way to put this into words but I can’t.” The skeleton seemed to understand completely and even looked… hopeful? Weird.

“is it like, something in your soul is telling you to do it?” He definitely tried to look chill as he asked the question and uninterested, but I could tell by the fidgetting of his hands that he was completely interested. 

“Actually, yeah. How did you know that?” Damn, now he got me interested in this too. His skull turned a light shade of blue, his hand scratching his cheekbone as he couldn’t look me in the eye.

“uh, well-” 

“WE HAVE RETURNED!!” Papyrus’ positive and bubbly energy filled the room, letting out a triumphant ‘NYEH HEH HEH’ at this as everyone else slowly flooded the lounge. Red seemed annoyed at something, which was quickly revealed by his whine.

“why couldn’t we be in here when the losers were here?!” Sans stiffened. Waving at Red with a grin, it calmed him down a bit as he stomped his way over to me before sitting on the other side of me with a huff. 

“Drama queen, you would probably scare the poor things because they can’t handle how cool you guys are.” Flicking the side of his skull, he couldn’t feel a thing and neither could I, but he still reacted a little with a small grin, telling me to shut my trap. 

“WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE HAG?!” Edge growled, in his satin robe along with a couple of cucumbers in the palm of his hand. Upon further investigation, Berry was in the same state as the two were side by side. Were they having a spa day together? Why was that adorable? 

“Oh! Right, I wanted to talk about some of the rules.” This caught all of the skeleton’s attention as they rushed to sit on the couch, some looking at me eagerly while the others only seemed mildly interested. “First off, can we get rid of the attic rule?” 

“aw babe, didn’t know you were missing me already.” When did Axe get behind me? His arms rested loosely over the back of the couch, his arms shielding me of Sans and Red. His skull was dangerously close to the left side of my face as he sent me a wink out of his working eyesocket. 

“Pfft, go sit back down Axe, but I do mean that I should be allowed to interact with everyone in the household at any time. Also, on that note, why can’t Berry and Mutt be allowed off their floor either?” The mention of their names caught their attention, they seemed to be caught off guard by it as well but flattered? I couldn’t really pinpoint what emotion it was. No one had an answer to my question, all seeming to become more awkward every second that passed before Blue broke the silence.

“WELL, THAT MAY BE MY FAULT. I THOUGHT THEY WOULDN’T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH US!! BLACK- I MEAN, BERRY-” 

“YOU DON’T GET TO CALL ME THAT, BABY BONES!!”

“ERR, BLACK MADE IT QUITE CLEAR THAT HE DIDN’T WANT TO BE AROUND US AND WITH AXE AND TRAP, I ASSUMED THAT THEY WOULDN’T WANT TO BE AROUND US AS WELL SINCE THEY DIDN’T REALLY TALK TO US, I’M SORRY IF THAT WASN’T WHAT YOU WANTED! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU COMFORTABLE, SORRY FOR ASSUMING THINGS.” Blue apologized to each of the brothers, bowing to each of them and they quickly forgave him in record time. 

This went on for a while, the skeletons conversing with each other about the living situations until they came up with a solution. “alright, all floor are open except the basement.” The corners of my mouth twitched downward. “y/n, i’m not doing this to be mean, it is for your own safety.” My mouth opened to protest against Sans, but the look in his eye lights made me change my mind quickly, he looked genuinely worried. 

“Fine. Well, I guess that’s everything covered.” Standing up from my spot, Red looked confused by my statement. “Uh, you okay Red?” 

“what about rule three doll?” 

…

There’s a third rule? Counting off the rules, I had no clue that the third one was, shit did we talk about a third one? Oh fuck. Falling back into my spot, I blankly into the darkness of the unused flatscreen. 

“holy fuck you don’t even know what it is… alright classic, you gotta get rid of it now.” Sans seemed bewildered by the idea, I was even more perplexed since I didn’t even know what it was! 

“red i don’t think that’s a good idea…” Sans said, his skull turning a bit bluer in distress. 

“no, no he’s got a point there.” Stretch quickly agreed, tapping his chin with his sockets closed. What the hell was happening? 

“okay! how about this, by a show of hands, who wants to get rid of the third rule?” No one moved and all at once, everyone’s hands shot up, including mine. Even Sans’s hand was raised, contradicting his previous statement. 

“WHY ARE YOU RAISING YOUR HAND?! YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE RULE IS!!” Berry yelled, his hand still straight up in the air. 

Shrugging at the question, I leaned back a bit. “It would help if I did know what it was.” The question was pointed at Sans mostly, but also to everyone else. 

“simple babe,” Why is Axe still behind me? “it’s too stop any romantic relationships from happening between you and us, looks like none of us want it around anymore.” I blinked once. Twice. Three times before I fully processed what he had said. Once it got through my thick skull, a laugh erupted out of me 

“Seriously? Me? You guys must have some poor taste, but sure. It’s a stupid rule and I don’t even remember talking about it.” The genus of skeletons were all equally taken back by what I said, probably confused about how calm I was about all of this. 

“you’re okay with this?” Mutt asked with a dog treat rolling around his jaw. Shrugging now becoming one of my usual gestures when answering any questions. 

“I mean, yeah, besides, relationships between a monster and someone who is literally dead can’t really work out.” Edge seemed to almost lash out at what I had said, but was stopped by Berry, who looked to be in the same state as Edge was. Weird, but their dynamic was cute. 

“So, I guess this is kind of like our armistice huh? A truce?” I queried to Sans, who was still lost in his own thoughts but he nodded along with me.

“yeah, i guess we should document this to make it a  _ bone _ -ified deal.” The pun flew over my head for a second before I caught it and let out a snort.

“Be quiet nerd, I don’t wanna sign anything.” The skeleton rolled his eye lights at this. 

“actually, we have something else in mind.” We? Pulling a circular pin out of his hoodie pocket, it was black with an inverted white heart on it. With little hesitance, he leaned closer to me, eye-level to me as he pinned the accessory onto my beanie. I see all the little details on his skull, it reminded me of a perfectly painted wall with no imperfections or lack of paint. My hand was drawn to it and without even knowing it, my hand was now resting on his cheekbone. 

Silence persued the room as Sans’s skull flushed a deep shade of blue, taking ahold of my wrist and putting it away from his face, embarrassed. 

…

Wait a fucking minute.

“Did you just, touch me? Like, actually touch me?” Completely shocked, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, a chin resting on my shoulder. 

“ya know it doll, apparently the doc was able to make a device that would allow you to touch us and vise versa from what classic was telling her. looks like she did something right for once. it did take a while to send our magic in some form to her from all of us.” A purr resonated from the affectionate skeleton as he dug his chin further into the crook of my neck. 

“HEY, NO FAIR!! I WANNA HUG Y/N TOO!!”

“back off twerp!” Red growled, holding me closer to his chest even as Blue jumped into my lap, hugging me from the front. The other skeletons began to try and pull the others off of me but ultimately became part of the hug pile as well, even Edge and Berry. Axe and Trap tried to dig their way into the center to get to me, but Red was being very protective over me.

Sans was the very last one to join the pile, standing in front of me with a soft grin, pulling out his phone, a flash of light coming from it before pocketing it with a satisfied sigh. “need a tissue?” Huh? 

A skeletal finger along with a tissue was brought up to my face, wiping something away near my eye. The cloth felt wet before it left me, was I… crying? I freed my arm from the others, grabbing onto Sans’s hoodie. I wasn’t able to feel the fabric or anything, but I could touch him without straining myself, it was a miracle. How did this happen? How long did they plan this for? What science went behind this to allow this to happen?

“Sans…” I knew one thing though. “Thank you.” I couldn’t ask for anything better. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


My teeth crunched on the hard candy, breaking off into tiny pieces in my mouth as I watched the interaction between the skeletons and the ghost, it was adorable. A sigh left me as I raised my arms above my head, popping a few joints in the process did a little celebrative dance in the comfort of my own space, completely surrounded by darkness. 

“Finally, took her long enough to warm up to them, I started to get worried.” My hand rested on my chest, a puff of air flowing out of me in relief. I’m glad everything worked out, but there was still so much to work on. Things were going too smoothly, hmm, I could add a bit of drama here and there. Oh! Add some new people? Just something to spice things up.

My eyes looked past the void to see that the group had all split up into their own groups, the ghost following after Underswap and Swapfell Papyrus, deep in a conversation while the other skeletons glanced back at the ghost before she was out of their field of vision. They must be really protective of her.

A grin passed my features, my pointed teeth fitting perfectly against each other. Oh yeah, this was far from being done with. Pulling out my tablet, I set it on the floor of the void, sitting completely still as if there was actually a solid force keeping it there before I innocently jumped in through the screen, my arms hidden behind my back. Disappearing from the dark void of the television screen. 

This would be fun, wouldn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger appears =)
> 
> Anyways!! You've made it to the end of ACT 1!! Congrats! This ACT was focused on base relationships and the personalities of each of the characters, the next ACT will be more focused on the relationships between all of them and how they grow! Would you guys be interested in me adding a chapter in between the ACTS so you guys can ask questions to the characters (and me) or would you rather do all of that on my [tumblr](https://lac0nicade.tumblr.com/)? 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments <3


	15. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is a bit emotional.  
> Everyone is a bit more touchy.  
> This is a relaxed chapter so not much happens, we are easing back into the flow of things.

##  ACT II

Chapter Fourteen

_"Movie Night"_

* * *

“err, babe? are ever planning on moving your hands away from my face? not like i’m complaining though.” My hands rested on Axe’s cheekbones, feeling the smoothness of his bones before moving up and feeling the little cracks that rested around the hole in his skull. His red eye light dilated by the time I got to cupping his cheekbones, attempting to move away from my touch, yet his instincts seemed to make him want to lean into my touch. 

It had been only thirty minutes or so since I was given the pin and I couldn’t have been happier, some of the skeletons had left their spot on the couch to go do other things until it was only me and Axe in our original spots. We practically took up the whole center couch while the others had to sit around us, Axe kicking his legs from time to time to ward them off with the ‘should’ve stayed’ rule. Sure it was childish, but no one really cared, if they did then they were one hell of an actor. But that didn’t matter right now. 

“I just… I can’t believe that I’m able to do this now.” My grin widened and I knew I must’ve looked like a kid at a candy store but this was so exciting for me. I don’t remember the last time that I was able to touch someone without thinking too much about it. “It’s amazing.” 

I could feel the silent glares from all the other skeletons, a few muttering curses. “y’all are gonna make me hurl.” Red grumbled. This was probably because they were sick of me being all touchy and it was making them uncomfortable. Well, the only thing that made me doubt that was the smug look on Axe’s skull when making eye contact with the others. Huh. Weird. 

A cough came from the other side of the couch, coming from the infamous Berry who had changed back into his battle body. “FOR THE LOVE OF THE QUEEN, WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU TWO WHO ARE ALWAYS SO TOUCHY?!” He unironically made a pretty good point, I wasn’t sure what it was though. I just seemed to get along well with Axe, he was cool! He was someone I could rant to, I mean sure I could always talk to Papyrus or Blue but it wasn’t the same. I didn’t really have to sugar coat anything I guess, I didn’t need to hold back on my honest opinions. 

I shrugged back at Berry, a coy smile now playing at my lips. “Jealous Berry? Do you want some attention too?” That must have caught the tiny devil off guard as his whole skull flushed into a bright plum color, standing on the couch now as his heels seemed as if they would puncture the furniture at any moment. 

“NO! DON’T YOU DARE BRING ME DOWN TO SUCH LEVEL OF MOCKERY!! IT SHOULD BE YOU WHO IS JEALOUS!!” A strained cackle left the skeleton as he tried to keep his composure, struggling to keep his ego afloat. I almost felt bad for the guy. 

I waved a hand towards the skeleton, “Alright, ya got me, I’m the jealous one, now can you please sit down? You’re gonna leave dirt on the cushions.” An exasperated gasp left the skeleton, even if he didn’t have lungs, and looked absolutely offended with what I had said. 

“DIRT?! PAH!! YOU THINK I, THE MIGHTY BLACKBERRY, WOULD ALLOW DIRT ON MY GEAR?! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!” The tiny skeleton was now fuming with anger, Mutt sitting at his feet in annoyance, his arms resting on the couch cushions behind him as he sat on the floor.    
  


“m’ lord, could you please get down?” Mutt asked with a half-eaten dog treat rolling around his jaw, smoking purple flames coming out of it. I had to admit, he was absolutely rocking the bad-boy slash dog aesthetic. With a reluctant roll of his eye lights, Berry jumped up a bit before landing on the couch perfectly, his legs now crossed. 

“so, what should we do to celebrate?” Oh shit when was Stretch back? His orange-sleeved covered arms rested on my shoulders, his chin resting on top of my head. His body was practically leaning over the couch to even reach down to where my head was, I bet it was amusing to see. 

“What do you mean?” I questioned, Axe now scooting over to his brother before passing out. That really was a talent that I would never be able to master. 

“it kinda feels like we completed something ya know? we, uh, help me out here bro.” A yawn escaped Stretch as he rubbed his jaw on my head, thank goodness I couldn’t actually feel this if I could I think my head would be throbbing. 

Blue had literal stars in his eyes as he stood up in a heroic pose, “OH! OOO! IT’S KINDA LIKE FINISHING A CHAPTER OF A BOOK!! OR GETTING AN ACHIEVEMENT IN A GAME!!” 

Blinking a couple of times, I rested my chin into my hand. “Huh, I guess you are right. I didn’t like most of you at the beginning, but now all of you are tolerable! Heh, I thought it would take a bit more to get on my good side.”

“IT TOOK A DAMN MONTH AND A HALF!!” Edge growled out, huffing to himself as he looked away from me, seeming irritated with something. Wait-- huh? A month? It only felt like two weeks, how had it already been that long? Looking around now, I noticed all the boxes were gone, replaced by tables with trinkets and books, really thick ones that you would find on top of a glass coffee table that would never be opened, they would just be there as a paperweight or decoration. 

Time really does fly.

“eh, it was worth it.” Stretch grumbled, chewing on the hardened candy in his mouth before shortcutting next to me on the couch, an arm now wrapped around my shoulders. Damn these skeletons were really touchy. 

“So, about that celebration? What are we thinking? It shouldn’t be too big of a deal since there are other things we need to celebrate too.” This caught the attention of a couple of skeletons. Blue practically jumped from one couch cushion to the other just to land in my lap, his bandana seeming to flutter like a butterfly. 

“OTHER CELEBRATIONS?! LIKE WHAT?!” Damn, he really was loud… but who could say no to that face?

Smiling through the bursting of my non-existent eardrums, I readjusted his spot on my lap. “Well, there’s Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christma-- What?” I had to stop myself short at the puzzled look on the short skeleton’s face. 

Stretch poked my arm, leaning dow towards my ear to whisper, “hun, we don’t know what those are.” I stayed silent for a beat or two before jumping up slightly. 

“WHAT?! Are, are you serious?! Those are really big human holidays and you guys have been on the surface for a couple of years!” Some of the skeleton brothers winced at that seeming a bit uncomfortable. Shit did I offend them? “Unless you guys don’t really celebrate those types of holidays since it  _ is _ a human thing.” 

The patter of footsteps returning to the room broke the awkward silence I thought I had created. Sans and Papyrus had returned with snacks, condiments, and a… rock? When did they even leave the room? “don’t stress about it, we kinda keep to ourselves ya know? we don’t have any guts to join in on the festivities.” Sans replied, putting the rock onto a pedestal in the far corner, a sign above it that was a bit too far for me to read. 

“i’m interested to hear about it, even if they aren’t.” Stretch said under his unneeded breath, leaning more of his body weight onto me. The action made my SOUL jump. That’s right, I’ve been learning a bit more about SOULs and monster-kind since I have monster roommates. If they were going to learn about me I might as well learn about them. Sure I don’t remember most of the information, but I did write it down in one of those little journals Axe gave me which has a little skull sticker on it and I almost passed out when I saw it.

A fist slammed on the table, jolting me out of my thoughts, “DO NOT THROW US UNDER THE BUS NUMBSKULL!! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE MAY NOT CARE FOR SUCH USELESS THINGS, BUT IT WILL BRANCH OUT MY RESEARCH!!” Swiftly taking a cracker with a slice of cheddar cheese on it, he took a tiny bite of it while giving Stretch the death glare simultaneously. Some times it really did feel like this was a reality show. 

“Well, Halloween is when humans dress up as anything they want to be, walk around the neighborhood and ask for candy. Since you guys are the only monsters living in the neighborhood as of right now that I know of, you will probably get a lot of visitors.” I didn’t even think it was possible for Blue’s eyes to get even bigger as he hopped off my lap.

“OH MY STARS, THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!! BROTHER, WE HAVE TO DO THAT!! IT SOUNDS AWESOME!!” He practically jumped around the room, Papyrus giving his brother a knowing smile as if they had talked about this before. 

“BAH! I WILL NOT PARTAKE OF THESE FOOLISH ACTS!!” Edge scoffed, crossing his arms as he sunk into the seat. He really did try to show how high and mighty he was, even if he was still one of us. 

A grin appeared on my face, “Okay then, I guess you don’t have to scare the living daylights out of little punks that find their way to our house.” That grabbed the attention of the edgy skeletons in the room, even Axe who was practically half asleep. 

“WELL, AS LONG AS I GET TO SCARE YOUR KIND TO SHOW THEM HOW AMAZING I AM SINCE I HAVE NO FLAWS, THEY WILL BOW DOWN TO ME OUT OF FEAR!!” Oh stars, I created a dictator. “I DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID SOMETHING!!” Edge was practically seeing his future now with flames and destruction before that was swept away by Berry. 

“OH WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP!? No Offense Trap.” Trap gleamed, holding his brother in his arms before he fell asleep once again. “NONE TAKEN.” “IF ANYONE WERE TO BE IN CHARGE OF SCARYING THE WEAK IT WOULD BE ME, YOU MAY BE TALL BUT I DON’T NEED PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES TO BE TERRIFYING!” 

A cackle escaped Edge as he challenged Berry, butting skulls with him by bending down. “YOU CAN’T EVEN BEGIN TO GET ON MY LEVEL TWERP!! YOU WOULD JUST SEND YOUR DOG AFTER THEM TO DO ALL OF YOUR WORK.” A gasp left Berry, distressed.

“HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LAZY!!” “I DIDN’T, YOU SAID THAT.” “YOU LEFT AN IMPRESSION THAT YOU DID!!” Purple and Red began to glow from the two, their own brothers just leaving them to do their bidding. Think of something fast, c’mon c’mon…! 

“A movie!” Silence followed by confused huh’s proceeded. “For the celebration! Let’s watch a movie! I remember hearing about this movie from around the culdesac ages ago, I think it was called Nightingale… no, uh, The Christmas? No, it was…” I was practically knocking on the side of my head before it clicked. “The Nightmare Before Christmas!” 

“WHAT IS THAT?!” Papyrus practically squealed.

I pointed a finger towards him in confidence, “I have no clue!” 

“pfft. alrigh’ candy, i’ll see wha’ we can do.” Mutt said with a laid-back grin, standing up from the floor before turning on the TV, a hand on his hip. Red got up from his spot, standing in front of me with his arms crossed. 

“move ashtray. i wanna sit with dollface.” Red growled impatiently, his foot hitting the ground every other second. Stretch just shrugged, pulling me in slightly. 

“okay, there is a spot beside her.” He stated smugly, what was going on here? They were acting like children! … It was adorable. 

“ya know what i mean!!” Red yelled, god this went from cute to annoying real quick. 

Gliding my hand towards him, I landed on his sleeve, trying to pull the most kicked-dog look I could ever manage. “Red, I want you to sit next to me, so please don’t fight. It isn’t like I’m bound to one friendship at a time.” 

The two looked practically kicked in the gut when I said that, disappointed. “i mean, if cuddling ya is ‘friendly’ then i don’t fucking care.” That was all he had to say before jumping on the couch next to me, taking a hold of my freehand. Did these skeletons have abandonment issues or were they just touch starved? I had no room to talk either way. 

“hey, candy apple,” I don’t think he would ever be able to stick to just one nickname at this point. “is this it?” The television showed the title “The Nightmare Before Christmas” and I nodded. Mutt blinked his eye sockets as he took a closer look at the cover art. “huh... alrigh’.” With a snap of his fingers, he was gone and back on the floor near Berry’s heels. 

“Hey Blue?” I called out, my head looking back as best as possible even though my movements were restricted. The energetic ball ran towards me with a nod. “Do you think you could turn off the ligh--” I quickly turned silent when lights went all almost simultaneously, only the bright glow of cyan of Blue’s eye lights revealing that he was even back. “Woah. Thanks.” 

A click came from the television, the opening music playing as everyone found their places, some more focused than others on the screen. It had always been an unspoken rule to be quiet during a movie, so no one dared to say a word during the movie. It was nice, it was peaceful for all of us to be in a room like this while we bonded over something. Every once and again there would be little comments during the movie such as “damn, fuck it up.” or “hell nah.” Mostly presented by Red. The movie was stunning, it was flawless and smooth, nothing that I have ever seen before and I was astonished by it. 

Even at one point, Sally started singing to herself and I could hear one of the deeper-sounding skeletons mumble “mood.” and I couldn’t even tell which one it was since I was so focused on the movie. What was mood anyways? Was that a new catchphrase? I should write it down. I found out the more I question something, the more time passes and I don’t want to waste any time I have with them. 

Moving my arm to reach into my pocket, I found that I couldn’t. Looking down, Red was completely passed out, his skull resting on my shoulder with an arm wrapped around mine. A bit of crimson drool left his jaw and didn’t look to be waking up any time soon. 

I pursed my lips and tried to do it once more, hyping myself quietly. “kid, ya need some help there?” Startled, I jumped a bit as I made eye contact with Sans, who was standing in front of the TV, it looked as if there was a small circle on the screen, the movie paused in place. 

“Uh, yeah… I’m not really used to not being able to just, ya know, foop out.” The onomatopoeia was poor but it did drive a chuckle out of the blue-clad skeleton. His hand rested on my beanie before snatching it off of my head as I released myself from the grip of both skeletons. 

I sent a smile towards Sans as I took my beanie back, fixing my hair before putting it on my head. Woah, all the skeletons were passed out. “Woah, did something happen?” Sans shrugged his head towards the screen and I nodded in understanding. “Right, what is it even doing? Is it… paused? Loading?” Sans nodded in silence, his white eye lights looking over the other skeletons, he was like a flashlight. “So, what now?” 

“we could wait for it to start up again or go to bed, the bed part is sounding appealing right now.” The skeleton let out a yawn, shortcutting over to the switches as light flooded the room, not waking the sleeping dead before going up to the box that rested under the TV that hung on the wall. 

I made use of my time by walking around, putting blankets on the sleeping skeletons and I could’ve sworn I saw Axe smile when I put one on him. Looking over at Red and Stretch, their skulls were knocked together and it didn’t look comfortable. Giving them pity, I took an extra pillow from the padded case that looked similar to the couch and put it between them. It was a lazy solution but I really didn’t care. 

I almost turned away before locking eyes with one of those thick decorative books on the table, the golden unknown language catching my attention as is it looked like little symbols. It probably just told you snail facts or something dumb like that. 

~~ Open it. ~~

…

My hands hovered over the book before I even knew I was picking it up, it was if I was a picture show by the way I was moving. Sans’ back was still facing towards me when I looked up from the book in my hands. One little peek wouldn’t hurt, right? Why was I so nervous? 

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I opened it as slow as possible, my eyes closed before I opened one and what I saw almost made me cry. Oh my stars, there was no way, it couldn’t be true. I was shaking at this point as my hand cupped my mouth, but that didn’t stop my thoughts.

Was this baby Sans with an onesie on!? OH MY STARS I WAS GOING TO CRY AGAIN. Flipping through the photos it only became more clear that this was a family album. Pictures of baby Sans holding a smaller baby Papyrus made my SOUL soar. Oh, this was so precious… I couldn’t even look away when Sans called out my name. 

“Huh? Yeah?” My voice cracked an octave higher.

“woah! why are you crying?!” He rushed over to me, holding my arm before his eye lights landed on the book. He was stuck in place before his face flushed blue which only enhanced the cuteness of this whole situation. “stars, put that book away!” He tried grabbing it from me but I quickly moved out of the way, flipping through the pages as quickly as possible since I knew it was only a matter of time before he took it back. 

“No! Wait lemme burn this into my brain!” I practically screamed before turning to the last used page my smile fell. A small paper was tapped down with a golden heart locket, an emblem ingrained on it with the note; it won’t happen again, it’s over. What did that mean? My finger traced over it before the book was taken from me. 

“Sans..? What is that?” I questioned but I should’ve known that I wouldn’t have gotten an answer. 

His eye lights ran over the note and item before closing the book, resting it under his arm, “nothing, it doesn’t matter anymore, it’s just a reminder.” A reminder of what though? His grin looked sour and I instantly brought my smile back. 

“Well, I won’t push you on it. We all have our secrets, and that I can respect, but…” Sans seemed to stiffen, not knowing what I would say next, hell, I didn’t even know what I would say next. “Just don’t lie, I  **hate** liars.” There was bitterness behind my tone, but I didn’t know where it came from. 

Before I could backtrack though, the sounds of the movie began to start up again, interrupting me. Sans grinned at me and gave a single pat on my back, “i’m glad we can agree on that.” He then just walked by me, heading over to turn off the lights and as he did, it made me realize that it was almost as if we had connected on a slightly deeper level now. 

My eyes widened a bit, I had never realized that this was no longer just about me and my problems. These guys were my family whether they liked that fact or not, we were all becoming closer as a family and I had to treasure that. 

This wasn’t just about me now. 

Your smile widened as you took your spot back on the couch between the sleeping Red and Stretch as they instantly adjusted to it with smiles on their skulls that you didn’t quite catch as your eyes were glued on the screen, unfocused. 

It was about  **us** . 

With that final thought, you drifted off into a comfortable sleep with the finale song of the movie lulling you to sleep. You didn’t even notice the glowing eyes and sharp-toothed grin of the stranger that watched you in tranquil through the screen.

...

Y/N

LV: 3 HP: 0

ATK: 1 DF: N/A

* She will hold onto this dream for as long as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right buckos I'm back. I kept rewriting my outline so I had to make little changes.   
> Also yes! Perspective change! It will now be in second pov, aka; you/your. We won't get the full one-person experience since you, the reader, wouldn't be able to see what is happening outside of what is limited to you! 
> 
> I knew that I would get a lot of questions on Mystery person too so, I will say one thing, they are a character that I made! It is not me or any of the skeletons! You can put your theories in the comments ;)


	16. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after that fluffy event!! So it should be the same this morning right? Nothing has changed, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Caution ⚠️  
> This Chapter does have some non-con elements (not really, but this is just in case.) and mature elements.

Chapter Fifteen

_ “Infatuation”  _

* * *

The morning light made itself known through the windows, shining onto the sleeping participants that were sprawled out on the couch. Soft snoring could be heard from the skeletons, some louder than others, but all of them were asleep and nothing would wake them up for at least another hour, or so they thought.

You slept comfortably between two of the lazy skeletons, Stretch’s arm was wrapped around your shoulders, most of your weight resting on him, while Red’s legs were draped on top of yours, his skull on the verge of falling off the couch at an uncomfortable angle, a line of red drool threatening to fall from of his jaw. 

It was similar to having a pillow and blanket. 

The sun shone right in your eyes, making you unconsciously scrunch your nose in discomfort and your eyes were shut tight, trying to block out the light but it was ineffective. A groan left your lips, moving your head into the lanky skeleton’s chest instead. 

This would’ve been perfect if it wasn’t for the loud rumble coming from behind you, the feeling of skeletal fingers running through the hair that wasn’t stuck under the beanie. Your hands balled up Stretch’s orange hoodie, attempting to fall back asleep but the rumbling only got louder. 

Cracking an eye open, you moved your head to look at the back of the couch from the corner of your eye only to see a small blue skeleton looking like a deer in headlights, his eye lights shaped as inverted hearts and his skull practically glowing. Too tired to really react properly, a dopey smile appeared on your face, raising a hand to wave at the skeleton. “Mornin’ Blue.” You practically mumbled out without a care in the world. 

Blue immediately retracted his hand, fiddling with his thumbs nervously at being caught. “Good Morning Maiden, Sorry For Waking You Up.” While his voice was still loud, it was loud enough to wake you up a bit more. Leaning down into your original position, head on Stretch’s lap, you looked up at Blue with a yawn. 

“Don’t worry about it Blue,” Attempting to sit up, a boney arm covered in orange pulled you back down with a little ‘oomph.’ “What time is it anyway?” Shooting a harmless glare at lanky skeleton who still seemed to be asleep. 

A deeper, rougher sounding rumble came from Blue’s chest, giving the side-eye to his younger brother. “Nine.” He said in a laconic way, which was out of character for him. 

“Uh, Blue? Are you okay? You’re quieter than usual.” The rumbling halted as Blue looked at you with an affectionate gaze. A grin formed on his skull as he leaned over the back of the couch to get closer to you. 

“I’m Fine Maiden, It’s Just Been A While Since We Last Hung Out And I Miss You.” A pout formed as he looked down sheepishly so he couldn’t make eye contact with you until he looked towards you again with an emotion that you couldn’t quite place in his eye sockets. “I  _ Really _ Miss You.” He leaned forward, the inverted heart eye lights seeming to grow bigger and the soft rumbling beginning. 

He was only half a foot away from you until a skeletal hand stopped Blue from pursuing whatever he was set out to do. Another deep rumbling came from Stretch, his chest seeming to vibrate slightly the louder it got. His eye sockets were squinted at his elder brother, his grip tightening around you. 

“step off, blue.” He had only said a few words but they echoed inside your head, bouncing around. Blue quickly yanked the other’s hand down, not letting go. His once innocent eye lights that were usually in the shape of stars or hearts, now just blue pinpricks. 

“ **Brother** . Let Go Of Her.” You had never heard Blue use that tone with his own brother, especially because these two were as thick as thieves, so it was surprising enough to push pass Stretch’s arm and sit up straight, not disturbing the sleeping Red who was still snoring away. 

“Uh, guys?” Your voice was meek but it caught the attention of both skeleton’s, both of their skulls flushed with their color of magic. This situation was really uncomfortable. Moving your hand up to take off your beanie that would allow you to escape, it was caught by Stretch, who was now practically purring. 

“now siren, no need to be so hasty.” What was wrong with them?! You practically curled into yourself, disturbing Red slightly as he let out a groan, cracking open an eyesocket.

“wha’s goin’ on…?” He grumbled, using his magic to lift himself up and properly lay on the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Oh thank the stars, maybe he could help.’ Your thoughts reached no one though. Red seemed to stop in place, his crimson eye lights seeming to dilate and turn to you slowly, his face also flushed with his magic. 

The skeleton seemed to be in a daze as he crawled over to you, that deep rumbling returning. “well darlin’, you could’ve just said so if you wanted to mate  _ that _ badly~” 

…

‘What in the actual fuck is happening?’ Was the only thing that came to mind as you backed up into Stretch’s chest, who seemed to become more possessive and glared daggers at the skeleton crawling towards you along with his brother. 

“she doesn’t want you, you oversized trash bag.” His grip tightened to the point where if you had lungs, you wouldn’t be able to breathe. 

“H- hey… guys?” You went unheard. 

“oh shut your trap, ashtray!” Red grew closer, a tongue appearing from his jaw as he licked his sharp fangs. He was only a foot away from you now. 

“Don’t fight…” No one cared. 

“Maybe You Both Should Stop, She Obviously Doesn’t Want Either Of You, You Animals!” Blue interjected, his gloved hand caressing my cheek from the back of the couch, leaning over to the point where his whole upper body hovered above yours. 

“Please…” Tears threatened to spill and the arguing began to cease. 

“honey…?” Stretch’s voice was practically breaking, seeming confused and heartbroken, the rumbling gone. His grip on you began to loosen, and that was all you needed. 

Quickly pushing his arm away from you, flailing your legs around, you finally rolled off the couch but made a quick recovery, distancing yourself from the befuddled skeletons. Your breathing became rigged and anger flicked in your eyes, preparing to scream at the skeletons at what the hell was happening, but you never got the chance. 

“BUNNY! NEVER FEAR! TRAP IS HERE!” Practically snapping your head to the side, you only caught a glimpse of the pajama-wearing skeleton before he scooped you up in your arms. Fear ran through you, was he going to do the same thing? Why were you so scared? 

“I AM ASHAMED OF YOU THREE! YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE CONTROL OF YOURSELVES THAN THAT!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO BUNNY!” The mention of your nickname made you freeze slightly, turning your head to the three skeletons that had previously had tried to ~~kill~~ _flirt_ with me in an… unflattering way. They all looked like kicked puppies, seeming to regret their actions. 

Looking down at you, Trap grinned innocently. “YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO TO YOUR ROOM, ME OR MY BROTHER WILL EXPLAIN LATER.” Placing you down, still unnerved by the presence of the three skeletons, you took shortcuts to your room through walls and floors. 

By the time you left, you couldn’t hear what Trap had said once he made sure you were out of range of hearing him. Towering over the skeletons, making sure to keep his voice down a little bit since he knew that the others would wake up soon because of this ruckus, his eye sockets were devoid of any light. “If I Ever See You Three Pull Anything Like That Again, I Won’t Hesitate To Live Up To My Name.” 

Red glared back at the tall skeleton, “don’t threaten me, ‘cause if my bro hears ya, you’ll be in a hell of a  **bad time** .” The two skeletons stared at each other until Trap stood straight up, a joyous grin on his skull. 

“THEN IT IS SETTLED! PLEASE WAKE EVERYONE UP SO WE CAN HAVE A LITTLE CHAT.” 

* * * 

Sitting in your room, you gripped the beanie in your hands, a frown on your face. Why did they act like that? It was out of nowhere too! Leaning back onto your bed, your mind began to run in circles. Were you mad at them? Frustrated? Confused? Rubbing a hand over your face, you let out a groan, not knowing what to do. 

Getting up from your spot, you headed over to the desk. From the past few days, the skeletons would leave new clothing for you, and you would always know who it came from due to the outfits genre and what color it was since the skeletons always had a theme. Looking over all of them, you decided to change into what Papyrus had picked out. 

It was a coral dress that had spaghetti straps, it laid right above your ankles and was fitted perfectly. Sure it wasn’t fancy by any means, but it was comfy. Turning yourself to your mirror, you practically beamed at the sight of yourself, this being your first time ever wearing the dress. 

Giving the side-eye to the beanie, not knowing either to put it on or not, you slipped your hands into the hidden pockets, the skeletons somehow knowing that you adored having pockets in your clothing, and put the beanie inside. It felt weird not to have it with you since you had grown quite fond of it, though it wouldn’t match the dress you had on, it would probably match the casual yet punk set of clothing Red had gotten for you, but you didn’t really want to wear anything of his at the moment. 

Sighing to yourself, you phased through the hidden door and saw no one other than Axe, muttering to himself as he flipped through the hand-sized notebook, not even aware of your presence. 

“Heya Axe,” The skeleton jolted, turning his skull to look up at you since he was hunched over, “You’re here because Trap sent you here, right?” The skeleton only nodded in response. The corners of your lips twitched upwards as you gestured him to come in, properly opening the hidden door for him, in which he was surprised at since he was one of the few skeletons that hadn’t gone into your room yet. 

“actually, could we sit on one of those benches?” Following his gaze, you looked at the garden that the wisteria tree loomed over. A grin appeared on your face as you shut the door behind you, giving him a nod in return. 

The two of you walked on in silence, allowing you to take in the beauty of the garden. It had been a while since you had just had a normal conversation, well, normal as can be, in a place such as beautiful as the garden. Both of you went through the gateway, following the rocky path that was right next to the tulips, asters, bishops lace, and honeysuckles. Originally it was only tulips, but Papyrus, Blue, and even Edge and Black worked on the garden, wanting to add variety. Axe caught your gaze as he watched you halt on the walk, staring at the flowers. 

“they are planning to add roses and peonies soon.” Looking over to Axe, you felt embarrassed for being caught but smiled in return. Both of you turned silent, some magic rushing to his cheeks as he pulled out his notebook, writing something down quickly before pocketing it, walking along the path slowly. 

Looking at the fork in the road that split off to different benches, they went left, even though you began to go right but quickly turned around to follow the skeleton, sitting on the bench with him. 

“Soooo,” Your voice trailed on, “mind explaining to me what happened?” Axe seemed embarrassed, grumbling to himself as he scooted away from you a bit. 

“uh, that’s a little difficult to explain.” You stared at him, waiting for him to continue in silence. “fuck, so uh, basically what you just witnessed was… heat?” He seemed to question himself, scrunching up his face in disgust, not daring to look at you. 

You let out a humorous scoff, “Like a cat?” A skeletal hand ran over one eye socket, agreeing to what you had said. “Wow, that must suck, but uh, why did that happen? It kinda came out of nowhere ya know.” The skeleton froze, looking at you in amusement. 

“wait a minute, you haven’t noticed?” Blinking in return, you gave him no answer. “last night started it, ever since you got a physical body, our magic took your scent as… something else. why did you think everyone was being all touchy-feely with you?” You gave him a dead-eyed stare before phasing through the bottom of the bench slightly.

“Then why has it gotten so bad now?” Your voice was devoid of any emotion as you kept processing what was happening. Axe took out the notebook again, flipping through the pages before putting his attention back on you. 

“well, they were only introduced to the scent you produced, so it didn’t have that much of an effect on them, but now they will be all over you.” Finally shaking your head, you returned back onto your seat, scooting away from Axe. 

“W- what about you? Are you gonna…” Axe quickly waved his hands in defense, his skull growing brighter. 

“no! you, you don’t have your beanie on right now so i’m fine, but if you put it on, i and my brother will be a little weird, well, me mostly. my bro has never really been in touch with scents…” He seemed to falter slightly, which only caused you to want to ask more about the situation. 

“So, what should I do? Never wear the beanie again?” Your voice sounded a bit hurt, your hand making its way into the pocket that the beanie resided in and gave it a little squeeze. 

“actually, that’s kinda the opposite of what you should do.” You blinked, giving him an owlish stare. 

“You’ve lost me now.” 

“it’s hard to explain but, you need to wear it so they can get used to your scent, otherwise it will get stronger if you suddenly put it on out of nowhere. once they get used to it, it doesn’t matter if you have it on or off.” Axe rubbed the back of his neck, a sweat bead falling off the side of his cranium. 

“So, kinda like exposure therapy?” You put together, the phrase sounding familiar in the back of your mind, but the nostalgia went as fast as it came. 

“uh, yeah.” He responded simply. You were now filled with a newly found confidence, standing up from the bench you beamed at him. 

“Alright then. We should start as soon as possible! I mean, the more we procrastinate, the worse it gets right?” Axe seemed surprised at your outburst before nodding along, standing up along with you, the both of you heading out of the garden. 

“they are basically in a state of infatuation, so they basically adore you.” That made your face heat up. “so if you tell them to stop, they should stop.” You doubted that due to earlier, but you were willing to give it a try.

Yeah, you felt confident! You just had to control the situation, you would PERSEVERE in whatever was in your way! Solidifying your hand, you grabbed ahold of Axe’s, not paying attention to how close he was to you or how nervous he was. It was quite a sight to see a big and scary skeleton become flustered over holding someone’s hand. 

Finally making it back to the lounge, Trap had made a presentation on the tv screen, becoming some sort of teacher. The mental image made you laugh, it caught the attention of all the skeletons. All of them were sitting on the couch except for Red, Blue, and Stretch, who were all on stools in the corner near the pedestal with a rock on it. Now being close enough, you could see that the sign above it said ‘Rocky.’ Creative. 

“BUNNY! YOU’RE BACK SO SOON? HOPEFULLY, MY BROTHER HAS GIVEN YOU A PROPER EXPLANATION.” The taller skeleton had his hands on his hips, giving his brother a playful glare as you grinned. 

“He did a very good job.” You assured. The room went silent until Trap cleared his non-existent throat, giving the side-eye to the three on stools, in which all of them got off at their own pace, standing in front of you. 

“I AM VERY SORRY MAIDEN!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME AND I APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING YOU SO UNCOMFORTABLE!! I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME!” Blue quickly bowed, cyan tears threatening to fall from his eyes while his eye-lights quivered. 

“i’m sorry hun, didn’t mean to do it.” While Stretch’s apology was more lackluster and to the point, you could tell he was being honest. 

You looked to Red expectantly, who glared at the ground and cursed at it, refusing to look you in the eye. Edge rose from his spot from the couch and headed over to his brother, smacking him upside the head. “APOLOGISE YOU HORNY BASTARD” 

“gah! fuck! fine!” Red looked up at you after rubbing the back of his skull, glaring at his younger brother, “i, red, brother of the almighty edge, apologize for my disgusting behavior and i hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.” Another slap. “even though i don’t deserve it.” 

Feeling awkward, you turned to look over at Axe, who just gave you a shrug in response. “Uh, it’s fine, Axe told me that we basically have to find a way for you guys to get used to it, right?” All the skeletons nodded. “So, we should get started as soon as possible.” 

With nothing else being said, you released Axe’s hand and made your way next to Trap, trusting to what Axe had said about his brother to be true. Looking at all of the skeletons, you closed your eyes once you put the beanie on top of your head, preparing yourself for the worse. Of course, you only had a physical body to the genus of skeletons, so you could make a run for it if need be, but if one of them got a hold of you, it would be game over. 

Your eyes were still shut, hearing minimal movement, you took that as the moment to look around. Upon opening your eyes, you saw all eyesockets on you, their faces glowing with colored magic. Each of their poses was different though, some holding themselves back with holding onto the couch while others made no effort. 

Edge and Berry were crossed armed, their heels tapping the ground every other second, almost glaring at you. Edge was holding his brother in his grasp, Red almost limp. Stretch and Blue backed away. Sans, who was once half-awake, was now paying full attention to you, holding onto his hood to hide his embarrassment. Mutt and Papyrus were the only ones that seemed unaffected, though their skulls were still glowing, they seemed uncomfortable. Axe was too busy taking notes or at least trying to, as he recorded all of their reactions. 

You felt all giddy inside, smiling at all of them and that seemed to practically break Mutt who fell back onto the couch, pulling his hood up to cover his skull, kicking his legs slightly as his hands held onto his hood. 

“WHAT THE HELL MUTT? SIT UP YOU BAFOON!” Yelled Berry, pulling his eye lights away from you and onto his younger brother. 

“can’t m’ lord. sweets is too cute.” The rumbling returned, which made you look at the tall skeleton next to you. 

“Hey, Trap?” He hummed in response, “What’s that noise?” He perked up, trying to hide the smug grin on his face. 

“OH! MUTT IS CURRENTLY PURRING.” You blinked before you practically had stars in your eyes. 

“Really?! Oh my gosh!! That’s so cute!!” You squealed, jumping up and down, wanting to go over to Mutt and give him a hug, but you stayed against it, not seeming wise. The purring only got louder. 

“Well, Axe explained that they will literally bend over backward for me, right?” Trap once again nodded, now confused. A smug smirk appeared on his face, taking a step towards the skeletons, behind the table. “Do you guys think you could help me with decorating for Halloween?” You asked meekly, feigning innocence. 

Papyrus and Blue rushed to your side in an instant, nodding at your request. Black and Edge finally made their way over as well, trying to seem uninterested but agreed. The others would be harder to influence. 

Putting a pout on your face, you tried to look as bashful as possible. “ _ Please? _ ” All of the skeletons teleported to your side in an instant, other than Axe who was still taking notes. Red tried to put a hand on your shoulder, “No.” Just that simple word brought him to a halt, at war with himself, but he complied, bring his hand down. 

“Alright then! Let’s get started!” You cheered, marching out of the room with a line of skeletons following you, willing to do anything you said. Once everyone was gone, it only left the horror brothers, who seemed to be in their own little world. 

Trap let out a laugh, holding himself a bit as he wiped an invisible tear away. “Seems Like Bunny Has Made Herself An Army.” 

Axe walked over to his brother, pocketing the notebook. “so, when do you think she will figure out all of us are in love with her?” He questioned. Trap tapped his jaw in thought, letting out a hum. 

“I’d Say December. What Do You Think?” Trap reflected the question onto his brother, who grinned. 

“february.” Axe stated simply, getting the book out once again and flipped to the last page to write down their little wager. 

Trap grinned at his brother. “May The Best Skeleton Win.” Axe perked up, a smug grin appearing on his face as he began to walk away.

“it seems like you are already getting ready since you are already lowering your voice to make her more comfortable.” Trap’s skull flushed, letting out a laugh. 

“Nyeh Heh! I Suppose So Brother.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No One:   
> Not even Y/N:   
> Red: wanna fuck?


	17. The Other Side of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skeleton's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the shorter ones, sorry :((

Chapter Sixteen

_"The Other Side of Things"_

* * *

What were the others thinking? How could a simple smell affect all of the skeletons that she had grown close with? Well, let’s find out. 

* * * 

“The Cutest Ghost” 

Blue practically couldn’t stop grinning at the sight of the adorable ghost who was currently sleeping. He didn’t know what started his infatuation with the girl but it was driving him crazy. He knew that something must’ve been wrong, but he couldn’t help but to just watch the girl, his skull flushing with his own magic. 

The skeleton couldn’t recall how long he had been hanging off the side of the couch, playing with the hair of whom he was interested in, not noticing the sound of discomfort the back of the couch made at his weight. 

He knew he was being creepy, he was fully aware, but he couldn’t pull his eye lights away from you. Your sleeping figure was curled up against his brother, which he could push away from his thoughts at the moment. Soft snores left you, your chest slowly rising and falling, hair perfectly falling to frame your face… gosh, everything about you was perfect in Blue’s eyes. 

The short skeleton couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way about someone before or even if he ever did. 

He began to lose himself in his thoughts, rubbing strands of your hair as he daydreamed but was soon snapped out of it once he saw your face scrunch up in discomfort, sunrays finding their way onto your face as it only made you look like a goddess to Blue. 

He could feel himself begin to purr but didn’t try to stop it by any means, though maybe he should’ve. He watched you bury your face into his brother’s hoodie, which irked him slightly before your stunning eyes met his. 

“Mornin’ Blue.” You said airily, your voice alone making him fall head-over-heels for you.

Oh, golly what were you doing to his poor SOUL? 

* * * 

“His Siren” 

Stretch didn’t really understand his feelings towards you in the slightest, it was all happening so fast. At first, he hated you, wanting you away from his brother. You were a stranger and even worse, even if you were a ghost, you were the closest thing to a human in the house. 

Humans were always something most of the skeletons with the “sans” personality were not comfortable about. If we genuinely knew that they had no bad intentions or we would never see them again, we wouldn’t really think twice, but living with one? Whew. That got under their skin. Heh. 

Now everything was different. 

After one of those nights, he was checking on you to see if you were doing anything sneaky, but he was only faced with your beautiful singing. This made his SOUL dance and quickly began his war on you and himself. His SOUL would yearn for you, which was uncomfortable since he himself didn’t understand why it happened, well, until he realized why. He had grown fond of you and he could no longer keep this war going. It may have been a sudden confession to you, but he had been mulling over how he would explain himself and possibly make amends with you. 

Just the thought of you made his skull flush into his shade of magic, it was utterly embarrassing. Wanna know what was also embarrassing? The fact that he has stayed perfectly still on the couch, you practically in his lap, as he pretended to stay asleep. 

Stretch was never one to wake up early by any means but this was a special case. Your scent had grown, but Stretch was easy to catch that this was not supposed to be the case, but being the lazy skeleton he was, he just stayed at his seat, skull almost falling off the back of the couch, watching over your sleeping figure just in case anything happened. 

And that ‘ _anything’_ was his brother. 

Every time he attempted anything fishy, he would move his body slightly so Blue wouldn’t notice, but at his current position he could easily scoop you up in his arms. 

He had to protect his siren. Even from his own brother. 

* * *

“A Skeleton In a Dream” 

Red sat on his master bed, scrolling through his phone at choices for collars that came in every size and shape. The gold of one of them caught his eye lights as he chuckled to himself, reminiscing on the memory of when you said a gold collar would look good on him. 

Letting out a dreamy sigh, he rubbed at his now golden collar at the thought of you. 

Looking at the empty side of the bed, he finally mustered the courage to push himself out of bed, his feet making contact with the slippers you had personally gotten for him last year. 

A grin passed his features as he grabbed the now-empty mug that rested on his bedside, not wanting to get scolded by you again for leaving empty dishes in the bedroom. 

Teleporting to the kitchen, he placed the mug into the empty sink, the silent hum of the dishwasher going to fill the room. 

“sweetheart? where ya at?” Red raised his voice slightly, hearing his voice echo through the house they shared. Lifting a brow-bone in suspicion, he walked around the house until he made it to your office. 

You were sitting in your office chair, digital tablet in hand as you continued to draw, massive headphones on. Ah, another commission probably. You were getting a lot of business lately since he let the lizard know about you, monsters and humans alike we are wanting a piece of your talent. 

Coming up from behind the girl, he wrapped his arms around you, startling you in the process and almost dropping the tablet. 

“Sans! Don’t sneak up on me like that you goober.” Your words had no malice in them, a smile on your face as you pulled the headphones off your head, resting them on the desk in front of you. You turned your head towards the smiling skeleton, planting a kiss on his cheek. “What are you even doing up? It’s like, seven in the morning.”

Rolling his eye lights, he rocked you slightly. “kitten, it’s two in the afternoon.” 

You blinked owlishly before groaning. “Of course it is… sorry.” Red just simply buried his face into the crook of your neck. “Sans, stop it, I still have to work.” That only made him trap you in his arms, even if he was behind the office chair. 

“but don’t you wanna spend the day with me, doll? i was thinking we could have a little us time.” A cackle left you as you turned the office chair to Red, who released his grip and instead took ahold of your hands, skeletal thumbs rubbing over your knuckles and occasionally the diamond ring on your finger. 

“We always have ‘us time.’ Besides, it’s not like Papyrus lives here.” 

“he acts as if he does! he is always here, having your attention, i have just been feeling… _bonley_.” The pun made you roll your eyes back at him, running a hand through your now dyed hair which was a nice black to red ombre, a couple of piercings on your ears, nose, and lips. Stars, Red definitely was rubbing off on you, and you were stunning. 

“Alright, alright, come here bone-boy.” You said with a grin, standing up from your chair to wrap your arms around the back of his neck. He must have had hearts in his eye lights by now. 

Closing his sockets, he leaned in for a kiss. But it never came. 

Opening them in confusion, Red found himself laying on the couch. How the hell? His head was foggy, using his magic to reposition himself to see what the hell was going on. 

“wha’s goin’ on?” He grumbled, scratching his skull before he came into contact with you, feeling himself begin to purr. You looked absolutely delicious. 

Wait. 

What the hell was the ashtray and blueberry doing here?

* * *

“MISSION: PROTECT BUNNY.” 

Trap really should’ve known that something like this would happen, he had noticed your scent become more enticing, but it hardly affected him since that side of him was, for lack of a better word, cut off. Though in this situation, that was the best thing to happen to him in a while other than you and his brother. 

He had been watching from a distance for the past few minutes, not knowing if he should step in and scoop you up in his arms, away from the threat from the possibility of a fight happening. 

He felt relieved when you moved away from them finally, not hesitating to go to your side to save you. “BUNNY! NEVER FEAR, TRAP IS HERE!” The line was cheesy but it captured your attention before he scooped you. You were practically shaking in his arms, it made him furious, but he didn’t want to scare you. If he wasn’t awake to see this happen, or if you didn’t move out of the way… what would’ve happened? Chills ran down his spine, redirecting his gaze to the trio of skeletons. 

“I AM ASHAMED OF YOU THREE! YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE CONTROL OF YOURSELVES THAN THAT!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO BUNNY!” He watched them all stiffen at this, bringing their attention towards the shaking ghost, their souls filled with regret. 

Trap’s shoulders fell slightly as he looked down at you in pity, “YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO TO YOUR ROOM, ME OR MY BROTHER WILL EXPLAIN LATER.” He fought with himself for a few seconds before putting you down, watching you skittishly run away. It hurt his soul to see you like this, he didn’t even do anything wrong but these three buffoons would’ve ruined everything. 

Trap was pissed. He wanted to teach them a proper lesson, not leaving his lazy brother to do it for him. You seemed closer to him anyways, so he could fill you in on what was going on. But for now, his sockets narrowed at the three, he had other business to attend to.

Now… where did he put that sex-ed for skeletons USB?

* * *

“Thank Stars for Flowers” 

Saying Axe was nervous would be an understatement, he was practically shaking, not knowing what he would say to you exactly. His brother had only given him an idea of what he had to talk to you about, writing it down quickly in his book. 

Flipping through the pages, he reviewed things that were slowly leaving his mind, especially in your section of the book that was growing constantly. A genuine grin grew on his face, seeing every little thing he wrote about you.

Was it stalkerish? Kinda. But he didn’t want to forget anything about you. You were special to him. 

Trapped within his own mind, he didn’t even realize that you had walked out of your room, especially because he had no clue where the door even was. “Heya Axe.” Your voice caught him off guard, lifting his head up to look at you, he didn’t really know how to start the conversation, but luckily you filled in for him and he just went along with it. 

You had asked for him to go into your room but the thought of that… Nah. He switched the subject to just sitting out in the garden, a nice distraction instead of being in a stuffy room, and you agreed. 

Walking along the stone path, he leisurely walked through the garden. Grass and flowers began hitting his ankles, annoying him slightly. Turning around to make some sort of small talk, he had noticed that your eyes were fixated on the flowers. He decided to let you know that they would be adding some more flowers and caught your startled look, but that melted into a genuine smile, and that left him speechless. 

You were beautiful, not like you weren’t nice looking before, but right now, there was something different. Your hair seemed to hover over your shoulders, defying gravity while your dress flowed back and forth. The glow of the sun hit you perfectly, making you look stunning. You continued speaking, but Axe still couldn’t find his voice as he nodded in his trance. 

Stars, he really didn’t deserve you. 

* * *

“The Two Tsunderes” 

Edge and Berry would never EVER think about associating themselves with the word “love” unless you were talking about LOVE, then back where they came from, they would gladly boast about it, but here, they didn’t even want to talk about violence around you. 

You had certainly made an impact on them, but they wouldn’t let you know that. At least, for now, they wouldn’t. 

* * *

“The Cinnamon Roll” 

Papyrus was never one for “date-mates” he just enjoyed having friends to spend time with, like Frisk or Undyne! But you were different. When you had walked back into the lounge, after the boring yet instructive video the alternate version of him had presented, wearing something he had specifically picked out for you, it made his SOUL sing. 

Ever since he was a baby-bones, he had always heard stories of soulmates, and even though he so desperately wanted to believe they existed, he knew that they were just stories. But meeting you made him think back to those stories, were they really just fairytales? Or could those tales be true? He truly wishes that the latter was true. 

* * * 

“Sweeter Than Candy” 

Mutt was a playboy.

He has known this ever since he grew out of his stripes. Mutt enjoyed fooling around with other monsters, but never really got anything out of it, never feeling a thing. Until you at least. 

You were perfect in his sockets, not physically, but emotionally. He had always based everything around looks in the underground, but he knew that would only satisfy him for only a little while. But you? You had such a big personality that would always keep him on his toes, never knowing what the right answer was. Maybe that was because there was never a right answer with you. You were a wild card, keeping to yourself but at the same time, you cared about everyone. He could tell that much from your SOUL. 

Mutt really did try to keep a straight face, attempting to look cool in front of you because he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. Everyone else looked as if they were practically melting, but he wanted to look aloof, maybe making you try a little harder for him.

But it only took him one smile from you for him to turn into putty. 

* * *

“Jealousy” 

Sans sat in the corner of the couch, hood up and away from the others. It made him angry to see everyone fall skull-over-heels for you. Not because he hated you or the others, but because he was jealous. And a jealous skeleton was not a fun skeleton. 

He ground his teeth together slightly, a sweat bead falling off his skull into the hood, hidden from everyone. He grew nervous, he looked at the four pairs of anomalies that he knew didn’t belong here, _they_ knew that they didn’t belong here either. 

Which made the current situation a problem. _You_. 

The more infatuated they became with you, the less they will be inclined to fix the machine to get them back home. They would want to stay here, with you. He couldn’t have that. He needed them to go home. 

Because you belong here. They don’t. 

But for now, he would play nice with everyone, not letting this get to his head too much. He did have to remind himself from time to time that he can’t tell you the truth, and that hurt him. He knew you hated liars as much as he did, so what would happen if you did find out? The truth would shatter your SOUL.

… 

He couldn’t let that happen. He _wouldn’t_ let that happen. He promised, and he swore to keep this promise. 

* * *

You grinned from ear to ear at your skeleton friends, watching them set up Halloween decorations as you sat back and watched. This would be so exciting! We would have trick-or-treaters come up to the door and they wouldn’t even need costumes. Nothing could go wrong!

At least, that’s what you thought at the time. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to thoroughly enjoy writing the next chapter :))


	18. Spooky, Scary... Humans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to set up for Halloween!  
> Nothing bad could happen, right?

Chapter Seventeen

_ "Spooky, Scary… Humans?” _

* * *

“GAH!!” A particular edgy skeleton yelled, dropping a plastic skeleton in horror as if it was a roach. “WHAT IN ASGORE’S BEARD?! WENCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” Ege screamed, pointing at the decoration, looking at you with disbelief, especially when you began laughing.

“Pfft-- heh! Edge, dude it’s just a skeleton. Don’t you know what that--”

“OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT IT IS YOU IMBECILE!! BUT WHY IS IT  _ NAKED _ ?!” A couple of chuckles came from his brother, using his telekinesis to help set up streamers on the ceiling, though they quickly died out when he got a glare from his younger brother. 

“What’s wrong, Edge? Are they getting  _ under your skin _ ?” Edge practically choked, not noticing how Stretch had appeared from behind you to give you a fist bump, in which you returned gratefully. 

“yeah edgelord, i thought you had enough _ backbone _ to handle it.” He quipped, watching as the edgy skeleton’s skull grow redder by the second, now stomping his feet. “NYAH!!” 

Throwing the decorations onto the ground, he walked away, cursing until he was out of sight. Once the coast was completely clear, Red practically broke down into hysteria, red tears pricked in the corners of his eye sockets.

“hoo! girly, that was too good! bah-hahaha!!” Red was now doubled over, his shoulders shaking as Papyrus lightly patted his back, only slightly annoyed by the puns. 

“speakin’ of decorations, where did ya even get these? i thought you couldn’t leave the house or somethin’ like that.” Mutt walked over, a bunch of fake cobwebs in hand while his brother walked slightly in front of him, holding a much larger amount of them, almost covering his face to a degree. 

“Well, you guys aren’t the only ones who have lived here ya know. I’ve had a couple of others live here for like, a week at most, but when they moved out, they would sometimes leave decorations, so I would just move them into random rooms or closets.” You explained, grabbing a couple of cobwebs from Berry before flying up to set them into the high corners of the ceiling and wall. 

“huh, that’s useful.” Mutt muttered, doing the same along the wall, though in a much lazier fashion. 

Grinning to yourself, you backed off, glancing around the house a bit to see all the fake spiders, plastic skeletons, and cobwebs up. It was spooky. It was perfect. Halloween would go perfectly! Speaking of Halloween; “By the way, what will you guys be wearing for Halloween?” 

The skeletons met you with confused looks, Papyrus speaking up, “I FORGOT THAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!” He looked ashamed of himself, wringing his gloves together nervously. 

“Hmm. I guess we will have to figure something out then! I mean, you guys are kinda walking costumes.” That was met with a scoff by Axe, who was leaning against the wall, a hand to his chest.

“that was speciesist of ya babe.” He joked before receiving a light punch on the arm by Trap. “ow.” He replied with no emotion what-so-ever but he still had that perma-grin on his face. 

“Well! In any case, you guys can figure something out for sure! I know you can.” You offered them a thumbs-up before looking at the clock on the wall: 9:43 pm. Sheesh, how was it already so late? “I think we have done enough for today.” You said, stretching your arms above your head, a little noise of satisfaction leaving you. 

“goin’ to bed already?” Mutt questioned, before adding, “without me?” Berry choked, punching his brother in an arm in a similar fashion as Trap did. Mutt didn’t apologize though, letting out a breathless chuckle. 

“Yeah, Blue’s been getting onto me about sleeping, thinking it might help me with my time management or something like that.” You rubbed the back of your neck, glaring at the floor a bit, not really wanting to go to bed since it was already difficult enough to sleep manually. 

“IT IS FOR THE BEST MAIDEN!!” Blue announced with hands on his hip bones, a smug smile on the front of his skull. 

Rolling your eyes, you pat the top of his skull lovingly, “Yeah yeah, goodnight you guys, see you on Halloween morning.” You said with a little wave of your hand, going through the nearest wall and phasing through it. The skeletons looked amongst each other before they went back to decorating.

After a beat or two, you poked your head out of it again to look at the skeletons, “Oh!” That made them jump a bit, “Another thing, do you mind if we have a Halloween movie marathon? I think it would be really cool.” You grinned, sending them a wink before disappearing officially. 

Sans let out a sigh, “that girl is going to give us heart attacks.” 

“for once i agree with ya, vanilla.” Red said with a small, genuine smile on his face as he looked at the wall where the ghost once was. 

Silence swept through the hall, which was quickly taken away by Berry’s outburst; “HOW COME THIS BABY BONES GOT A PAT ON THE HEAD AND NOT ME?!” His face was flushed a deep purple, now glaring daggers at Blue who was innocently standing there, a gloved hand on top of his head where yours used to be, his face also flushed into his color of magic. 

Laughter rang out through most of the skeletons, some louder than others. If it weren’t for a certain ghost, they probably wouldn’t have bonded like this. 

… 

_ Beep.  _

* * *

Sans let out a yawn, hunched over his desk, sparing a glance at the clock that resided on his phone:  _ 11:56 pm _ . A groan left him, leaning back in his chair. 

Stretch, who was on the other side of the room continued to type away at the computer at an amazing speed, not even sparing a glance to the shorter skeleton asked, “what’s wrong now?” 

“it’s obvious that we aren’t going to get anything done today, so can’t we just call it quits for today? maybe it was a false alarm…” Sans grumbled, picking at the wooden desk, papers sprawled out everywhere, miraculously not on the floor.

The angsty stout skeleton rolled out from under the elevated machine, nails between his teeth and hammer in one hand, “when have we ever had a false alarm?” the question was met with silence. “exactly.” 

_ 11:57 pm. _

“while i do agree with big red,” Mutt started, flipping a wrench in his hand, “we have found nothing, so why would the machine go off suddenly?” Ah yes, the question the skeletons were thinking of but didn’t dare to say, not having an answer for it. 

Sans rested his round chin into the palm of his boney hand, staring at the readings for the umpteenth time, muttering “no clue.” under his non-existent breath. 

_ 11:58 pm.  _

Stretch’s bone-brows lifted ever so slightly, “hm, that’s interesting…” The skeleton was supposed to only talk to himself, but it caught the attention of Sans who swerved around in his chair, an arm resting on the back of it as he stared holes into the back of the tall skeleton’s skull. 

“what is?” he asked simply before getting up, walking over, catching the attention of Red who followed. 

“you know how the machine has only caught onto signs of other, well, us’?” Sans nodded, looking at the computer, seeing two windows open. One regulated how the machine was doing, the other was simply a point graph, a bunch of dark dots surrounding a bright red one, something that the others wouldn’t have been able to understand but it made perfect sense to these nerds. 

“well, i zoomed out a bit and, look at this…” Stretch continued to do so on the graph, going far enough to show a blue dot. 

Red squinted his eye sockets, “the hell?” Stretch shrugged, knowing what the question would be, but he had no clue what that even was. He had never seen a blue dot on the graph before. 

_ 11:59 pm. _

Stretch rested the mouse over it, giving it a double-click to bring up its readings, but it only brought up a strand of binary code. The skeletons were silent, watching Stretch copy the code, opening a file on the other window that held the readings of the machine, pasting it in. 

“woah there! we are not doing that.” Red said hitting Stretch on the head, “what if it brings even more of us here?!” 

Stretch rubbed the back of his skull, removing his other hand from the keyboard, “i wasn’t going to, geez, i just wanted to have it there, trash bag.” This irked Red. 

“wha’ did ya say, ashtray?!” 

Mutt gave them an unimpressed look, “you morons are too loud…” but his comment was quickly drowned out. 

“you heard me,  _ trash bag _ .” Stretch teased, a shit-eating grin on his skull. Red quickly slammed his fist down onto the desk, not hearing the soft click of the keyboard. 

“uh... red?” Mutt called out. 

“oh, ya lanky bastard! i outta kick ya boney ass--” 

“red,” Mutt walked towards him, “don’t move…”

“what?! you got a problem too?!” Red called out, moving his hand away to look over at Mutt. Red was met with silence, seeing their eye lights look at where his hand was. Following their gaze, he found that they were looking at the… keyboard. A sweat bead fell down his skull, looking at the screen to see a thumbs up with a smile next to it, the machine now glowing.

…

“oops.” Then the room was filled with a bright flash of white light.

_ 12:00 am.  _

* * *

A sigh left your lips, standing in the kitchen, attempting to make coffee for the early birds. Your eyes drifted up to the digital clock on the oven:  _ 5:35 am _ . 

You stood in your pajamas that Stretch had gotten you, an oversized orange t-shirt, and a pair of gray sweatpants to go along with it. It had surprised you that the shirt didn’t even have a pun written on it. I guess Blue might’ve been watching him the whole time or something, the mental image made you smile. 

You really did feel spoiled by these skeletons, you felt obligated to do something nice for them in return. 

The patter of feet could be heard from down the hall, making you tear your eyes away from the coffee that was brewing. You had grown to recognize whoever it was coming down the hall based on how fast they were walking or how loud they were, but this was new. There was no usual clicking of heels or bones against the cold floor, instead, it sounded soft.

“Hello?” Your voice echoed around the kitchen, the only light coming from a lone lamp and the digital clock. The footsteps stopped, a tall shadow peaking around the corner, no eye lights glowing in the darkness. This only made you more on edge. 

“Ghosty…?” Papyrus? You went towards the light switch, your eyes fixated on ‘Papyrus’ in suspicion. Even though Paps didn’t have eye lights, there was always supposed to be a faint glow from his eye sockets. “W-WAIT!” He called out, probably noticing how you had started moving, reaching his hand out to grab you, which only made you flick the switch even quicker. 

As the light filled the room, your eyes adjusted quickly only to see a tall, light-skinned man, dark brown hair that seemed to defy gravity along with amber eyes. You could only stare, your eyes not daring to go down to look at his bare chest that was  _ very _ toned, only wearing a pair of jeans. “Papyrus…?” You questioned and his face lit up slightly. 

“PLEASE DON’T FREAK OUT GHOSTY, I… I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON EITHER… I JUST WOKE UP LIKE THIS!” He begged, taking a hold of your hands, towering over you slightly. You pursed your lips slightly, “Alright… wait, are you the only one up right now?” Your question was met with a short-lived silence, a crash coming from upstairs. “Welp… shit.” 

You and Papyrus quickly bolted for the stairs, running up them at record speed. You both looked down the hall, seeing two doors wide open, one belonged to Blue, and the other’s was Stretch’s. The two of you looked at each other, before cautiously tiptoeing towards Stretch’s door, hearing bits of the conversation between the brothers. 

“B- Brother! What Are We Supposed To Do?!” … “How Did This Even Happen?!” 

“blame red, not me bro.” Red? How did he cause this? Did he have a secret power to turn them into humans or something like that? “besides, we should be back to normal at midnight… i’m running a program…” Dammit, why was Stretch so soft-spoken!? It’s difficult to eavesdrop! “also, hun you can come out now.” Damn, no point in hiding now. 

Stepping out to look into the room, your eyes found what you presumed to be Blue, standing in his pajamas, a head full of wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his cheeks flushed. He was adorable. On the bed, was Stretch with his messy blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, his amber eyes were more on the yellow side, making it look like honey. Damn… he looked  _ fine _ . 

“Wow…” Was all you could mutter as Blue ran up to you, tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around you. 

“MAIDEN!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING!! I SUDDENLY WOKE UP LIKE THIS AND I DONT KNOW WHY, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDSOME SELF?! I’M ALL SQUISHY NOW!!” Wow, he was really going through a crisis huh. Letting out a sigh, you pat his head-- holy shit, his hair was soft. 

“Well, I think you look cute like this, to be honest…” You mumbled, entranced with his hair, not noticing the jealous glares of the other two. 

“NEVERMIND. I THINK I CAN LIVE WITH THIS.” Blue stated suddenly, leaning into your touch, Stretch’s eyebrows furrowing. 

“Should we check on everyone else?” You questioned, hiding the fact that you desperately wanted to see what all of them looked like. Stretch hummed, tapping his chin with a pencil, a notebook in hand as he brought his gaze to it instead of you. 

Giving you a shrug in response, he muttered a simple “sure.” Smiling, you took your hand off of Blue’s head and turned towards Papyrus. “Alright then! Who should we start with? Edge and Red? I mean, they are the closest.” 

Papyrus rubbed his chin in deep thought, his lips pursed-- oh my god he was so cute. “I DON’T SEE WHY NOT. RED MIGHT NOT BE TOO HAPPY ABOUT IT THOUGH SINCE HE ENJOYS SLEEPING IN, THOUGH SEEING AS STRETCH IS UP, THERE IS A CHANCE HE COULD BE UP AS WELL.” He decided, giving you an award-winning smile. Your cheeks flushed as you nodded in agreement. 

“Alright then! Let’s go then!” You announced, turning around to head out of the room, but before you could, Stretch called out your name, catching your attention as you turned to look at him. 

“hey, the outfit looks nice on you. you should wear it more often.” You rolled your eyes, suddenly remembering that you were wearing what he picked out. Before you could say anything back though, your eyes caught the pile of clothes that were in the corner of the room, one of many of those was orange shirts that looked exactly like the one you were wearing. 

Your face grew a little pink but you nodded at him and turned around and walked out of the room, the other two cousins looking at each other, not knowing what was happening but they followed you out anyway. 

Finding yourself at Edge’s door, you knocked. “Edge?” You called out but didn’t get an answer, but you wouldn’t give up so easily. You knocked again, and again, and again. “Edge! I know you’re awake!” You were starting to get frustrated now. 

A pair of arms wrapped around you, a chin resting on your shoulder. “it’s too early to be that loud ya know, dollface.” Red? You quickly got out of his grip, hearing a low chuckle come from him as you finally face him and holy hell… you were not expecting this. 

Red had fair skin, freckles dotted all over his face along with curly red hair. His teeth were still pointed though, and his eyes were like rubies. Your mind started wandering, it seemed as if the brothers had similar hair and skin due to seeing Stretch and Blue, so if that was the case did that mean Edge… You paused. 

“er, doll?” Red called out, waving a hand in your face. You quickly pushed it down, your hands now on Red’s shoulders, balling up the fabric of his hoodie under your hands. Your eyes were practically shining and your soul was singing. 

“Red. Where is your brother?” You said in a commanding tone which made his cheeks flush, but he scratched his chin, looking down at the floor to avoid your gaze. 

“boss’ in the bathroom right now, he’s not too happy about this-- woah! where ya going?” You moved past him, running towards the nearest bathroom and throwing caution to the wind, you phased through the door. 

“Edge!” “GAH!!” 

Edge was quick to cover his lower half with a fluffy white towel, his face covered in red blush. Your eyes drifted up to his face and your heart started to race happily. It was even better than you had imagined. Edge had ginger hair, shortened at the sides but long at the top in the style of a quiff, defying gravity slightly even though it was soaked, water falling down his body. He had a mass amount of freckles covering the bridge of his nose and his eyes were a beautiful blood-red. 

“Oh my stars, you are so cute!!” You cried, floating up at record speed, holding his  _ chiseled _ jawline in your hands, getting a better look at him. Over the eye that usually had a bone-cracking scar, there was a normal one that was faint and it only added to his cuteness. He began to shake slightly before pushing you off with one hand until the door was behind you.

You barely had any time to react before that same hand blocked you in, his body towering you as he stared you down. “I Will Say This Once, You Will Refrain From Calling Me Cute Ever Again Or There Will Be Consequences, Do I Make Myself Clear?” 

You blicked owlishly at him before giving him a little smirk, “Yes  _ sir _ .” You purred out. 

Edge leaned in a little bit closer, “Good, Now… GET THE FUCK OUT!!” He went back to his normal town, pushing you through the door, making himself clear that he didn’t want you back in there. 

You landed right in front of Red who let out a chuckle, “wow, that was ballsy.” A grin appeared on your face, dusting yourself off. 

“Yeah, but it was totally worth it.” The image of Edge flustered face was burned into your mind now, but you put that aside as you looked over at Papyrus, who was still shirtless. “Should we go see Berry and Mutt next?” 

“I DON’T SEE WHY NOT!” Papyrus grinned while Red grimaced, but he chose not to say anything about that. 

“welp, imma go back to bed, it’s too damn early for this,” Red announced with hands in his pockets. He stood there for a second before his eyes widened slightly, “oh, wait, before i go…” Red squared his shoulders a bit before leaning in to kiss you on the forehead, “might as well use these lips while i still have them. bye losers.” And with that, he was gone. 

“Pfft, and he says what _ I _ did was ballsy.” You mumbled, a genuine smile on your face, finally taking notice of the jealous look the two remaining skele-- er, humans gave you. “Um, is something wrong?” 

Blue clenched his fists together before his face turned red, “Y- YES!! HOW COME HE GOT TO KISS YOU AND NOT M-- US?!” What? Was he seriously mad over that?   
  


“Uh, I never said you couldn’t?-- Wait, why are you even mad about this, it isn’t like he kissed me on the lips or made out with me right in front of you guys.” You claimed, watching as the words on Blue’s tongue disappeared, suddenly looking embarrassed. 

“mhm, she’s right. if red really wanted to piss you guys off, he would’ve made-out with here right here, but i have to give him credit where credit is due, he surprisingly knows when there is appropriate timing to do something if you believe it or not.” Huh? Wait, that sounded like… You turned around, tilting your head up to look at who you presumed to be Mutt. 

Mutt’s human form didn’t surprise you that much as Edge’s did, Mutt had clear dark skin, the top of his head covered by his fluffy hoodie. His sharp eyes were a stunning lavender as well that popped, and similar to red, his teeth were slightly sharpened along with the golden fang. 

“You seem to be taking this well.” You commented, getting a grin from Mutt as he messed with the fur from the hood. 

“yeah, i kinda like it, but human bodies are so weird… it’s strange to actually have uh…” Mutt put a hand on his stomach, trying to come up with the word before it clicked, “a stomach.” You smiled up at him, just giving him a shrug in response. 

“Speaking of other humans, where’s Berry?” The question left Mutt staring blankly at you before he held his chest dramatically. 

“i get it sweets, you don’t wanna hang out with me… that’s fine.” You rolled your eyes at the gesture before planting a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look that made him stop, grinning. “alrigh’ fine, i’ll show you to m’ lord. er, be warned though, his confidence has been overwhelming and vanilla has been trying to get him to uh… you’ll see for yourself.” You blinked, you had completely forgotten about Sans! At least you would get to see him too. 

“Okay! Paps, Blue, you coming?” The two humans looked at you in response to their names, shaking their heads. 

“AS MUCH AS WE WOULD LOVE TO, WE STILL HAVE TO DO OUR TRAINING!! WE CAN’T HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HINDER US! NOW WE WON’T GET SUCH STRANGE LOOKS FROM THE OTHER HUMANS, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE WE ARE ONE OF THEM NOW! WE HAVE TO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY” Papyrus said with a grin, hands on his hips, the light reflecting off of his skin. You smiled at him, but something in your gut twisted. You walked up to the tall, energetic human and took ahold of hands. 

“Just, be careful alright?” Your mind flashed back to one of your earliest memories upon waking up as a ghost, watching an innocent man get beaten just because of the color of his skin. It made your skin crawl. 

You hadn’t even noticed that Papyrus’ hands were on top of yours now, giving you a reassuring smile. “We’ll Be Fine.” Was all he said before giving you a quick hug and walking away, calling Blue over to hurry up, who was watching everything happen in silence, still embarrassed by how he acted perviously. 

“Alright,” You turned to Mutt, “Lead the way.” You said innocently, taking ahold of his hand, taking notice of how big his hand was compared to yours. His thumb rubbed over your knuckles before he nodded at you, pulling you towards him before the world around you turned dark. Your stomach twisted and turned, not even knowing which way was up before your feet were planted on the hardwood floor. 

You held onto Mutt, balling up the fabric under your hand, “Never again…” You said, trying to recompose yourself, trying to glare at the laughing human responsible, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Don’t laugh…! It’s not… ugh, it’s not funny!!” You really tried to not laugh along with him, but it was contagious. 

“WHAT’S WITH ALL THE RACKET?” “damn the stars…”

“Huh? Berry! Sans! What’s uuhhhhhHHHH--” Your greeting never finished as you tried to direct your eyes to Berry’s face, because Berry, for a lack of a better word, was nude. Keeping your eyes on his face, you could see the subtle differences between him and Mutt. While they both shared the same dark skin, Berry’s eyes were a bit rounder with a more plum color for his eyes, similar to the color of his magic. A scar ran over one eye, similar to Edge and his hair was in cornrows, which only made you more intrigued by what Mutt was hiding under his hood.

“pfft. heh, it’s still funny the twenty-third time.” Mutt chuckled, not even fazed. 

“berry! please just put some clothes on for the love of the stars!” Sans groaned. Sans, of course, was still in his usual outfit (thank the heavens) and looked similar to Papyrus other than the fact that his dark hair was pulled up into a lazy man bun, his eyes more of a navy blue. 

“WHY? I DON’T SEE THE PROBLEM!! THE GHOST PUT UP NAKED SKELETONS, SO WHY CAN’T SHE STAND A NAKED HUMAN?” He… why did he have a good point? You shook your head, covering your eyes with one hand. 

“Er, well, I didn’t really think you guys would mind, but uh, I will take them down if you want, as long as you put some clothes on.” You paused for a beat, “Please?” 

Silence rang throughout the hall before Berry sighed, “FINE. ONLY BECAUSE I’M ACTUALLY GETTING COLD NOW.” He whipped his head towards Sans, grabbing the shirt and sweatpants that he was holding, putting them on in front of them. He really had no shame, did he? 

“YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW.” He said simply, watching as you removed the hand from your eyes, still hesitant. Berry found this cute but still kept a scowl on his face as to not give away anything. When you finally did see that he was clothed, you let out a sigh of relief. You really couldn’t deal with all these boys in  ~~ your ~~ the house. “I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU COULDN’T HANDLE SEEING THE BODY OF A GOD, MWAH HA HA!” You stood there in silence, there was something-- no,  _ someone _ , missing. Ah!

“Hey, where are Axe and Trap?” You questioned Sans, who now looked a little nervous and caught off guard. 

“now that i think about it, i actually haven’t heard from either of them, hey, y/n,” Woah, you haven’t heard that in a long time, the name felt foreign to you, “do you mind checking on them? they uh, seem to like you more.”

You highly doubted that, but why not. “Alright, um, should we bake or play a game later for Halloween?” The humans all looked at each other, before shrugging. 

“sure kid, whatever floats your boat.” Sans muttered, not saying anything else on the subject. Jeez, why was he so moody? 

“Welp, I’ll be off than, be back in a soon!” You waved before shooting them finger guns, sliding over to the nearest wall, and disappearing before going through the ceiling. You had been here long enough to know exactly where the two brothers lived inside the mansion. 

“Hello!” You announced your presence, upper body stuck out of the floor, not even taking notice to the massive axe that tried to slice you vertically. Blinking owlishly, you looked up at the person that could only be Axe. 

Axe looked almost exactly like Sans, the only difference being that he looked a bit older and that he had a buzzcut. He had one bright eye and the other eye, that was usually empty, had a grey-blueish tint to it, making him probably blind. “Hey, that’s not a very nice way to greet a friend.” Axe blinked back at you before dragging the axe away, a hand on his chest. 

“sorry ‘bout that babe, you startled me. uh, but, you should probably leave.” You pushed yourself out of the floor, looking at him, confused. 

“What do you mean? Is something wrong-- Oh wait, right the body thing, it will only last a little bit apparently! So you guys should be fine!” You stated, but Axe’s brows furrowed. “That’s not it… is it?” Axe jumped a bit, looking at you in surprise, but nodded. 

“lil bro isn’t taking it too well…” You exhaled through your nose, rubbing the back of your neck. Trap must be really freaked out huh… I wonder why. 

“Can I see him? Maybe I can do something.” You weren’t really sure of your own words, but you had to try and help. 

Axe looked like he was fighting himself, but ultimately just gave up. “fine.” 

You smiled at him, “I won’t let you down, but I do have a question.” Axe’s ears perked up slightly, “What happened to, ya know...” You pointed to your head, you were genuinely curious where the big hole in his head went, but all he did was give you a shrug in response. 

“no clue, but everything else is, er, normal. enough about me, my brother is waiting for you.” You nodded, walking over to the door that Trap would be behind. You knocked despite wanting to just open the door and walking in. 

“Trap? Can I come in?” No response. “Please?” Nothing. 

You had half a mind just to phase through the door, but you could hear soft footballs hitting the hardwood flooring, coming to the door. Stepping back, you held your hands behind your back, trying to figure out what to say. 

A second or two later, the door opened, revealing Trap. Trap was not in his normal attire, he was wearing an oversized red hoodie along with black sweats. His hands fidgeted with the fabric, not making eye contact with you. His hair was long and dark, tied up in a loose braid over his shoulder, his eyes a bright vermillion. 

“Hi, Bunny.” His voice was so soft, but it made you uncomfortable for some reason. It felt as if he was keeping himself quiet so he wouldn’t say something he would regret… or something. “What Are You Doing Here?” 

“I wanted to see you since this crazy thing is happening.” You said, only catching a glimpse of his braces before noticing his slightly sunken cheeks. “Do you mind if I come in?” 

Trap stayed quiet before wordlessly moving back, opening the door a bit wider. You smiled, walking into the dark bedroom, hearing the door shut behind you. “So--” You could barely get out the first word before two thin arms were wrapped around you. You faced Trap’s chest, trying to look up at him but he quickly put his chin on top of your head.

“Y/n.” What was with them saying your name today? “Why Is This Happening? I Just Started To Accept My Body The Way It Is And Then This… I Have To Accept A Whole New Body And I Just Can’t, It’s Too Hard! Seeing Myself The Way I Would Look If I Was One Of You? It’s Terrifying, Not Because Of Your Species, But Because Of How Disgusting I Look.” You couldn’t say anything, your mind was completely empty as you took in his words. “My Teeth Are All Messed Up, My Arms And Legs Feel Heavy, And I Feel Like I Can Pass Out At Any Time! Is This How My Life Would Really Be As A Human? It Makes Me Feel Awful Of How Much I Complained About My Body Before To My Brother.” 

You kept your mouth shut, finally wrapping your arms around him.  _ Did Trap really feel like this? Even before this? Did he hate himself? Did he feel like a monster? _ You frowned, those thoughts sounded familiar, but now was not the time to be thinking about yourself. Trap needed someone, and you had to be that someone right now. 

“Hey, listen, your feelings aren’t invalid okay? You are free to feel anything you want, but..” You moved away from Trap for a second, looking at him in the eyes, watching his tears spillover. You placed your hands on his face, bring him down a bit to your height, “You should  _ never _ have to feel that way. You are amazing. Besides, Y/n? I thought my name was Bunny. I thought the Miraculous Trap would know that.” You teased. Trap’s shoulders shook, before engulfing you in a hug once again, face pressed against your clavicle. 

You both stood there in silence before hearing the tall human mutter something. “Hmm? Sorry I didn’t catch that.”

“It’s ‘The Great Trap’.” He corrected, getting a giggle out of you. You relaxed into his arms, thinking about how the rest of the day would go if this was just the first few hours. 

“Thank You, Bunny.” You smiled.

“Any time” Pleased, Trap closed his eyes, listening to the sound of your soul humming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me Writing This: Mm, yes, how about we add fanservice...  
> Y'all: :)  
> Me: and some A N G S T  
> Y'all: :(


	19. Truth or Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is adapting to their bodies! Hooray!  
> Now it's time for fluff, games, and souls!

Chapter Eighteen

_ "Truth or Trick” _

* * *

You and Trap stood there for a while, swaying back and forth on the heels of your feet. Your arms began to grow weary, struggling to keep them around the tall human. 

“Hey, Trap?” You only received a hum in return. “The others and I were going to play a game, bake, and possibly watch another movie. If you’re up to it, would you like to join us?” Trap stayed silent, bringing a hand up behind you to mess with your ghostly hair. 

“Mmm, As Long As You Are There Bunny, Then I Don’t Mind.” Stars, he was so pure. You giggled in return, rubbing your face into his chest, suddenly feeling ready to take on whatever the world threw at you. “Oh, And Before I Forget, My Brother Said Something About The Others Finding More Decorations, They Should Be Putting Them Up Now.” He let out a little laugh, seeing your face turn into one of confusion before he continued, “He Came In Here A Second Ago, We’ve Been Standing Here For Half An Hour. He Couldn’t Find Scissors Earlier, So He Has Been Using His Ax I Believe.” 

Oh, so that’s why he had it on him when you appeared. “Alright then! You do whatever you need to do, we will be in the lounge, as usual!” You grinned up at him, spacing yourself away only to see Trap look down at you in a doting way, as if you were a small kitten, though you doubted that greatly. 

“Okay My Dear, I Will See You Soon.” He leaned over you, planting a small kiss on your forehead just as Red had done earlier. Your face flushed before you nodded, not saying a word as you walked backward, phasing through the door. 

“hey babe, done already?” Axe questioned, his ax in one hand with the other hand rested in his pocket. “i have something to show ya, well, classic has something to show ya at least. he was up here a minute ago, just missed him. he should be in the living room right now.” You grew interested, is this what Trap was talking about earlier? 

“Hey, you’re going to come down and hang with us too, right?” Axe was rubbing his head around the spot that the hole would be, wincing slightly out of discomfort. Must’ve felt strange for him. 

“err, yeah… i guess.” He seemed unsure of himself, did he not want to be around anyone else like this? As a human? “as long as you’re there, then i’m fine with it.” 

You let out a soft laugh, “Heh, that’s what your brother said too.” Axe’s cheeks grew a bit red at that, embarrassed almost. “Of course I will be down there, I want to hang out with you guys. I love you guys.” It was true, they were like your family,  ~~ but do they see you that way too? ~~

Axe just fidgeted with the ax in his other hand, his grip on the handle tightening, his face turning redder by the minute. “yeah yeah… just, check on classic before he comes back up here and bothers me.” It was obviously an excuse for you to back off a bit, but you only smiled in return before backing away. 

“Alright, see you down there okay?” You just waved, not waiting for his response as you headed out the door. You found yourself at the top of the stairs, but your eyes traveled to your left, the hall that leads to the other side of the fourth floor. You felt a chill go down your spine just by looking down there. Didn’t you go over there with Trap and Axe a few days ago? You couldn’t really remember. It was almost like a dream. A sharp pain hit you in the back of the head while you racked your thoughts. This happened last time, didn’t it? 

Sighing, you floated down the stairwell, a hand ghosting over the walls as you went. By the third floor, you phased through the floorboards to the first floor, falling as if you were a cannonball before your feet hit the wooden planks, not even making a sound. 

You could hear voices down the hall, sounding like Sans and Red having a small dispute. “vanilla, do ya really think tha’ she wi’ like this?” Red questioned, a hint of nervousness hidden underneath his words. 

“well, yeah? i think she will. why don’t you think so?” Sans replied, oddly defensive. 

“she migh’ think tha’ it’s offensive.” Red retorted, now confident. 

“huh? nah. she will probably think it’s the coolest thing ever. also, i thought you would be all behind this.” Sans brushed him off but still sounded a bit doubtful. 

Finally turning the corner, you saw the two humans blocking the doorway with their backs faced towards you, hands resting in their pockets, not noticing your presence at first before the both of them fell silent, turning towards you. 

“Hey…?” Did the air get thicker in here? “Axe said you had something you wanted to show me.” Sans seemed to jump up at that, grabbing ahold of my hand, his head tilted up at me by a little bit since he was only a few inches shorter than me.

“ya know those skeleton decorations and how we are, err, well,  _ were _ skeletons?” You only nodded in return, having a feeling you knew where this was going. “well, we were thinking about having decorations for you and we actually found some.” Sans pulled you through the doorway, his other hand gesturing to the room. He looked nervous, Red just smirked, leaning against the door frame. 

Along the walls were small cartoon ghosts, some of them holding little hearts and blushed, the other ones looking scared with large tears running down their face. The strings that held it all together were taped, the end of the string frayed, probably from the ax that was used. 

Sans’ hand slowly fell to his side, now standing in front of you. “hey, are you okay?” Red’s smirk grew, sauntering over beside Sans, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“see vanilla? told ya she wouldn’t--” He was cut off abruptly as a gush of wind went past them, which caught them off guard and even jumped back a bit. They both looked back to your original spot, but you weren’t there. Instead, they brought their gazes up to the nearest wall, seeing you fly around, a hand touching one of the ghosts’. 

“Oh, my stars!! Look!! It’s me!! Stars, they are so cute!” You kicked your legs like a giddy child with small wisps of your hair orbiting around you. “How did you guys even find these?! Gosh, this is so cool!” 

The two humans were stunned into silence, staring up at you. Their faces were flushed, Red’s arm falling off of Sans’ shoulders in disbelief. 

Not much later, Berry walked in alongside Mutt, about to make his presence known but was completely shut down by Red who put a hand on his mouth. “WHY YOU--” Berry stopped himself as his eyes found you, hearing you talk to yourself as you flew around. Mutt was silent the whole time anyways, staying a bit behind the others. 

You turned your head towards them, grinning, your SOUL singing. Your grin fell a bit as you noticed the small crowd, three of their faces painted in red while Mutt leaned against a wall, seeming completely calm. 

Stretch was the next one to pop in with Edge following right after him. “what happened? why’s honey’s SOUL so loud?” Stretch seemed worried, his eyes searching around the room for you. 

“YES, THE LITTLE BRAT’S SOUL IS SCREAMING LIKE A BANSCHEE IN MY EAR RIGHT NOW.” Edge was dressed in a loose tank top along with a pair of jeans that you recognized were his loose jeans, but now were tight due to the newfound flesh on his legs. Huh, maybe that’s why they didn’t have their battle-bodies on. 

Your face began to grow a bit red at the audience that you had gathered, slowly floating down, your hands balling up the fabric of your clothes out of embarrassment. “Err, sorry. I got really excited…” You mumbled under your breath, not catching Mutt’s shoulders jump up a little before looking away from you, his own face flushed, mumbling words like ‘cute.’ 

Stretch sighed, running a hand through his hair before walking up to you, placing a hand on your head softly. “it’s fine, you just startled me a bit.” Your colorless eyes looked up at his amber ones, only nodding in response. Edge scoffed at this but he seemed relieved that you were alright, making his leave back into the halls. 

“so…” Sans began, “i can assume that you like your little present?” You quickly moved past Stretch, up to Sans. Grabbing his hands, you didn’t notice the frown on Red’s face since all of your attention was on the grinning human in front of you in a blue hoodie. 

“I absolutely love it! Thank you so much!! Hey, do you think after today is over, that we can hang them up in my room? Please?” You were practically vibrating at this point, stars in your eyes. You didn’t get to stay there for very long though as you were covered in a crimson glow and dragged over to Red. 

“alright, that’s enough.” Quirking up an eyebrow in confusion, your body slightly hovering above the ground. You weren’t in any danger, so why would he do that? 

… 

Hold the phone. “Red?” The human’s response was simply jerking his head slightly up at you, giving you a good look at his glowing left eye. “Are you jealous?” The question was answered by dropping me onto the ground suddenly, stepping back as if I had a deadly disease. 

You quickly rushed in front of him, grinning. “Holy shit, you are!!”

“shut it! i’m not!” His face started to heat up, eyes all on the stuttering human. 

“You totally are!” Heh, teasing him was so much fun. He looked as if he would pop a blood vessel before he teleported away from you, earning a little chuckle out of you and the others. 

“PFFT-- MWAH-HAH-HA!! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON THAT TRASHBAG’S FACE?! IT WAS PRICELESS!!” Berry couldn’t keep his composure, his shoulders jumping up and down as he let out a laugh. Mutt just gave his older brother a small smile, not wanting to give too much away. 

“Hey! Only I can get to tease Red and how ridiculous he can be.” You stated, pushing a finger into Berry’s chest, sending him a playful glare, not suppressing the smile that pushed at the corner of your lips.

Berry on the other hand just stared at you before softly slapping your hand away, seeming to regain his thoughts, “MUTT. GO FETCH THE OTHERS FOR ME, I WOULD RATHER NOT SPEND THE REST OF THE AFTERNOON LOOKING FOR THOSE BAFOONS.” He was quick to change the topic, why? You had no clue but decided not to speak on it. 

The human just pulled the hoodie down over his face a bit more before shortcutting out of there, only leaving a wisp of purple smoke behind of where he once was. 

“So, what’re we going to do first?” You questioned, turning your attention to the others who seemed to just be staring at you blankly during your encounter with Berry. 

Stretch was the first one to snap out of it, rubbing the back of his neck. “uh, my bro was getting really excited about cooking, so they probably want to do that, but they aren’t back yet so we could start up a movie or play a game.” 

“We should probably play a game, I wouldn’t want them missing out on the movie. As for what we should watch…” You held your chin, rubbing it softly as you thought about it for a minute, not noticing the hand of Berry hit against yours softly. “Oh! I actually have a good idea for a movie then! How about we watch ‘A Corpse Bride?’” Once again, it was a movie that had gained the talk of the culdesac years ago. 

“are you trying to hint at something with these romance movies?” Sans queried, a smug grin on his face, but that didn’t hide the red on his cheeks. 

“You’ve seen it?” You threw back at him, “I wouldn’t have taken you to be the type.” 

Sans seemed to choke up at that, seeming embarrassed at being caught. At the same time, Axe walked into the lounge, letting out a loud yawn, his weapon nowhere in sight. “hey babe, sorry for being late.” You could practically feel the glares that were directed at Axe from his little nickname for you. 

You waved your hand back and forth, “It’s fine.” You said simply, watching Mutt appear as well, holding the back of the shirts that belonged to the fell brothers, dropping them, suppressing a smirk. They were quick to get up yet for some reason, they didn’t talk back, holding their tongue for unknown reasons. “Now that we are here, what should we play?” You quickly clapped your hands together to grab their attention. 

“NOT THAT ‘KINGS GAME.’ THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY HORRID.” Edge quickly put in his opinion, a frown clear on his face as he relieved the memories with a small shudder. 

“Mhm…” You hummed back, tapping your foot on the floor. “We could play Truth or Dare.” Some of the skeletons groaned at that, making you quirk up an eyebrow. “Hey, it’s either that or Never Have I Ever, and I would instantly win that.” 

Your beanie was pulled over on top of your head as quickly as you had said that, “don’t get too cocky.” Red grumbled, “but yeah, i wanted to play truth or dare anyways, its a lot more fun making others say or do stupid shit.” You quickly pulled back, pushing the beanie back up so you could see properly. 

“Truth or Dare it is.” You confirmed, brushing the invisible dust off of your clothes, floating backward until you reached the couch, the others following. You were already thinking about what your first questions are going to be, letting out a hum as you racked your brain. 

“so, who’s starting?” Stretch questioned, absent-mindedly playing with his hair as he stared at you. Berry was quick to raise his hand, instantly gunning the question towards Edge.

“TRUTH OR DARE?” Right after that question, you slowly started to space out, not focusing on what they were doing anymore. Instead of moving onto the next person, they both questioned each other back and forth. All they would do is challenge the other to a physical exercise, blocking out the groans of the other participants in the house.

Fed up, Red stood up from the couch. “oh shut it! can you guys move onto someone else?! if i have to see another push-up contest i’m gonna lose my min’ ova’ ‘ere!!” The two paused, crossing their arms as they sat at opposite ends of the couch. “now, since boss asked the question last, the tyrant over here has to ask the question to  _ someone else _ .” He put emphasis on the words, sending a glare Berry’s way before sitting down beside you, the eyebags under his ruby eyes even more prominent now than how they were this morning. Wait, why was he even up that early to begin with? Did he not sleep at all? 

“TCH, FINE.” Berry looked over everyone else, skipping his brother entirely before his eyes landed on you. “GHOST, TRUTH OR DARE.”

You stared at him, acting as if you didn’t know what you were going to pick, but the answer was simple. You weren’t going to risk doing something that required strength or physical activity with Berry, Red would probably set the room on fire if that happened. “Truth.”

“HMPH. THE CHICKEN’S WAY OUT.” Edge barked, sending a glare your way. Damn, what crawled up his ass and died. Wait, was that because of earlier in the bathroom? Was he seriously upset at that? 

“SHUT IT YOU OVERGROWN WEED. I’M TRYING TO THINK.” Edge just mumbled an insult under his breath in return, looking down at the floor. Berry continued to hum as he went through multiple questions he could ask you before coming up with one. “AH HA! THIS HAS BEEN BOTHERING ME FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW, BUT IT’S ABOUT YOUR SOUL.” The others perked up at that, some annoyed while others were interested.

“souls are a personal thing, blackberry.” Sans informed as he sat to your right about a few inches away, he seemed interested but at the same time, he was holding back. 

“IT’S IN THE NAME OF THE GAME, CLASSIC. ITS JUST ONE QUESTION ANYWAYS.” You just sat back, not really understanding what was even happening before he turned to you. “MAY I BRING YOUR SOUL OUT?” He asked with a hand raised in your direction. 

“Is that supposed to be your question?” You joked, seeing him deadpan at that. “Okay okay, go ahead.” You really didn’t understand what a SOUL even was, but you would go along with it. 

Berry got up from the couch, standing in front of you. Red scooched away from you slightly as Sans opted to place his hand on top of yours, not once looking you in the eyes. Berry let out a breath before his eyes flickered into a bright purple light, his hand still outstretched near your chest before pulling his hand back slowly. You felt a tug at your chest, not uncomfortable but it wasn’t the nicest feeling. 

After a few more tugs, you were surprised to see a small purple heart float in midair, a large zig-zag-like crack going down the center of it, not all the way through. You simply blinked at it, before looking up at Berry, seeing the purple glow of your SOUL reflect off his face. 

“I’ve Been Wondering For Some Time Now.” He started off in a hushed tone, not looking at you, but rather at the SOUL. “Most SOULS Are Not Damaged Like Yours, And If They Are, They Usually Signify Death. But Since You Are Technically In The Afterlife Anyways, Your SOUL Should Be Completely Shattered Or At The Very Least Different Than A Human’s, So Why Is It That You Still Have A Human SOUL Even Though You Yourself Are No Longer Human?” 

You sat in silence, not really knowing how to answer his question. Sans picked up on this and quickly turned his head towards Berry in frustration. “we are supposed to be playing a game right now blackberry, not having an investigati--” 

“I’m not sure.” You cut him off, your eyes glued on the SOUL, “I suppose I was human before all this happened, before I died a mean. I have never even met another ghost like me so I don’t know if we usually have human SOULs or not. It is interesting though, I can see why you asked, but I’m not sure in the slightest, humans aren’t really in touch with their SOULs like you are.” Pausing, you raised your free hand up slowly towards the purple, broken heart. “But if it is supposed to be the same SOUL from when I was alive, then I guess I’m in some sort of limbo, not dead enough to shatter, but not alive enough to heal.” 

Edge was quick to notice where your hand was going, “I Wouldn’t Suggest Touching It.” The others weren’t even paying attention as they stared at your SOUL in silent awe. 

You paused, not knowing whether to head his warning or not, but opted to trust Edge. Sighing, you looked up at Berry, tapping him on the foot with yours, which snapped him out of his trance. “Uh, so how do I, err, put it back in?” 

Berry let out a cough, clearing out his throat. “RIGHT. JUST PULL IT BACK IN WITHOUT TOUCHING IT.” Wow, that was really helpful. “HMM, LIKE, DO IT AS WHEN YOU BREATHE. YOU WILL NOTICE A DIFFERENCE, JUST TRY IT.” Blinking up at him, you did as he said. Breathing in continuously as you saw the SOUL float closer to you before dissolving into your chest, allowing you to breathe out. 

“Huh. That wasn’t so bad.” You said to yourself before looking up at Berry, who was now walking back to his spot. “Also, sorry if that wasn’t the answer you were looking for.” 

The human just shrugged at that. “ITS FINE, LIKE CLASSIC SAID, NOW IS NOT THE TIME. BESIDES, THE HOOLAGAINS WILL BE BACK SOON.” Huh, he’s agreeing with Sans? Who the hell is this guy and what did he do with Berry? “IT’S YOUR TURN.” He informed with a snap. 

Without a second thought, you turned your whole body towards Mutt, who was leaning on the arm of the couch near his elder brother. “Pup!” He jumped at that. 

“sweets, the name is  _ mutt _ , not pup.” 

“I know, but Pup is my nickname for you! Everyone else has given me a nickname, so why can’t I give you guys one?” You asked, noticing the small blush on his cheeks form, only responding with a mumble. “So, Truth or Dare?” 

Mutt looked at you up and down, thinking about his options before a smirk appeared on his face. “dare.” An evil glint formed in your eyes, startling Sans a little bit. 

“Pup, I dare you to take off your hood and show me your hair!” You pointed a finger at him with a grin, your leg bouncing off the ground from the ball of your foot. 

“pass.” He quickly rejected, trying to look cool as he pulled the hood down a bit more. 

“Brother, I Will Not Have You Tarnish Our Win Against The Fell-Morons Just Because You Won’t Show The Top Of Your Head, SO DO IT!” Berry ordered, pulling the chain that was attached to the collar around Mutt’s neck. Were Edge and Red having a competition against Berry and Mutt or something?

Mutt clenched his fists, not wanting to do it in the slightest. Axe gave you a playful smirk as he got up from his spot, going around the back of the couch as Berry chewed Mutt out, yelling at him to do it, yet not making any moves to pull back the hood as if he already knew what was under it and almost felt bad for his brother. 

“i said i’m not gonna--” In one fell swoop, the hood was pulled down by Axe’s hand, revealing the top of Mutt’s hair. It was a top-fade, his hair a curly at the end of it and if that was it then there would be no reason for Mutt to be so defensive. But alas, he wasn’t so lucky.

“ho- holy fucking shit!! Bwah-hah-ha!!” Red fell off the couch, holding his stomach. 

Edge let out a snicker, covering the bottom half of his face with his hand, his shoulders jumping up and down.

Berry just looked away from his brother the whole time, not able to make eye contact while the hood was down. 

Sans and Stretch were practically in the same boat, trying to comfort their friend but was drowned out by their own laughter. “b- buddy, it’s fine, they are just me- mean… it looks good..”

Red continued to let out his laugh, slapping the ground as he did so before pointing at Mutt’s hairline. “damn dude, you got fucked up! your hairline looks like a whole ass heart monitor, what the fuck?! pfftt- hah-ha!!” It was true. While half of his hairline was completely fine, the other side looked like the side of a mountain top, though on a lower scale. 

Mutt whipped his head towards you, glaring. “don’t you dare laugh.” You looked completely stone-cold as you stared him down before you completely broke down into a fit of giggles. 

“I-’m so sorry Pup but, y- your hairline looks so fucked up.” You couldn’t help but laugh, it looked like a graph for the stock market and prices were going up with a few bumps in the road. 

“mount ebott head-ass.” Axe said from out behind the couch, which lead you to start laughing even harder. 

“NOOoooo, d- don’t,” You felt tears run down your face, “Don’t do him dirty like that!” Even Edge couldn’t hold back as he let out a cackle, Berry completely silent. 

Mutt just pulled his hood back up before getting up off of the couch. “i’m leaving.” 

“Nooo! Pup, w- wait!” You couldn’t suppress your giggles as Mutt shortcutted away only to hear the front door open. 

“WE’RE BACK! OH, ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked, stepping into the lounge to just see everyone slowly recover from laughing.

“yeah paps, we’re all good.” Sans shot him a thumbs up before watching the sweaty human, along with Blue jog past them and into the kitchen. Your eyes traveled over to the nearest window, seeing the sun begin to set. When did that much time past? You felt a small tug at your chest at that thought. 

“We should probably start the movie then.” You broke the silence, Stretch nodding in agreement as he moved to grab the remote off the tabletop, scrolling through demand to find the movie from earlier. You stayed quiet for a little while longer before getting off of the couch. “I’ll be back in a second.” You whispered to Sans before walking out of the room and into the hall, seeing Blue and Papyrus fuss over which cookies to make from the doorway.

“Hey guys, we are going to watch ‘The Corpse Bride,’ is that okay with you two?” You grabbed their attention easily as they both looked back at you with a nod. 

“OF COURSE MAIDEN!” “YES GHOSTY!” They replied at the same time, bringing their attention back to their previous topic, forgetting you were there. You only smiled at this before walking away and into the garden. 

You looked down at your chest, a hand resting on your breast. “Maybe… this really used to be me, then maybe I could…” You exhaled, doing the same hand motion as Berry had before feeling a tug at your chest, your SOUL appearing. 

You stared it down, hesitant to touch it, but you pushed through and lightly put your fingertips on the small heart. 

_ “How about this one?” A male’s voice came from next to you, his face familiar yet it was foggy, completely unrecognizable to you. You looked up at the big oak tree, it was pretty but it wasn’t what you were looking for.  _

_ “Nah, it’s big but it doesn’t really have a meaning… ya know?” You answered, brushing your hair behind your ears, the cold air nipping at your ears. The man beside you just nodded, taking a hold of your hand and dragged you towards some of the other trees. There were all kinds of trees in absolutely huge pots scattered all around the place, they varied in shape and size, and yet none of them felt right.  _

_ You stopped in place, your eyes catching the lavender petals from far away. Quickly releasing your hand from the man’s grip, you ran towards the color. “Eh? [REDACTED]!!” The man yelled in confusion, chasing after you.  _

_ You easily drifted past the other customers, your flats threatening to fall off your feet. You stumbled a bit before finding yourself in front of the tree. It was small, only reaching your shoulder, it must’ve been a year old. You stood there in awe though, hearing the pants of the man follow you.  _

_ When he arrived, he had his hands on his knees, taking deep breathes. “Geez, can’t give a guy a break, huh?” You let out a snicker at that. “You really are a bearcat.” _

_ “Oh shut it you egg, I want this one.” You smiled at him, a real one, a genuine one. Why were you talking to him so casually, who was he? He followed your gaze to the small tree, the purple petals only just beginning to grow.  _

_ “How did you even see this from far away?” He mumbled before intertwining his hand with yours, but you didn’t jump away. “Wisteria, it means immortality or long-living, right? So is this your way of proposing to me?” The man asked, raising his eyebrows at you with a cheeky smirk.  _

_ Your face went red before pushing him away, “Go croak! I’m not your moll, I’m just trying to help you fix up that dreadful garden of yours.” You defended yourself as the man let out a laugh.  _

_ “Alright, you’re lucky I find you to be beau- _ tree _ -ful.” You fake gaged at the pun before moving away from him, “Aw come on, don’t  _ leaf  _ me!” You couldn’t help but smile at that. He really always had puns up his sleeves like _ … wait, what was I talking about?

You pulled your hand away from the SOUL, your eyes moving towards the large wisteria tree that stood in the center of the garden. What were you doing again? You couldn’t remember. You shut your eyes tight, trying to bring back the fleeting memory, but it was hopeless. Following what you had did last time, you brought your soul back into your chest. 

“hey kid.” A voice startled you, making you jump as you turned back to look over at Sans, who didn’t seem affected by your sudden change in mood. “movie is about to start since the cookies just got ready, the others refused to start without you so, you ready?” 

You looked at him in silence before giving him a small smile, “Yeah, sorry for the wait.” You walked towards him but was stopped by his arms wrapping around your torso. 

“you don’t need to apologize, i should’ve stopped blackberry about talking about SOULs.” Of course, he saw. “i’m not the best at this, but if you need someone to talk to, i’m here for you, okay y/n?” You softened at that, wrapping your arms around him too. 

“Okay.” Was all you said before feeling the world around you disappear and rematerialize just a few seconds later. 

“Took You Long Eno-- UNHAND HER THIS INSTANT, YOU PEASANT!” Berry? You looked around, now finding yourself in the lounge with everyone else, even Trap was there, seeming to brighten at the fact you were here. The others sent death glares at the two of you, almost as if they were jealous? Of what though? You weren’t able to see the smug look on Sans’s face as he stuck his tongue out childishly at the others. 

“WHY YOU!!” Berry seemed choked up, fighting himself on whether or not he should punch the one holding onto you or not. You were quick to let go of Sans though, making your way to the couch. 

“Sorry for taking so long, now let’s get this movie started!” You cheered, noticing how dark it was outside now. What time was it?! You almost yelled until you saw Axe fall into your lap, his head on your thighs while Trap took the other side of you. You could see Edge and Berry mid-standing up, both looking pissed off at something before they sat back down. The platter of cookies only had a few left, they definitely were not just taken out, so why did Sans say that? Probably to make you feel better. You couldn’t contain your smile at that.

The lights dimmed as the movie began to start, let’s just say the rest of the night was filled with screaming and crying at certain scenes from the loudest of skeletons, the quieter ones just lecturing the characters even though they were completely fictional. The calming voices and songs from the movie made you become tired, your hand absent-mindedly rubbing Axe’s head.

You found yourself slowly falling asleep, but before you fell into the void-like dream, you could hear hushed whispers and could feel arms wrapped under you. The world around you changed quickly before you were placed onto something soft. Arms rewrapped themselves around your torso, only making you fall asleep faster instead of questioning it. 

Hopefully, tomorrow would be a bit more normal and you could throw away that cold coffee in the kitchen that sat there from earlier this morning. 

* * *

“woAH! FUCK!” A hooded skeleton yelled before falling face-first onto the pavement, groaning loudly as he pulled himself up. Rubbing the front of his skull, he looked around the unfamiliar area. “boss, mind my mcfucking language, but where are we?” 

A particular oil-covered skeleton rolled his eye light after landing gracefully from the portal he had created before closing it behind him, “ **We’re here on business. I’ve felt some weird energy from the universe and I wanted to check it out, apparently, our alternates are here** .” 

“ugh.” The skeleton groaned, his ghostly brother floating around him, making sure he wasn’t hurt anywhere, but the skeleton only swatted him away, being the little brat he is. “alright boss, lead the way then, i don’t wanna be around these softies longer than i have to be. ” 

The goopy skeleton grinned at that, “ **Let’s get a move on then, hope you don’t mind walking** .” The other skeleton just frowned at that. 

This would be a long walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Ladies and Gentlemen, I've returned. And I do have a question for you all:  
> Motivation has been difficult for me while writing this story, so I propose this, while you wait for new chapters of this to come out, I can also work on another story as a side project as this will still be my main focus. If you guys are interested in that, then let me know what out of these four fandoms would you like to see an "x reader" in! 
> 
> \- Undertale (I have seven other story ideas, ex: villain!reader, monster!reader, and CEO of character development!reader)  
> \- Southpark (I absolutely adore the insanity of Southpark)  
> \- BNHA (I don't have much to say about the BNHA one, it would definitely make me work on how I write fight scenes though)  
> \- Creepypasta (I would have to look into this more)
> 
> You can also choose some of these to be a crossover!


	20. In This Case, Try to Shoot the Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to meet a couple of our new friends

Chapter Nineteen

_"In This Case, Try to Shoot the Messenger"_

* * *

The next morning you woke up in your bed alone, the same clothes you wore yesterday still on you. Sitting up, you stretched your arms above your head before hopping out of your bed with a sudden burst of energy. Who even brought you to your room anyway? 

Shaking away the question, you flew over to your newly built dresser. It was small but it was perfect, appearing in your room one random night, the only indication of who built it was from the small carved-in signature of “E. D. Aster.” It was easy to figure out that it was Edge who had built it. ‘ _ It must be convenient for all of them to have the same last name even though they are all cousins _ .’ The skeletons never really talked about their families other than their own brothers, never mentioning a dad or mother. It was probably a touchy subject for them. 

Opening the top drawer, your eyes looked over the options before stopping at the outfit that was gifted by Berry. It was simple for the most part: a white button-up with a loose black sweater to go over it, fitted yellow jeans, and strangely enough, there was a studded black bracelet as well. 

Shrugging off your current outfit, you gave your nude self a once over. You didn’t have any genitals like a normal person, your bust just looking like a random lump of flesh. It was similar to a silhouette. Tearing your eyes away, you quickly put the next outfit on before folding up your previous outfit to put it away. 

Giving yourself the nod of approval, you grabbed your discarded beanie to place it on your head before leaving your room, maybe you would be able to ask who brought you back.

* * *

“yep, there are definitely two new aberrations,” Stretch confirmed, letting out a yawn, leaning back in his chair as his tired sockets stared at the screen. Just as he predicted, they all turned back into skeletons once the day was over. “and their signal is only getting stronger which means that they are getting closer.” 

Sans frowned at that, he didn’t want any more surprises for the rest of the week. Red materialized in the middle of the room with Mutt following after them, cups of coffee in their hands, placing them down at their designated desks. 

“so, what we got?” Red asked, taking a sip out of his mug, sitting off the side of his desk. His red eyebags seemed more prominent, not getting much sleep when the alarm went off. 

Stretch was quick to relay the information to the shorter skeleton, watching as the front of his skull turned from tired to frustrated. Mutt seemed to be the only one in a good mood, sipping his coffee happily. “is that really such a big deal? we get two more alternates living here, no biggy.”

Red was quick to send the skeleton a glare, “oh be quiet, you’re only optimistic because you got to sleep with little miss heartthrob.” Mutt didn’t even try to deny it, just shrugging his shoulders in response.

Stretch rested his jaw into the palm of his hand, his shoulders slumped. “they’re on the move again, the signal just spiked.” The lanky skeleton lifted himself off of the chair, “they will be here soon, might as well prepare for the worst, maybe it won’t be as bad as when we met the tyrant and mutt.” Mutt only grinned innocently at that.

“we do have a bit of a problem though,” Sans started, doing the same as Stretch. “what are we going to tell moonshine?” The others kept their opinions quiet on the nickname, knowing that it will just spark more hostility between them all. 

“we could just tell her we have family coming over,” Red suggested, taking another sip of coffee afterward. “or we could hide them from her.” 

Sans shook his skull at the latter, “nah, that wouldn’t work, apparently, she can tell who is in the house at all times, that’s what i’ve noticed at least.” Red clicked his fangs together at that, his frown now bigger than earlier. “let’s go with the first option and continue from there.” 

All skeletons nodded at that, everyone turning off their equipment before hearing a crash from upstairs that made their SOUL jump. Simultaneously, the four skeletons teleported onto the first floor to where the sound came from, only to be greeted with a bone rocketing through the air towards them, caught by Mutt. 

“the hell?” Sans grumbled, bringing his attention back to the scene that was now unfolding. There stood Edge, his bone rapier in hand encased in a crimson glow, in front of him was a familiar tar-covered skeleton, half a foot taller than Sans himself, four tentacles out his back, crushing the other bones that were thrown at him.

They seemed to notice the others, turning his head slightly to look at the skeletons that stood behind him, an unbothered look on his skull as his cyan eye light gave them a once over, a toothy smirk finding its way on his face. “ **Ah, it looks as if we have some company** .” The power behind his voice sent shivers down their spines, well, to everyone except Sans.

“YOU’RE FIGHT IS WITH ME, NOT THESE IMBECILES.” Edge threw another bone, only for it to be crushed under the strength of the stranger’s tentacles, not even looking as he did so. 

“didn’t expect you to be back here so soon, did ya forget somethin’?” Sans remarked, his sockets squinting at the taller skeleton in suspicion, “where’s your friend?” 

The intruder let out a laugh at that, “ **Friend? He is my subordinate, he was looking for you actually, but he must’ve found something more interesting** .” The meaning behind those words made Sans go quiet, his thoughts going a million miles per hour. 

Wait, where was Y/n?

…

You stood at the slightly ajar door, your non-existent heart pounding in your chest. Your hand shook as you tried to push the door wider only to shy away. “Dammit! C’mon! It’s just a door! Why does it give me the creeps?” 

Footsteps could be heard down the hall, “huh?” You jumped at that, hearing Sans’ voice, though it sounded more tired than usual. “hey, what’re you doing up here?” It was natural for him to be curious about his ghostly roommate who was currently having a stare-off with the only door that lead to a room on the fourth floor that was unoccupied. 

“I’m trying to remember things but they keep disappearing… as if they didn’t happen.” You admitted, feeling slightly defeated. Something wasn’t right though.

“that sounds like a  _ you _ problem.” You nodded along with that before scoffing at that, your arms now crossed. When did Sans get so edgy?

“Yeah yeah, no need to rub it in.” Staring at the door, your foot hit the floor impatiently before you halted, a look of confusion over your face. “Wait a minute, who--” You were cut-off from a bone flying towards your face as you turned around, only to go through you and hit the door, wooden splinters flying everywhere. 

The imposter skeleton looked equally as shocked as you, his hand raised and encased in a lavender hue. “huh, that usually works.” He closed his hand into a fist, your body now covered in that same color before bring dragged forcefully through the air towards the stranger. 

His multicolored eye lights stared at you, seemingly intrigued in your very existence. He was only an inch or two taller than you, so you didn’t have to tilt your head up to look at him. You only furrowed your eyebrows, pushing against his magic as you lifted your clenched fist up, decking him in the cheekbone, his magic letting you go. 

“motherfuck--” He was quick to throw another bone at you, not thinking back to earlier and how ineffective it was. Taking advantage of that, you were able to catch the projectile in one hand, not able to feel the bone dryly rub against the palm of your hand before throwing it back at him, hitting him in the center of his forehead.

The skeleton shuffled back, holding his forehead. “ow! what the hell is wrong with you woman?!” You stared at the intruder, dumbfounded as he cursed to himself. After composing himself, he looked at you in the eyes with a frown. “i don’t know what your deal is, but i just need you to back off alright?” What the fuck? Who the hell was this?

Out of the corner of your eye, you swear you could see a transparent figure of a skeleton head that oddly looked like Papyrus with his signature red scarf and gloves, letting out a silent laugh at the other. 

The intruder must have noticed I wasn’t paying attention to me as he followed my gaze, his own sockets widening slightly, looking back at me. “you... do you see him?” The question caught you and the other figure off guard. 

“Huh? Uh, yes? I don’t know how you miss a floating head.” You pointed out, still on guard from earlier, pulling the other bone out of the door, more splinters spilling out onto the floor. The body-less figure quickly made his way in front of you, now that you got a close up look at him, you could see that his canines were sharper than Papyrus’ and his sockets rounder. His scarf looked ripped at the ends, the red thread fraying out. 

“ _ R- really…? Oh… my stars… it’s… been so long… _ ” The floating skeleton said softly, almost looking terrified at the fact that someone could see him. Putting two and two together, it was easy to assume that this skeleton was in a similar position as you, a ghost that very few could see. 

Your hardened expression was turned into a soft one, “What’s your name?” 

The intruder looked annoyed at that as he pointed a finger at you, “don’t ignore me, you motherfucker!” He yelled, but you just shot him a glare before returning your attention to the other ghost who seemed flustered. 

“ _ M- my name? _ ” He parroted with you nodding in approval. The ghost glanced over at his brother, who was only throwing tiny bones at your foot, in which you couldn’t feel in the slightest. “ _ I’m called… Phantom, the mean guy… is my el- elder brother, Dust. Wha- what is your name miss? _ ” You could feel the glares being thrown at the two of you by the rude intruder named Dust. You were quick to brush it off though, only focusing on a fellow ghost. 

Your heart clenched, Phantom was such a sweetheart. “I’m Y/n, I’m the resident ghost around here, it’s nice to have another ghost friend around!” Phantom’s skull flushed pink, hiding the bottom half of his skull with his scarf. 

A scoff came from Dust, who currently retracted the bones, “those softies adopted a ghost? they should have other things to worry about.” That easily caught your attention, turning your head towards the skeleton. 

“You know them?” You quizzed, seeing as Dust stiffened a bit, avoiding eye contact with you as he pulled his hood down a bit farther. “Are you guys also cousins?” 

With a snap, Dust shot finger-guns at you with a nervous grin. “yes, that’s it! we’re just, uh, we were just in town~! hehe… heh…” His playful nature came as fast as it went, a purple bead of sweat falling down the side of his skull. 

Silence rang through the halls as you had a neutral face, starring the taller skeleton down before suddenly having an angered look on your face. “That son-of-a!” Falling through the floorboards, the skeleton was caught by surprise and teleported after you, Phantom going through the floorboards to catch up with the speed you were going at. 

Finding yourself on the first floor, you stomped down the hallway to announce your presence, Dust following behind you at his own pace while Phantom lingered closer. “ _ M- miss Y/n… I- I don’t want you to get… into trouble…! _ ” You ignored him, turning a corner, noticing the crowd down the hall. Get in trouble with who exactly?

“Sans the skeleton!” You yelled, feeling your own magic kick in the frames on the walls beginning to shake. You passed a tired and shocked Edge, as well as a goopy skeleton before clenching your fist, “How dare you,” You brought your fist back, not hearing him try to talk to you, “not tell me that,” Looking at him with a dangerous glint in your eyes, “your cousins are in town?!” You didn’t even process his confusion as you landed the blow into the center of his ribcage. 

Upon retracting your fist, you watched as he doubled over. You nodded at your work, unaware that he had summoned a small bone to protect himself from any real harm, hearing a whistle from behind you. Jumping at that, you turned around to see the tall tar-covered skeleton look at you up and down with a smug grin. Recomposing yourself, you glided over to the stranger, “Stars, I’m sorry. If I had known that we were going to have guests I would have prepared something. Er, do you take coffee by chance?”

The skeleton only stared at you with an unreadable expression before he placed a hand on your head, possibly to pat it, but it simply went through as his magic wasn’t included in the pin that allowed physical interaction. “ **I take it black, also, why don’t we go somewhere else to talk? I would love to get to know such a lovely girl.** ” He asked politely before pulling his hand back into his pocket. 

You only rolled your eyes at that, walking past him, “Yeah yeah. Oh, what’s your name by the way? Mines Y/n.” You introduced, Nightmare walking up beside you as you both went down the hall towards Dust and Phantom.

“ **What a particular name, I’m Nightmare, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, freesia** .” 

“Freesia?”

“ **Why yes, it’s a flower. You remind me quite of one, why? Are nicknames too soon?** ” 

“Kind of, but I don’t mind at all.” The two of you continued to converse as you made your way down the hall, heading into the kitchen, completely missing the bones that pierced the walls from the earlier fight. 

Red just stared blankly in front of him, “wha’ the fuck just happened?” 

… 

Standing in front of the coffee maker, you hummed to yourself, watching as the pot slowly began to become filled. Dust leaned against a wall, twirling a small bone between his fingers absent-mindedly. Nightmare sat at the bartop on a lone stool, retracting his tentacles into his back, it was definitely strange to watch as none of the black goo on him didn’t stain the floors, seeming to disappear seconds after appearing. Phantom was busy looking at the photos that were on the walls, his gloved hand tracing the frame, it was as if he couldn’t interact with solid objects as you could. 

“ **So, what’s a girl like you doing here with those guys?** ” Nightmare was the first one to break the silence, the sudden beep of the machine coming afterward. Removing the pot, you turned off the machine, quickly grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. 

“Well, this is actually my home, they moved in a few months ago.” You explained, slowly pouring the steaming coffee into the mugs, “At first I was really mad, I didn’t like strangers living in my home but they just… I don’t know, made my days have more meanings. I regret how I treated them though, but I can’t take back the past. No one can. Besides, it wasn’t fun being alone.” The two skeletons glanced at each other at that, reminiscing at their own concepts of loneliness from their past unknowingly to the ghost. 

Taking ahold of both cups, she gave them to Dust and Nightmare, their taste in coffee very similar other than the small amount of milk in Dust’s that she sneaked in without Nightmare noticing, not wanting his pride to be damaged from such a simple thing, but you wouldn’t judge. 

“speaking of those softies,” Dust began, pausing to take a sip of his coffee, “how come they can touch you and not us?” He seemed almost aggravated by that fact, his clutch on his glass beginning to tighten. “that isn’t fair, _ i’m _ \- we are way cooler than them.” Does this guy have a god-complex or something? 

You answered the douchebag’s question with a wave of your hands, a smug smirk, and the word, “Magic~” This clearly irked him, almost creating a crack in the glass in his hand.

“DON’T BE A FUCKIN’ SMART ASS!” He screamed, his brother desperately trying his best to calm his elder brother down to not break anything. You only blew a raspberry at him, which only angered him more but all at once, he stopped after looking in Nightmare’s direction. 

“Oh, I do have a question though.” You stated, looking directly into Dust’s crazed eye lights. “Why were you on the top floor? No one goes up there.” You were also surprised that Axe and Trap didn’t hear anything and try to step in, were they heavy sleepers? Dust’s expression fell into a bored one, the hands of his brother letting him go. 

“seriously? that’s your question? alright, uh, the brat thought he saw something.” He threw a thumb in Phantom’s direction, Phantom shying away at that, almost embarrassed. 

Said ghost began to wring his gloves together, “ _ Th- There was…! I think… I don’t know… _ ” You could only smile at the apparition, waving it off innocently, not bothered by it at all.  ~~ Liar ~~ . 

You could hear the clicking of heels enter the kitchen, high pitched clicks at that fact. It was easy for you to figure out that it was Edge without even having to look at him, but you did anyway. “Hey, Edgy! Glad you… are you okay?” You stopped mid-step, taking in the new scratches and bandages. Can’t they heal themselves? How did he get hurt? But what had you taken back was the neutral expression on his skull, facing an unbothered Nightmare who continued to sip his coffee, not even sparing a glance towards the taller monster. 

“I… I Apologize For My Rudeness. Sans Has Just Let Us Know Of Your Importance And What You Have Done.” What were they talking about? Why did they keep so many secrets from you? Weren’t you guys a family?

~~ At least they haven’t lied to you, right? ~~

Edge took a knee with his head hung low. “I Hope You Will Forgive Me For My Actions.” Edge lifted his head, only catching Nightmare’s cyan eye light for a second before he waved Edge off, who said nothing at that. He got up, his bones popping, turning to leave until he made eye contact with me, almost shocked. Did he forget I was here? His features softened for a split second before he rested a hand on my shoulder, bringing me in close, my nose hitting his void-black chest plate. “I’m Glad You’re Alright, Brat.” 

Your face flushed at that, playfully hitting him. “Don’t go all soft on me, Edgy! Hehe, you might make me think you care.” He only looked down at you, before his usual scowl reappeared. 

“UGH, THAT WOULD BE AWFUL. JUST THE THOUGHT OF IT MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL.” His arms were now placed behind his back, taking a step backward as his attention moved to an annoyed Dust. “CLASSIC WISHES TO HAVE A…  _ FAMILY MEETING _ .” Dust snickered at that before waving a hand back and forth. 

“alright, don’t get your bones in a twist mister high-and-mighty.” Hypocrite. “oh, does the ghost have to be there?” He said, the mention of you had him look disgusted, which you frowned at. Edge shook his head with an affirmative ‘no.’ That definitely hurt… but they were family so it must be personal. The edgy skeleton looked over at you, his eye lights searching for any sort of reaction, but you only gave him the nod of approval, along with a thumbs up. 

“LET’S GET A MOVE ON, I DO NOT WANT TO BE TARDY DUE TO SOMEONE ELSE.” Edge turned to the tar-covered skeleton, “THIS MEANS YOU AS WELL, NIGHTMARE.” Nightmare only shrugged in response, snapping his fingers as his tentacles reappeared, moving the cup over to the sink as the rest of his body made its way to Edge, standing next to him. 

Dust groaned, his head tilted back. “fiiiinneee, let’s get this over with.” He waved off his ghostly brother, Edge looking at him with a bit of confusion since he couldn’t see the skeleton ghost, but Phantom floated over to you, half a foot away from the side of your head. 

The trio finally left the kitchen, not even bidding the lonely ghost a farewell and that they would be back. You sighed at that, going over to the sink to begin washing dishes. The whole situation felt familiar. Too familiar. You frowned at the nostalgia that you felt, not even noticing the gloved hand on your shoulder that tried to make you feel better. 

* * *

The trio walked in silence down the halls before Edge broke that, “Y/n.” Dust raised a browbone at that, Edge whipped his head around over to the unbothered killer and repeated himself: “Her Name Is Y/n, Not  _ The Ghost _ . You Will Call Her By Her Name And Give Her The Respect She Diservies You Cretin.” The tall skeleton practically spat, turning back around before walking through the doorway into the lounge where everyone else that was currently in the house as at other than the horror brothers, who opted out on their own terms, leaving only Sans, Red, Stretch, Mutt, and Edge. Along with our newcomers of course. 

Edge departed from the group, taking his seat on the couch as the two dimension-wide killers stood in front of them, both entirely uninterested. Sans was the first one to speak up, “nightmare, you weren’t supposed to check back in on this timeline for another couple of years.” 

Red whipped his head over towards the original, “what?! the fuck does that mean?! you know these fuckers classic??” Red pointed at the duo, his ruby eye-lights meeting Dust’s, flipping him off with a smirk as Red scowled. 

Sans leaned back, hands in his hoodie’s pocket, his worn, pink slippers on the verge of falling onto the ground. “eh, only nightmare, all o.g. sans’ have to meet with the ones on top of the hierarchy at some point. dust over there is only a rank above us because he is piggy-backing off of his boss.” Sans’ grin returned, lazier than ever as Dust’s smug nature was replaced with irritation, but he didn’t say a word. “speaking of, what is the big bad boss doing here?” Sans queried, a suspicious look in his sockets. 

“ **Sans the Skeleton, the base of all alternate universes, your timeline has been taken off the rank of being an alpha timeline due to the fact that you are harboring anomalies here** .” Nightmare said with a professional tone, looking at the others with a distant expression. He watched as the more short-tempered skeletons looked as if they were about to blow a fuse, “ **What this means for you is that your timeline will begin to collapse onto itself if you do not return it to its natural state and according to my resources, you have been harboring them here for three years now. You do not have much time left.** ” 

That finally broke Red as he stood up from his seat, “then why don’t ya help us out?! if ya help us we get outta ya hair righ’?!” He was getting impatient fast, especially when Nightmare let out a cackle. 

“ **Oh, you misunderstand, I don’t care what happens to this timeline, I’m just required to mention what may happen to you if your universe begins to fluctuate** .” Nightmare explained, a dangerous look in his eye light before it disappeared, Dust beginning to look a bit uncomfortable.

Red attempted to stand his ground, the next question he was about to ask had him nervous, but he was quickly beaten to it by none other than Mutt. “then, wha’ will happen?” Nightmare only hummed at that. “to us… what will happen to us when we, ‘ _ run outta time _ .’” Silence rang through the lounge for a moment, the only sound coming from Mutt chewing on the dog treat that was specifically for him and him alone. 

“ **That is simple** .” Nightmare began before he lifted a hand up, dragging his pointer finger across his neck in a slicing fashion, “ **You will all cease to exist by September Fifteenth** .” The air in the room got thicker as the skeleton’s rage and fear begin to grow, but they knew that it wasn’t wise to attack the oil-covered skeleton, it would only end in vain. “ **That being said, I’ve decided that I will stay here for a while, I hope you won’t mind our intrusion** .” 

It was clear that this was not supposed to happen due to how shocked Dust was, looking up at his boss as if he had grown a second head. “wha?! nah! no fuckin’ way--” Red was the first and last one to protest against it as his younger brother took ahold of his arm to silence him.

“We Would Be Honored.” Edge seethed out, the four words seeming to damage his pride more than anything else could. Stretch had said nothing during the whole meeting, almost looking as if he was taking a nap, but everyone knew better than to assume that. 

Nightmare shot the census of skeletons a toothy grin, “ **Perfect, we will be picking out our rooms now.** ” Nightmare lifted up his fingers, about to snap away into a different part into the house, “ **Oh, and thank you for your hospitality.** ” With that, both of the threats blimped away, everyone else letting out an unneeded breath to show their relief. 

Sans held his skull in his hands, “could this get any worse?” he asked to no one only to hear his question answered by the opening of the main door, his sockets widening. Oh no.

“BROTHER! WE ARE BACK FROM TRAINING AND- SANS THE SKELETON WHY IN THE KINGS NAME ARE THEIR BONES PENETRATING OUR WALLS?!” Papyrus screamed out in a mix of horror and anger. He really should learn to keep his mouth shut. 

* * *

Axe gritted his teeth together, glaring at the wall, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously. Trap walked to his brother from the kitchen, a batch of cookies on a plate, “Brother, There Is No Need To Get All Worked Up. We Knew That They Would Be Visiting Someday.” The younger brother looked as nervous as his elder though, eyebags a bit more prominent due to stress.

This didn’t help Axe’s dilemma, snatching one of the cookies away before crossing his legs on the couch he sat on. “papyrus, we have until september until we are all dusted… how the hell am i not supposed to get worked up?” It had been a while since he had used his brother’s name and not his nickname, showing urgency in the situation. 

Trap sighed, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “It Will Be Okay, We Will Find A Way In Which We Won’t Be Going Back To The Underground Or Be Dusted. No Matter What.” Axe chuckled at that, finishing the cookie in his hands in one bite. 

“yeah, we are kinda past the line of going back now paps…” A bittersweet grin appeared on the broken skeleton’s skull, his trusty ax in his other hand before he tightened his hold on it, his one crimson eye light illuminating the darkened room both brothers sat in, “we would be dusted on the spot if they figured out that we were the reason we’re stuck here in the first place.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare: Haha, fuck you all, I'm going to kill all of you >:)) also i hate myself ha
> 
> TBW&B Nightmare: Mr. Business Man watches the world burn :))
> 
> Also, MC never answered Dust's question about touching them because she was able to and they couldn't, also she is   
> p e t t y


	21. A Void of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans can't sleep, so Y/n takes matters into her own hands.

Chapter Twenty

_“A Void of Nightmares”_

* * *

_“_ **_Time’s up, comedian_ ** _.” Nightmare said with a sadistic smile, his single cyan eye light illuminating the room. Sans felt his soul crack, staring at the tar-covered skeleton in disbelief. Thrones surrounded him, multiple versions of him stood at each and everyone, his original spot taken over by the oily skeleton._

_“please i just need more time, i can fix the machine soon, i just need more time!!” The skeleton was grasping onto straws at this point, the other only messing with the cuffs of his sleeves in disinterest. “nightmare c’mon, ya’ know i can’t leave my family hanging, they need me!”_

_He fell to the ground, holding onto his hoodie, staring at the ground in dismay. “please, i need them…” The darkness slowly began to close in, the world around him breaking off into the void. Everyone began to fade away like sand in the wind, his sockets widening in fear and disbelief as he tried to grab the dust trail they left behind one by one, leaving his younger brother and a certain ghost behind, staring at Sans with an empty look. He had seen this scene so many times before but he knew that turning back time was no longer an option._

_“Brother, I Thought You Would Save Us…” Papyrus began, grasping onto his red scarf, his body fading away into the darkness that was the void. “I Believed In You, But I Guess I Always Have Been The Gullible One Haven’t I?”_

_“papyrus! no, please! come back!! i’m sorry!!” The short skeleton shouted, but the younger one of them vanished into thin air. Tears started falling from his eye sockets, his head slowly turning to the very last person there, the ghost._

_“Heh, well, ain’t this awkward… me, dying again? I didn’t think it was possible.” The ghost said with a pitiful smile, gripping onto their arm. “Maybe if you told me this would happen, I would’ve spent more time with you guys, we could’ve made more memories, but I guess I didn’t deserve that.” Silence rung through the void, the skeleton unable to conjure up a few last words as you were quick to pick back up the one-sided conversation._

_“I don’t deserve this…” Your body began to shake, your smile falling, “I don’t deserve any of this!! Hell I never even got to live a normal life!! This was my second chance but you screwed it all up!!” You were filled with rage, as you gave one final glare towards the shorter skeleton, walking up to him. It seemed as if you were stories taller than him, your teeth becoming as sharp as your words and your pupils swirling, mixing into the sclera. “I hate you, Sans the Skeleton.”_

_Soon enough, multiples of you began to surround him, point an accusing finger at him, all repeating the same words; “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” That finally broke the skeleton, holding his head within his hands while he loathed in self-pity, his sockets blinked as blue tears cascaded down his cheeks, your form long gone and replaced with an inky-black creature with a white face._

_A floating hand rested on Sans’ skull, only hearing a language he thought was long forgotten before he passed out._ “🕈︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ◆︎◻︎ ♎︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ ♌︎❒︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎🙵 ♓︎⬧︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ♎︎□︎■︎♏︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎📬︎”

( _Wake up dear brother, your work is not done here._ )

* * *

It had only been two days since their guests had arrived and since then almost everything had been turned onto its head. Nightmare and Dust had made themselves right at home, not bothering to even make a fuss about anything that went about the house from the volume in which certain skeletons spoke at, to the laziness of others, yet all of the undead were uncomfortable with the situation, constantly putting their guard up around the two skeletons. It was only when Sans had begun acting strangely that your attention was brought up to deal with the subject head-on. 

It must’ve been somewhere around two in the morning when you had found Sans in the kitchen, his skull resting in the palm of his hand, a bottle of ketchup in the other. You had been walking around as-per usual, not having nothing to do when your eyes met Sans' back. You raised an eyebrow, looking over at the clock that rested on the wall, it read: 2:34 am. It wasn’t unheard of to see the skeleton up at ungodly hours, but something felt off. 

“Sans?” The skeleton in question jumped, almost dropping the now empty ketchup bottle, “What are you doing up? It’s late…” You waltzed up beside him, back against the island as you rested on your forearms, head thrown back to look at the ceiling. If you looked closely you could see splashes of spaghetti sauce left over after cooking with Papyrus, heh, if you could call it cooking, it was more like a fight between a mother and their hyper kid. “Is something wrong?”

Sans seemed to be in a cold sweat, running a bony hand across his skull, “heh, no uh, im fine…” he responded, his voice was dried out from the ketchup and sounded a bit strained. “just a bad dream, that’s all.”

Your eyebrows furrowed at that, glancing over at the tired skeleton. “Do you want to talk about it? I’ve been told I’m a great listener.” You turned your body over, now having your full attention on Sans, who seemed hesitant to answer, overthinking his response. 

“it’s nothing kid, i'm just a bit stressed right now.” Sans replied, attempting to end the conversation. He was clearly uncomfortable, but you still wanted to help. His grin turned bittersweet for just a moment, glancing over at the wall, a hole still present from one of Nightmare’s stray bones upon his arrival. “though, if you can somehow make that slippery cousin of mine disappear that would be _sans_ -tastic.”

Your eyebrows rose at that, you understood that there was bad blood between the two but this must have been something serious, but you knew better than to pry into his life. “Hm, well, i’ll see what I can do.” You half-joked, but you were definitely going to bring this up with Nightmare. Maybe then you would get an answer about this. 

Picking yourself up you gave the skeleton a side hug, “Try to get some sleep, and if you ever need me, my door is always open for you.” Rubbing his arm, you released him, but he didn’t seem any more relaxed, his eyelights still fixated on the hole. Pressing your lips in a thin line, you made your way to the kitchen doorway.

“do you believe, that somewhere in the universe, that there is another you?” The question seemed to come out of the blue, turning your head back to look at him; you were only greeted by the back of his skull. “maybe they are a little different from you, but when it comes down to it, you are the same.” You stayed silent before letting out a quiet chuckle. 

“Heh, is that what your nightmare was about? That there were more me’s?” No answer. You gripped onto your sleeve before answering once again, “I’m not sure, I think anything is possible so, yeah. Maybe there is another me who is really mean or one that was able to pass on. But I’m sure, no matter what “me” was here, that they would also be worried about you and your sleep schedule, bone head.” Still no answer. 

Sans shifted a little, turning his head ever so slightly to the side to give you a small smile. “thanks.” 

You gave him a smile in return, practically glowing in his eyes, “Anytime.” With that, you turned the corner and went back to your room, leaving the skeleton pondering in the darkness of the kitchen. 

* * *

By the time morning came, you were already on the move with a plan to get answers from your guests. Sadly though, this quest would not be as straightforward as you were hoping it would be. Once you were standing in front of their door, it was clear that no one was in there from the fact that it was locked, the keyhole on the outside of the door (all thanks to Berry as he was wary of the two.), and no light flooding from under the door. 

The easiest to track down would most likely be Dust, only leaving the room he and Nightmare shared for food and his battles with the more athletic of the skeletons in the backyard. Phasing through the floorboards and a couple of walls you finally found yourself on the back porch, and as you expected, you saw Dust mocking Berry. The shorter skeleton of the two seemed to be fuming, purple beads of sweat falling off the side of his skull while the taller just flipped around his knife-like bone between his phalanges. “sooo, are we calling this a day? i'm quite hungry right now and i would appreciate it if i could make my own food before the other idiots get in there.” That only angered Berry even further, his teeth grinding together while he muttered curses. 

Quietly sitting on the porch oddly enough was Edge, who was currently swirling around a wine-red drink in his hand, watching the one-sided fight unfold in front of him. It was strange to see him in such a state, but you weren’t going to bother him just yet. Stepping off the porch, you glided over to the borderline-insane skeleton, floating above his skull until you were able to make eye-contact with Berry, who was only a few yards away. 

His demeanor almost took a complete 180 as he almost seemed to perk up at the sight of you. “OH, GOOD MORNING GHOST. WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE OUT HERE? I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING.” Nevermind, apparently you were just in the way. Your primary target casually turned his head upwards, staring into your eyes with annoyance. 

“can i help you little bitch?” This irked you, ‘ _Rude_.’ “i am also busy so i suggest you scurry along.” Dust took a step forward, waving a dismissive hand towards you. 

After a second or two, you finally gained the courage to talk back to him. “I want to have a talk with you!” The skeleton stopped in his tracks, turning back around on the heel of his foot, not turning all the way around to face you, the front of his skull covered with emotions of annoyance, frustration, and confusion. 

“huh? yeah sure, lets go talk.” He calmly replied, his emotions hidden away during his reply.

You practically beamed at this, clasping your hands together as your eyes sparkled in delight. “Really?!” 

“no.” Dust stated, those emotions reappearing as he turned back around, returning back to taunting Berry, who also began to start up on the banter. You sighed in defeat, arms falling in front of you, turning your head towards the side, catching sight of a familiar ghostly figure watching from behind the trees. Your hopes began to rise, making haste towards the other ghost with a grin on your face.

“Phantom!” The skeleton ghost jumped a bit at that, hiding the bottom half of his skull with his scarf, not daring to make eye contact with you out of habit. 

“ _H, hello Y/n.. um, if I may ask, w, why were you... talking to my.. brother..?_ ” He questioned, fiddling with his gloves as he said so. “ _I mean.. you don’t have to answer.. I was.. just curious…_ ” Your soul squeezed at this, who knew skeletons could be this cute! 

“Actually, that’s why I came over here! I was wondering if you know how long you guys will be staying here.” Phantom seemed a little hurt that you would ask that, only muttering a small ‘ _I don’t know_ ’ into his scarf. You hummed at this, not sure why he had such a reaction until you thought about it for a few seconds, resulting in you getting flustered. “Oh! I, uh, I didn’t mean it in that way! I was just wondering if you were going to be here for the holidays!” 

Phantom blinked his eye sockets, analyzing you in silence before sighing, a gloved hand holding his skull. “ _Geez, you sure know… how to scare a g.. ghost, miss_ .” His mood did seem to lighten up a bit after correcting yourself though, so that was definitely a plus. “ _But to an.. swer your question… no we.. will be gone by then._ ” 

You let out a sad ‘aww’ in return, but then another question popped into your mind. “Oh, also, do you have any clue where Nightmare would be?” You quiered to the ghost. He rubbed his skull a bit in thought before coming to terms with an answer, explaining that you would be able to find him practically anywhere by calling out his name. It was strange, but you were already intune with the strangeness of everything that went on in the house. Waving your friend goodbye, you made your way back to the porch, Edge’s spot now empty.

You made your way into the house, going through the first floor until you found your not-so-secret room, sitting on your bed, humming to yourself. Your room was a lot cleaner than what it used to be, but a lot more cramped due to the new furniture, though you were sure that it would be fine if the oily skeleton just sat on your bed with you. Clearing your throat, you called out his name in hesitance. “Nightmare…? Are you there?” For a short while, nothing happened as you sat on your bed. Tempted to call out his name again, you sighed. “Huh, never thought Phantom would actually trick me.” You spoke your thoughts out loud. 

“ **And he didn’t** ” Nightmare’s deep voice startled you, causing you to turn around, but no one was there, you were only met with a wall, but strangely enough, it didn’t seem like _your_ wall. Placing a hand onto the wall, you gently pushed it, and as you did so all of the walls around you seemed to fall apart like a puzzle, and as you looked at your surroundings, all you saw was nothing. A void. “ **Two minutes and thirty-six seconds, that is how long it took you to notice.** ” He had been counting? You turned your head to the side, trying to find the location of his voice. “ **You won’t be able to see me until I make myself visible, and to answer your question, yes, I was counting.** ” You could almost hear him smile as he spoke.

“Where am I?” You questioned, still sitting on top of your- _a_ bed. You dipped your toes towards the void, that’s when you noticed that your legs were bare and that you were even more transparent than before. You were most likely back in your original form, back when you were dressed only in a periwinkle sweater dress, but you hadn’t even noticed how transparent you were before… When had it changed? 

“ **You, my dear Freesia, are in the void. It’s a space we teleport through when we wish to get somewhere quicker than the average being, and to answer your other question, your form has changed slightly due to the fact there is no such thing as “time” in this realm.** ” Okay, this mind-reading thing was getting out of control, you were sure you hadn’t said anything. “ **Ah yes, about that. No one’s thoughts are private here, anything you think of whether it be a feeling or a thought, it will be heard for anyone in the void to hear** .” A faint laugh could be heard from beyond your field of vision, but just afterwards, a figure appeared behind you, and it was no one other than Nightmare as the false scenery of your room disappeared. “ **No need to be afraid, the same goes for me, you will be able to hear all of my thoughts as well, it will be as if I am simply speaking my mind.** ”

I guess that did make you feel a bit better, though it was still a bit unnerving to have no privacy. “Right, oh! I almost forgot, what’s up with you and Sans?” Nightmare stood calmly, hovering in the abyss as if it was second nature to him, and his mind was completely blank, not giving away anything. 

Nightmare conjured up some of the oil that covered his skeleton, messing with it in his hands as if it was silly-putty. “ **We’ve known each other for a while, but because of my status he isn’t quite fond of me, that and some other things that happened between us in the past.** ” The skeleton began to hum, which must’ve been in his mind since he was actively talking about Sans, it was strange as to why he was doing it but you weren’t going to ask about it. 

You only nodded in response, looking around the void, hovering around to see if the space was as infinite as it seemed. Before you could get much farther though, the sounds of Nightmare’s hummings had ceased, causing you to turn around to see why everything had gone silent. Where Nightmare once stood, was now empty, you were now completely alone. Had he left you here in the void? He would come back, right? Swallowing the lump in your throat, you made your way back to where he originally was so he could locate you quicker. 

Looking back one last time, for a second you swear you could see an inky figure with a white skull and many, many hands standing over you, filling you with fear but also relief. Before you could even say anything though, a tentacle wrapped itself around you, launching you backwards and into the chest of no one other than Nightmare. Wrapping his arms around you, he quickly blipped out of the void and back into your room. 

The both of you plopped onto your bed, panting as you stared wide-eyed at the blank space that was your own secret doorway. “What.. who..?” You couldn’t even form a sentence. You only received a ‘tsk’ in response by your savior, his hold not lightening up. “What happened…?”

Nightmare merely sighed, “ **I forgot to warn you about wandering too far, the void has no sense of time nor space. So you might have walked for a second or two in your mind while in void you might have done it for half that time or even longer. I was just glad I caught you in time, Sans would’ve had my head if I lost you**.” It would’ve been nice to know about this earlier, but you didn’t have the will in you to fight. 

“Then… who was that person I saw?” You questioned, turning your body a bit to look up at the oily skeleton, but his skull was filled with confusion. “The guy! He was all drippy and he had a lot of hands! He was right in front of me! You saw him, didn’t you?” Nightmare continued to stare at you in silence, but you saw something click inside that skull of his but he closed his visible socket. 

“ **I didn’t see anyone there, Freesia, and that description doesn’t ring a bell. It may have been the void tricking you, it can make your mind see things.** ” Nightmare deduced, but it was clear as day he was hiding something. “ **Don’t tell Sans about any of this, okay? He will… act out of line.** ” 

You were never one to bargain, but you still wanted to help Sans. “Fine, but in return… I want you to stop his nightmares! And anyone else who is having them because of you!” You pointed an accusatory finger at him, watching the skeleton raise a non-existent eyebrow. 

“ **Me? What makes you think I caused their sleep terrors?** ” Nightmare questioned, his single cyan eyelight eyeing you down, waiting for a response. 

Pouting, you turned yourself around in his lap, you furrowed your eyebrows as you looked up at the skeleton. “They have all been acting strange and have been walking around like zombies from lack of sleep, the only connection is when this all started when you arrived here! So in return of me not telling Sans anything about what happened, you will stop what you started!” Gripping onto the collar of his shirt, you pulled him down to your height. “Do you understand me?”

Nightmare was speechless, surprised by the sudden authority you were presenting while you were much weaker than him. Suddenly his attitude changed, a toothy grin appearing on his skull, placing a hand on your cheek. “ **My my, I never knew you had such a fire in you my dear Freesia.** ” The position you two were in finally hit you, but you were too prideful to move away, keeping your grip on his shirt. “ **You have my word.** ” He placed a small kiss on your forehead before teleporting away, leaving you to process what just happened and freak out over it. 

* * *

Dust jumped at the sudden sound of Nightmare teleporting into the room and onto the bed. Getting up, he began to take off his coat, placing it onto the masts of the bed before walking towards the desk where Dust was situated, sharpening one of his personal knives from a collection he had. “oh, er, hey boss. what are you doing back here so early?” 

Nightmare took the tablet that sat at the corner of the desk, typing something into one of the notes he had written down, “Gaster is here.” 

Dust just twirled the knife in between his phalanges, “so? no offense boss, but that is his realm, along with the fact this is his timel-” Dust was cut off short by the not-so gentle placement of the tablet back onto the table. 

“ **He was after the girl.** ” Nightmare answered before tendening to other things in the room, a habit he had. 

Dust just shook his head at that, placing the knife down, “what? why would he be after some random ghost?” Nightmare began fixing the books that were placed unevenly on the shelves, furrowing his socket as he tried to think. 

  
“ **Unless, she isn’t random.** ” Nightmare mumbled, turning back around to Dust and teleported over to the desk. He pushed the tablet over to dust, “ **I want you to get as much information as you can about that girl. If she has some sort of connection to Gaster I want to know about it, it may become useful later on.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned :))

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am Laconic, I have not come up with a schedule for this story just yet and when I will be posting chapters, but the next chapter will be out soon.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
